


The Ethereal

by saucyminx



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-17
Updated: 2010-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 52,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki had just about settled into his place as a member of the Earth Division squad aboard space station TwoTwo, ready to follow in the line of his family’s military linage. But everything he knew was about to change when an otherwise average day had him crossing paths with a should be extinct Ethereal. Especially when, against all odds, Jared found himself drawn to the half breed he’d been raised to despise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It happened mid-Summer, the year 2012.

Mankind had stood in silence, transfixed to their skies then their TVs when the first Visitors came. It was the answer to the question so many had asked over thousands of years, _does life on other planets exist_? That resounding yes came in the form of elegantly beautiful women and men, descending from their unusual crafts and offering smiles and greetings. The human race, however, was not as welcoming and open minded. It was months before they ceased their probing and questioning, before they stopped long enough to listen to the request offered by these beings.

People had named them _Ethereals_ , when the creatures who were so human like failed to provide a suitable translation from their language to English as to what they should be called. In later years their images were banned, black listed, kept private and secret but those who passed the story down from their Grandparent's Grandparents swore the creatures glowed in both sunshine and moonlight. They were said to be of remarkable beauty, calming of the mind and soul whenever you found yourself in their presence. And they had an intelligence they were so very willing to share.

All the asked in return was for protection, for their race was dying. The details had long faded over the years but it was understood that the _Ethereals_ were unable to find suitable mates amongst their own kind. They requested the ability to travel amongst the humans, searching for something unique, searching for a thing no one was quite sure of in years to come.

The _Ethereals_ shared their technology, their medication, and their life practices. They slowly but surely opened the minds of the human's, holding their hands as their first steps out into the worlds beyond.

And then it all changed with one incident at the Presidential hall.

A young _Ethereal_ had been speaking with a State Representative - their conversation was never documented - when he was most suddenly angered. A ripple of energy tore through the gathering, killing the Representative and several others nearby, leaving all humans who were within ten feet of the creature virtually incapable of communication or function. This was how the human's learned the beings had kept a secret, their powers hidden from view, and this was how the war began.

An extermination of all _Ethereals_ was carried out across the globe. Every creature was to be eliminated; their human mates - who remained loyal and devoted despite the government's attempt to dissuade them - were executed. The completion of the first fully functioning space station happened as human kind celebrated the creation of a world government and a race from a galaxy thousands of light years away fell into extinction.

Or so it was thought.

But there were a handful that remained, living in secret and shadows, hiding from human kind who would seek to destroy them until they could make their escape. And it wasn't until more than a hundred years in the future, when there remained only one on the Earth's surface. Half human, half alien, destined for things that were beyond his control.

-=-=-=-

 _Mid-summer, Earth Year 2204_

There was a rose bush in Jensen's back yard and every spring it bloomed, sprouting out light pink roses until Jensen could hardly see the leaves, could only see the flowers. Then, the heat halfway through June would set in and the roses would wither and crumble, turning gray around the edges no matter the amount of water they received. It only happened to the pink ones, the yellows were fine and the reds always shown but the pink just didn't seem to have the will to go on in the desert heat. Jensen had watched, year after year, he'd pruned and picked and carefully arranged but no amount of tenderness could keep them from fading and dying.

It made Jensen sad, that the rest of his garden - his one sanctuary - would look so beautiful but this one bush seemed not to fit in. Jensen felt the oddest kinship with that bush, the odd one out, always a little different. And it was one mid-June day during his sixteenth year, while he was kneeling beside the dying pink roses, that everything changed. "My little roses," he said softly, sighing as he reached out to touch a gray dusted petal curling at the edges.

A whoosh of energy rushed through Jensen, a prickle of awareness, the tingling of his fingers and the entire bush came to life. Its colors strengthened and brightened, the gray disappearing and leaving a pink brighter than any he'd ever seen. The leaves fluttered and grew, the bush gained several inches in height and blossomed out until it shown marvelously, sparkling in the sun. Jensen stared with wonder and slight fear, unsure of what happened.

He went inside shortly after and the pink rose bush never faded away, not even after the others had died and the winter months took hold.

-=-=-=-

Jensen was angry the next time it happened. More than anything he wanted to join his class on the Space retreat, a full week living up on Station 15, a full week away from his stupid parents and his stupid, boring life. But his parents had said no and now he would be the only kid in grade ten not allowed on the trip. He was rooting around the cupboards for a snack - his favorite was dried apricots and he was sure they had some - when he discovered the self-disposing bag. There were only two in the bottom and the moment Jensen pulled them free the bag curled in on itself.

Hastily stuffing it into the recycle bin, Jensen listened to the soft whoosh as the bag evaporated away to nothing. He growled in frustration, stuffing the two dried fruits into his mouth and chewing with enough force to make his jaws ache. Then his mother's call came from up the stairs. "Jensen, your room is a mess. Please come clean it up."

That had been the final straw. Energy shot through him like a bolt, quick enough to have Jensen stumbling back, and the entire ground shook beneath him. The cupboards flew open, their contents spilling across the floor, and he could hear the scream of his mother somewhere off in the distance of his cloudy mind. Jensen pulled himself from the moment, gathering all his senses and stuffing them back down within him.

The mess that remained in the kitchen, along with Jensen's collapsed form, was discovered several moments later.

-=-=-=-

When Jensen woke he was in his bed and the solar charged lights were off. He could hear the soft murmur of voices beyond his room and above that the gentle whoosh of night time traffic. They lived close to Skyway 28 and Jensen was so accustomed to the soft purr of mars fueled engines he hardly noticed any more. Now though, he could hear them clearly. And even more than that. He could make out the occasional pass of talk radio and upbeat tempos, the quiet hum of conversations, and even more. He could hear the buzz of flies zooming by, the call of birds, the Earth, settling in and rotating as it always had on its axis.

A sharp breath left Jensen, falling out in almost a scream as his mind stretched further and further out, picking up the steady beeps of a passing satellite then the fall of feet on hard metal in some Space station miles and miles above his head.

"Jensen!" Donna rushed in quickly, the sensor lights flickering on as the door opened. "Lights, dim," she said in a quick breath and Jensen's bed dipped as the woman sat beside him and pulled him close. "What is it? What's the matter?"

Jensen panted heavily, purified and clean air rushing through his lungs and back out. "My head. My- my whole body. I feel like, I'm falling apart. What's happening to me? What is this?"

He watched with wide eyes as his parents exchanged a look. Finally Donna sighed and shook her head. "We knew this was coming. It was only a matter of time. We have to tell him Alan."

"Tell me what?" Jensen swallowed thickly and stared between them. Words flickered through his mind, in the voices of his parents. _Not human. Not ours. Ethereal. Half-breed. Powers._ "Half-breed?" Jensen's eyes widened and sensation sparked along his fingers, his body glowed brightly suddenly in the room, causing the senor lights to turn off completely.

"Jensen, calm down. Just take a moment to breathe okay?" Alan stepped to the free space beside his bed, hovering uncertainly.

 _Fear_. Jensen could feel it radiating off him in waves and the power seeped out of him, cooled back down into nothing. "What am I?" He whispered, fingers curling together in his lap.

All his life Jensen had known he was different but it was subtle things, always written off. Unlike the other kids he'd never once been sick, and the one time he'd fallen and scraped his knee in the playground during grade four, the wound had been healed later that afternoon when his mother pulled off the band-aid to inspect it.

Jensen had never gone in for his immunization shots, though all his training papers had been complete somehow. And he'd always been a natural in their Space Prep classes, adjusting easily in other gravities, always one step ahead. In all his classes really, sometimes Jensen felt like he knew things before he'd even learned them, like everything was already ingrained in him.

In quiet voices Donna and Alan told Jensen their story. How they'd always wanted a child but even modern health care couldn't seem to make a pregnancy stick. How they'd hoped and prayed for a chance. Then one night, seemingly out of the blue, a man appeared at their doorstep with the little baby Jensen bundled in his arms. He told them of his life in hiding, of the woman he had fallen almost instantly in love with only to later learn that she was one of the last of her kind living on Earth.

They said the word aloud, _Ethereal_ , and Jensen knew what it meant. Everyone knew the world's history, knew how everything had changed when the visitor's first arrived. Hell, the one rule always taught from childhood was the Ethereian Act. _No human creature is to partake of intimate relations with an alien being. To do so is seen unfit by the World Government and punishment will be swift and just._ In short form, all mankind caught in a physical relationship with an alien would be looking at a life term in the Prison sector, harvesting supplies until the day they dropped. Jensen had already taken alien studies; he'd never seen a creature in the text books taking the risk for.

Apparently the _Ethereal_ had been different. Human enough that Jensen might have gone his whole life without knowing what he was if the powers hadn't kicked in. They did though, and his real father had spoken of them. He warned that Jensen would need to be carefully watched once he turned sixteen, that he wouldn't quite know how to handle his new abilities and the fact that they must remain a secret.

As Jensen sat and listened to his parents, the people he'd always thought were his parents, it felt like the world was unraveling around him. He'd never fit in because he wasn't made too. He was not of this world, he would never be again. Even then Jensen knew he couldn't stay there forever. He couldn't pretend to be someone he wasn't. And at only the age of sixteen, Jensen accepted his fate was one greater than what he could know.

-=-=-=-

Jared Padalecki could salute properly by the time he was four years old. His small hand would be at just the right angle, fingers straight and he would snap the salute up then snap it back down again. General Gerald Padalecki didn’t laugh when his small son saluted. He corrected his stance.

That was one of those moments that defined Jared’s relationship with his father. He would never see his father at one of his batten games, he would never be greeted at the door and offered a beer; nothing like that. Jared’s father corrected him, guided him and formed him into the perfect soldier.

By twelve Jared was enrolled in his first Military Academy. He remembered holding his backpack and standing in the living room in his brand new uniform and having his father tell him that his jacket needed to be straightened. That was the last time his father had touched him other than to shake his hand at every graduation. Jared left every school with honors, twice he was head of class and when he was finally on the bus heading to basic training he felt prepared to face it all. His entire youth had been boot camp.

Basic training was easy. Jared knew the history of the Planetary Alliance like the back of his hand. It was to be the answer to all the issues facing the worlds as they began the process of integration. The alliance served several functions. It kept a registry of species, logging each world and taking stock of all living forms that were planet-side. P.A. created policies and procedures for dealing with planetary immigration, inter-species conflict, use of mind-controlling powers and other issues that were never relevant until the introduction of alien species.

Growing up Jared hadn’t been exposed to a great many aliens. Unlike his friends, some of whom had aliens in their household employment; the Padalecki home was human-only.

Jared's father was pro-human. Pro-Earth. He was against the initial left leaning of Earth's Ruling body. He told Jared that the purity of the human race was reliant on the gene pool being kept pristine, free of alien DNA. Not everyone believed what the General believed. There were - as is human nature - groups of insurgents who believed that the universe was destined to be populated by a race of life forms that would be a blend of all the best qualities of each species.

It was a problem that was as old as history; people letting their differences stand in the way of peace.

 _Except for the powers._

There were some races that had powers that seemed almost surreal to humans. There were aliens with the ability to influence thought, some who could levitate or perform other unusual acts, bodies that could produce flames, skin that could mimic anything it touched. The list was endless. The _Ethereals_ had just been the tip of the iceberg but their extermination had prompted such an outcry that it would not be forgotten when aliens appeared once more in Earth’s territory.

Years after the brutal wipe-out of the _Ethereals_ another signal was received and the process of first contact began again. This time Earth’s government had learned to be suspicious, make no assumptions and the time of the Planetary Alliance began.

The Alliance was composed of two representatives of each planet, star, cloud or any other form that contained life. How the home-worlds determined their representatives was entirely up to the populations. For some species a coin toss was as valid as a democratic vote and there was even a distant race of remarkably high intelligence that still chose their representation by battle to the death. _Make no assumptions._

To ease tension and fear the Earth-side Division had agreed to participate in off-world sites only if _human only_ zones were created on each space station. These zones were protected by the armed security Division: an elite team chosen for their skill. They were trained in a variety of Alien take-down procedures, and specialized weaponry for restraining volatile species. It was a crack squad of men and women who knew the only person they could rely on was themselves.

Half way through boot camp while his squad mates were trying to survive Jared was applying to join the security division with a special request to be deployed to a space station. Three weeks before boot camp was finished Jared received a letter from E.D. confirming his posting: two years Space side in command of his own human zone in Station twenty-two (Twotwo as the locals called it). There was another handshake from his father and a respectably reserved embrace from his mother. Strapped in, horizontal, then asleep Jared hurtled toward his future without a question in his mind that what he was doing was _right_. Enforcing the no-alien zones and protecting the integrity of those who desired segregation.

-=-=-=-

Jared arrived on Twotwo as he'd left Earth, no fanfare - hardly noticed. But, his cool military detachment faltered slightly once he was on the station. There was so much to see. All the latest technological advancements were right before his eyes. There were mass projectors creating three dimensional _solid_ social companions, windows that dissolved on command and ... aliens. They’d been trained with simulations of every known species, performed battle simulations and mock ups but _knowing_ that nearly everything in front of him was real - was ... different.

Jared crossed the largest free zone on Twotwo before arriving at this sector. The free zones were bordering on organized chaos. Each free zone held no affiliation with a particular planet or race and the zones seemed to work out their own laws and system of enforcement. Jared’s Earth Division uniform with the animated Planetary Alliance patch meant people gave him a wide berth. Regardless of race or planetary affiliation; an attack on an officer was punishable by death. All species understood _death_.

Jared's head was swimming with the newness of it all by the time he arrived at his reporting kiosk. Logging in, he was given a detailed summary of his duties, a weapons manifest and an informal greeting from the station's _First_.

Jared downloaded it all to the SpeedJ on his watch. There would be time to go over it all that evening on his first shift which was, the kiosk told him, at eleven Universal Standard time.

His quarters were easy to find although _quarters_ was a generous word. Space stations were notorious for their lack of viable floor space. Humans were particularly challenging as they required a floor. If Jared had wanted to hang from the rafters or float - he would have no problem finding space. His room was located on an inner ring just outside the zone he would be working in, gravity enabled and oxygen rich. His room was about two hundred meters from the level he walked in on and Jared stepped onto the waiting wide silver disk of a hover lift to begin the journey up.

He _hated_ hover lifts. As soon as he stepped onto the platform and the invisible holder clamped onto him Jared could feel his heart rate kick up a notch, then the _lurch_ as it swept into the zero gravity mode. Someone in one of his classes had once compared it to a roller coaster ride but Jared didn’t have the foggiest what that might have felt like. By the time he reached his room he was _more_ than ready to step off the platform and through the smart glass into his room.

Small, square, white. There was a modular bed and door that no doubt led to the shower/toilet facility and a replication counter for food. More than Jared had at boot camp, far less than at home. It didn’t make much difference to him either way.

Stowing his kit in one of the overhead storage lofts he sat down on the edge of the bed. _Home_ for two years.

-=-=-=-

His first shift was easy. The rules weren’t all that complicated. He knew them from school but the field manual on his SpeedJ gave him the run down. No non-human species permitted within the zone boundaries. Only Earth-endorsed products allowed. No physical altercations of any kind as the Zone was established as a violence free area. No bartering/trade/selling of illegal and/or blacklisted items including Earth’s antiques, alien artifacts and goods and non-earth based technologies. No use of alien powers permitted whether by aliens or humans with genetic enhancements. Anyone breaking the laws would be detained by Earth-side Division Security and incarcerated until such time as they can be returned to their planet of origin.

For many beings, the worst part of the punishment was being returned to their planet of origin. It was the kind of rule Jared’s father would have loved. There were no exceptions made for those born off their home-world, those who were adopted, purchased or segregated. No matter who you were if you committed a crime in the human zone you were shipped out.

Should have been simple enough. Jared strapped a holster to his thigh and enabled his phase rifle. Easy enough to only carry one weapon when it could shift through a variety of mass indexes and stun most anything. He was ready half an hour before his shift.

-=-=-=-

If it had occurred to Jared at any point that he lived a lonely life, which it didn’t, it might have happened around the second week of his work when he realized it was already routine. The truth of it was that there was hour upon hour of boredom interspersed with brief moments of adrenaline pumping action. After only a couple of weeks Jared could already identify some regulars; certain species with a predilection for breaking rules, some who just couldn't take _not allowed_ as the answer to any question.

There were some human businesses along Jared’s route that he liked to stop by. In particular there was a coffee shop which amused him. Until his time on the space station Jared had never had the pleasure of drinking real coffee. During his school days and basic training they had been allowed no stimulants of any kind. There were many more available to him than caffeine on Twotwo but it seemed as good a place to start as any. The stop along his route helped his day to go by a little faster and the shop owner seemed to feel it was a bit of a _coup_ to have the Security officer at his shop on a regular basis.

Maybe, it didn’t feel all that bad to Jared that someone might actually notice if he didn’t show up for work one day. Maybe. He’d only met his back up detail once. A small man, blonde hair and a rather bland smile named Wickston. Their SpeedJs were linked by hot code and if someone happened to one of them the other would be summoned almost immediately. The best one could ask for on a crowded station.

In week three Jared detailed his first combative alien. It wasn’t the first time he’d pulled his phase rifle but it was the first time he used it. The sensation was as he remembered from training; a dull thump followed by a strange vacuum of sound and then the ripple of the world in front of him that moved like a wave toward the being he was detaining. It was easier than he thought to pull the trigger on a living target; harder than he expected to watch a living being crumple to the ground. The alien was from one of the far-reaching planets, non-humanoid in shape and it was only through the interpretive device in his ear that Jared received the warning that he was about to be attacked.

Transporting any ward was made easier by a hover lift and Jared was at the detention unit in no time with his first resident. The scanner clearly identified the alien and he was logged and incarcerated until a suitable transport vessel could be arranged.

And that was what Jared’s week was like. And the next week, and the week after that. More often than not he didn’t need his weapon but it was a good job and he _believed_ in what he was doing. That was saying something. He’d never wanted to be someone who worked because it provided him with housing and food; he wanted to work to make a difference.

-=-=-=-

 _Late-Winter, Earth Year 2212_

On Earth snow was falling to the ground in tiny little wisps, dancing flakes chasing each other around and around. Sometimes, when it was all too much, when the fear and anxiety weighed down on Jensen, he closed his eyes and listened to them. If he thought hard enough, if he stretched his mind and moved beyond metal walls and distant stars he could penetrate the atmosphere and zero in on place in particular. A small house below the Skyway and a still blooming pink rose bush. There were so many things in all the galaxies Jensen didn’t know but one he did was this.

That rose bush would always bloom. And, he shouldn’t be here.

Here specifically being the Human Only zone with the dozens of average Earth people going about their day like they had no clue it was too cold on their planet not to be wearing a coat. For some reason, this bothered Jensen. As a child he’d always imagined a life in space. When he grew up, when he learned more, he realized what he’d desired was to belong. That wouldn’t be happening in space or on Earth.

Which was why he was in this place he shouldn’t be trying to blend in to a crowd that shouldn’t notice him anyway. Like most of the people standing in groups and discussing politics privately Jensen wore muted tones and traditional traveling clothes. He carried all his belongings in a bag slung around his shoulder and resting on his hip, under his hand to be safe while he passed from one zone to another.

Twotwo wasn’t the most dangerous of stations, precisely why Jensen had chosen it for a chance to regroup and try again. His last attempt at securing a charter ship to the outer galaxies had fallen through in the wake of Earth Division appearing with phase rifles. Jensen was much more careful now.

Over the past eight years Jensen had gotten a little more grips on the power that stewed deep within him, a constantly churning mass of energy easily triggered, right beneath his fingertips. It was maddening to not be able to use them but Jensen wasn’t like the other aliens and his secret was potentially life threatening.

This was why Jensen knew he was in trouble the moment he heard the scream. It wasn’t a human scream - or everyone would have been turning - instead it belonged to a puppy. Jensen’s stomach churned. Somewhere not too far from the main sector there was a back room and in that room someone was taking it upon themselves to sell fresh dog meat. The practice alone made Jensen sick.

To harm a living being, to bring any sort of pain to a creature he could feel and sense and touch with his mind, was enough to have Jensen’s blood boiling. His eyes swept the room and landed on a grunt on the far side, looking around slowly. Typical Earth Division trash, hand on his phase rifle and ready to shoot at a moments later.

The peace of worlds could exist if man’s default reaction wasn’t to shoot.

Wherever the puppy was it was dying. Its screams were growing louder and Jensen could _feel_ its pain. Like shattering glass across his skin, pressing in on his chest, heavy and tense and Jensen inhaled sharp lungfuls of artificial air in attempts to calm himself.

The tremor was off his body before Jensen could handle it. In one echoing wave it shook across the large room, shattering a collection of objects throughout the room Jensen wasn’t even aware of. Everyone hit the ground, like a gut instinct, ducking their heads and it was just Jensen, standing in the middle of the room with his fingers spread and his eyes wide and lavender.

 _Fuck_.

The only thing Jensen could be grateful for was the fact that no one appeared to be hurt. Except the puppy of course but Jensen had less time to think of that. Instead he was catching the eye of the surprised Grunt across the room, then turning and bolting for the entry way as fast as he possibly could.

Jared's adrenalin started pumping the moment the wave of destruction began its path across the room then his gaze followed that path backwards to an outstretched hand. All his training kicked in immediately. The man was young, probably not much older than Jared, just over six feet tall, humanoid in appearance with a boy next door kind of look. But his eyes were quite remarkable. They were a pale color, like a faded purple that maybe Jared had seen once in a sunset somewhere.

Then the man was running and Jared was running after him. Tugging his rifle out of the holster he slapped a hand flat on the table between him and the door and vaulted over it breaking into a run the instant his feet were on the ground again. Even running full out he was able to easily press his thumb to the identifier on the rifle and release the safety. Standard protocol had Jared yelling out two warnings to “Stop!” The man slipped down a side path between the two rings and Jared skidded around the corner after him. By the time they reached the middle of the path Jared was close enough to reach out and snag the man by the back of his shirt. The abruptness of the change in speed had Jared swinging the man around in a wide arch before slamming him back against the wall and stepping back two full paces to train the phase rifle directly at the centre of his chest. “Stay. Put.”

Cold tendrils of fear curled through Jensen as the air rushed from his lungs, the idea of being _caught_ was terrifying. This was so very bad, Jensen had to push his energy down to keep from flinging the Grunt across the corridor. If he did that his trouble would be even worse than what it was at the moment. Hurting them was an offense no one could afford.

Then Jensen lifted his eyes and locked on the hazel gaze before him and everything in one moment shifted, tilted and buzzed. Jensen could feel the spark of energy and sensation along his fingertips. It bubbled out of him, swelled around them, like the air was growing thicker and the moment was freezing. Jensen could feel the race of his heart, the race of the man’s before him, the pulse of his blood, the next breath he took in.

Jared's lashes fluttered, and his pulse jumped and he swayed forward slightly then stumbled back. He tried to find his voice in the flood of sensation that was battering into him but managed only a weak murmur. The man's eyes were locked on Jared's and a slow tremble started somewhere deep at the base of his spine and worked its way up in a spiraling growth of pressure and heat. His rifle tilted to the side, shaking in his unsteady grip and he panted softly as he stared into the swirling glow of lilac in the man's eyes.

“What...” Jensen whispered. He was surprised by the deepness of his voice, the way it seemed to send bursts of colors around them. It was all in his mind, or between them, Jensen couldn’t imagine what might be seen from anyone passing by. Though at that moment it was just this man - this _Grunt_ \- and Jensen was stepping closer. His hand fluttered up and at the first touch his skin sparked, little visible white lights dancing between his finger tips and the man’s jaw. It was all conspiring, pulling them together, and Jensen could barely breathe because of the band tightening around them.

Lowering the rifle slowly to his side, Jared felt pinned by those eyes, trapped and everything in his mind was crying out to move, run, and raise the weapon. _Do something_. But there was that swirl of color in those eyes, like a sea of mist that Jared could reach out and touch. Sure he was imagining things he flinched slightly when an almost spark of light from the man’s fingers was too close, too long, too bright. “No,” he murmured.

Lifting his hand to push the man back Jared was shaken by the way heat seeped up his hand, along his arm, like the man was liquid fire and pouring into him - through him.

To feel the weight of so many emotions and the swirl of this unknown sensation was enough to break down all the carefully built walls Jensen had constricted after so many years. To feel the man pushing him away was a blow he wasn’t anticipating. He stumbled back even if the touch hadn’t been so strong and his eyes widened. “But- but we-” Jensen surged closer once more, reaching out for him to try and grasp more of that _touch_.

“We? What?” Jared’s chest was aching and he shook his head to try and clear his vision. His shoulder raised and he flinched back and it took every ounce of concentration he had to lift the rifle once more and press it hard against the man’s chest. “Wh-What did you do to me?” He pressed his free hand against his eyes briefly then clenched it into a fist to try and stop the shaking. The more he tried to pull away the worse it felt, like some kind of cord was tied onto him, _in_ him, pulling him forward.

Shock rippled through Jensen. All of these powers, all this energy coursing through his veins was too much. And the weapon digging into his chest only conspired against it all, making Jensen’s shoulder shake. “Nothing. I did nothing.” He felt an ache, somewhere deep within him, and Jensen not for the first time wished he had some explanation for himself. Some answer he could give the man who was looking at him now with fear. “I wouldn’t. I- it just, who _are_ you?”

Shaking his head again Jared frowned and looked back up at the man at the end of his rifle. “Earth Division: Security. Padalecki. You’re-” his voice broke and he tore his gaze away from the man’s eyes. “You’re in .. in violation of our zone rules. That wasn’t human, you’re not human.”

Jared ran through the procedures in his head trying to bring himself some focus again. But everything was so strange, the way his thoughts were slow like they were moving through water or sand. And he just wanted to touch the man, pull him closer, protect him. “Jesus Christ, what did you do... what have you done?’

“Nothing. I did nothing,” Jensen repeated because words were having trouble forming in his mind. This was unexplainable, the instant connection he felt for this, _Padalecki_. Barely any questing forward and he found the man’s name in his mind. _Jared_. “Jared,” he repeated aloud and smiled, the name fell from his lips with the faintest burst of energy and the lights around them flickered.

Jensen had always had to figure things out on his own. When his powers had first come he was terrified, learning the truth was worse, and he spent years alone, wandering and exploring who he was and what he could do. But here, suddenly standing before this Earth Division officer - beings he’d always sneered at - it was like pieces of him coming together, lining up. Jensen suddenly felt whole, completely, only aching because they weren’t closer. “Touch me,” Jensen whispered, not daring to move against the phase rifle still indenting his chest.

The man’s words were more compelling than any order Jared had ever heard in his entire life. Trembling with the strain of trying to resist and _wanting_ more than anything to touch the man Jared gasped out a breath and clenched his jaw tightly. Finally, his hand lifted, turned slightly and the backs of his fingers brushed across smooth, cool flesh.

Jensen leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering closed. It was like a wave of peace through him, better than the coolest breeze or the touch of warm water. His whole body swayed forward, air flowing through his lungs and for just that moment Jensen felt completely connected to every inch of Jared before him.

Feeling the fear, the uncertainty, the desire to pull away and take charge of a situation Jared should clearly have a grasp on, Jensen opened his eyes. “My name is Jensen,” he said quietly though he thought the man could know, if he only searched hard enough. Their connection was palpable and one unexpected amongst humans. But Jensen had read of it in his exhaustive searches through other races to lead to some clue of his own. They had imprinted, souls bound and twisted together. And Jensen’s smile strengthened.

Jared's head tilted to the side as he was suddenly awash in feelings of relief, peace, and the sensation of being soothed and comforted. The muscle in his jaw stopped twitching and he blew out a long slow breath. “Jensen.” As soon as the name rolled off Jared’s tongue it felt familiar like it should mean something more. “Do I know you?”

“Only as you should,” Jensen whispered like he couldn’t get his voice to go any louder. He considered that he very well couldn’t. Any louder and he might be shattering solar powered lights and alerting others to their presence. For now they were alone in the corridor, Jensen couldn’t spare thought as to what might be happening in the wake of his earlier outburst.

“Have to take you in,” Jared murmured. His hand had fallen to _Jensen’s_ shoulder and he found himself squeezing the soft material over the man’s firm skin. “I have to, you, you have powers.” Jared felt like he was drunk or drugged in some way but as far as he knew there was no alien presence detected yet that had any kind of ability to do that without touch. “It’s a violation and you’ll be shipped off planet.”

Struggling to pull his hand away Jared felt every inch that he moved back. It was agonizingly slow progress but he managed to withdraw slowly and fumbled on his belt for the ring cuff. “Hold out your hands.”

Sadness washed through Jensen, thick and tangible, bathing the space between them in waves he knew Jared must feel. “They will do worse than ship me off planet. They will do worse than kill me.” But he held out his hands because Jared requested it and a part of his being told him to follow every request Jared made. Looking up into Jared’s eyes, he could feel the true weight of what would be waiting for him once he was processed and his identity discovered. “These aren’t necessary. I will follow you without command.”

It was the simplest question and Jared had never found anything more difficult to ask. “What _are_ you?” It _hurt_ to hear Jensen say those things, _hurt_ like he’d been sliced in half or run through with something.

“Half-breed,” Jensen murmured and dropped his gaze at the ingrained shame that rose up in him. They all knew what it meant, how dirty and wrong their human upbringings had made it out to be. To breed with someone of a different species was going against everything that made them human. “My father was human. My mother. My mother was,” Jensen looked up again, knowing the moment the truth was out Jared would understand the implications. “Ethereal.”

Jared could feel the fear rising up in Jensen’s body. “Ethereal,” he echoed. His head started to shake slowly back and forth. “No, that’s impossible. They were exterminated.” His eyes widened as he felt hurt ricochet back at him from the other man. But the eyes, the way they swirled with color and the ripple effect of an almost invisible power back in the room where this had all started. “Half-breed… no one. That’s sick - no one would do that to a child.”

Swallowing around the lump that was rising in his throat Jared reached out to press Jensen’s hands down and felt a flare of heat again tinged with uncertainly. Jared had no idea how he knew that all the feelings were coming from Jensen - it was just like there was something _in_ his mind that wasn’t there before, like he _knew_ the face in front of him.

Part of Jensen wanted to be angry, angry with Jared for insulting his parents, for calling his race something so awful. But he felt only sadness and the tingle of sparks from the touch. And Jared’s internal struggle against what he knew and what was happening to him now. “It’s not sick,” he breathed and watched Jared’s hands for a moment before looking up. “It was all they could do, it was their only hope.”

Jensen wondered if his mother and father felt something like this. As the story went the Ethereal had searched across people to find their suitable mates, was this the feeling they were looking for? Even if Jared and he couldn’t breed, it was there, and that was too much to ignore. “You know what they’ll do, when they learn what I am.”

Jensen would be dissected by the top minds of the World Government, and if he survived, he’d be killed in the end. He’d worked so hard to get to this point and now the one person he’d ever been with who made him feel whole was going to hand him over to those who would bring his downfall. It was irony at its strongest.

Jared’s brow furrowed and he moved back again, closing his eyes against the onslaught of _fear_ and _resignation_. “Aliens. Aliens and those with partial alien DNA are shipped back to their planet of origin once identified.” He pressed his fingertips to his forehead and closed his eyes. “You’ll be incarcerated until a complete identification is made.”

“Earth is my planet of origin. There is-” Jensen struggled with the energy in him. There was pain, fear, and a hollow emptiness building that he wished to beg Jared to fix. If anyone could it would be him, and it didn’t scare Jensen that he thought this already. “Please,” he looked up at Jared through watery eyes, pushing his emotions at Jared so the man could feel it all. “They will experiment on me until I’m of no more use than they’ll kill me. Then my race truly will be exterminated.”

“This is crazy,” Jared laughed but the smile faded from his lips quickly. As much as he wanted to dismiss what Jensen was saying - he could _feel_ that the man was telling him the truth - or - thought he was. As far as Jared knew there was no longer any testing on live subjects and as much as he _knew_ that not everything he’d been told was the absolute truth - he had no reason to doubt his superiors.

Shaking his head slowly Jared moved back again and holstered his rifle. “I’m takin’ you in. Come with me.” Turning he started to walk, somehow, believing that Jensen would follow and he could hear the man’s footsteps behind him. The disappointment he could feel was like a vice around his heart and Jared rubbed angrily at his eyes as the prickling sensation of tears started to grow.

There was no need to look anywhere but down at his feet as he followed Jared through the maze of Twotwo. He could feel the man, a pulsating warmth inches from himself. Jensen wondered how long it would be until he was in the hands of the government. How long until he was torn apart. They would do all in their power to learn everything about his being and technology today had advanced light years beyond what it had been when the Ethereal first came. It would be a miracle if Jensen ever saw another being again.

“Will you stay with me?” Jensen asked Jared’s back quietly, despair a thick heavy weight pressing in on all sides. And just beneath it, Jensen could feel joy and hope, his soul rejoicing at the prospect of even a few more minutes in the presence of Jared.

Jared’s step faltered and he slowed. He’d never felt the weight of such sadness before; never had a reason to. There was nothing in Jared’s life that he cared enough about to fear losing. But there was so much _loss_ and _fear_ swirling around inside him he felt as though he would be ill if he didn’t manage to stop it.

Slowing his pace until he was in step with Jensen he reached out and threaded his fingers through the other man’s and resumed his pace. “It’ll be fine, I promise.” Half of him was ashamed that he’d broken with protocol so quickly, easily and it strengthened his resolve to get Jensen to the holding cells and get himself as far away as possible. “It’ll be fine,” he lied.

“You don’t have to lie to me.” Jensen lifted his gaze to Jared and squeezed the hand in his. It was warm and pleasant and even knowing he was walking to his fate, Jensen felt the comfort in it. “I can feel it. Your lie?” Jensen frowned but tightened his hand. “Can you feel it, can you feel me?” Jensen wanted Jared to feel it, wanted to know he wasn’t the only one who was experiencing this dizzying pleasure.

Jared made the mistake of tilted his head down at look into those eyes again. "I can feel- I -" he sighed and ran his handd through his hair. "I don't know what it is," he almost whispered. For some reason he couldn't tell a blatant lie, say that there was nothing. There was _something_ going on in Jared's body. His heart was thudding away dull and thick, blood racing through his veins and his head was throbbing. “Doesn’t feel like _pleasure_ ,” he muttered.

Blinking up at Jared, Jensen frowned for just a moment before smiling. “I never said that it was.” He’d thought it though, and clearly Jared was feeling more than he could even define. “I’m sorry it doesn’t feel like pleasure for you.” Even with everything weighing him down, Jensen could feel that warmth and glow. He gathered it up, collected it in a bubble in his mind and pushed all the tingling heat and sparks toward Jared.

A shiver of pleasure ran down Jared’s spine and his step faltered again. Pulling Jensen to a stop just at the end of the corridor he turned to him slowly, swaying forward again. “What? What did you do?”

There was a flush crawling along Jared’s skin and his eyes were feeling heavier like he could barely keep them open. Lips twitching into a slight smile he let his lashes fall closed for a few moments so he could let the sensation run its course. Liquid hot and gentle until it faded slightly.

“It’s what I’m feeling. Right now for you.” Jensen turned to face him and pushed forward, leaning into his warmth. “I wanted you to feel it. I wanted you to.” Jensen smiled up at him. It wasn’t to make Jared take him away from his inevitable fate, it was only the truth. “That is pleasure. That is what this is.”

“Do you know me?” Jared felt like he’d always known Jensen, like maybe they’d been friends for their entire lives, lovers somewhere - some summer he couldn't remember anymore. “I don’t. I don’t know you.” _But he did know him._

Shaking his head again Jared pulled Jensen forward again even though it felt like he had to force himself to put each foot in front of the other. “It’s not far.”

“I don’t know you. But our souls know each other. Mine will mourn for yours.” Jensen whispered and allowed Jared to lead them on. He felt the pull and flare of their connection, he knew it would end sooner than he would ever want. Jensen thought he should pull his hand from Jared’s to ease the ache but no part of him was willing to separate them now.

“Jared,” he said in a tight whisper and stopped, making Jared stop as well. “I was raised by two pure humans, I never- they. My parents, they’ll never know what happened to me. If I give your their location, could you tell them? Could you just say I’m sorry?” Jensen blinked up at him, pleading through his eyes and the press of emotions between them.

Unconsciously, Jared slipped his free hand over Jensen’s hip and let it creep around Jensen’s middle. “Sorry? Why? What do you have to be sorry for?” Tears welled in Jared’s eyes and he let out a small moan as he leaned into Jensen’s space and pressed his forehead to Jensen’s temple.

Eyes fluttering closed, Jensen pressed forward against Jared’s warmth. It was comforting, Jensen had gone so many years with affection from the people he thought were his parents but nothing ever did and ever would compare to this. Truthfully, Jensen would never feel comfort again once Jared turned him over.

“I may not have always made the best choices,” Jensen whispered and he felt a tear swell and slide down his cheek. When it dropped to the cold metal space station floor it blossomed into just the slightest patch of grass on the ground that withered and died a moment later. “It must be written somewhere, that I was meant to find my perfect someone and he was meant to do what was right.” Jensen wanted to kiss Jared, but he feared he’d die in even more agony if he touched those lips once and never got to again.

Closing his eyes against the up-swell of disappointment the feeling that _loss_ was so close; Jared stepped as close as he could and pulled the man into his arms. Letting his lips trail down the man’s cheek he murmured something; words, sounds, it didn’t really matter. “It’ll be okay,” he whispered. Jared’s lips brushed against Jensen’s and he gasped as the heat flashed through him ten times as brightly as before. “Jensen,” he murmured.

“Please don’t lie.” Jensen breathed and closed his eyes, losing himself for just a moment in the renewed swell of emotions and warmth he couldn’t quite name. Except in terms of nature, like sunshine and thick grass and dewy leaves in the morning light.

“Will you tell my parents Jared? Will you find them and apologize and tell them I love them?” His hands slid up to Jared’s neck, curving around the skin. Jensen could feel the tense pressure of muscles, pushing with a lightness, Jensen soothed the muscles, relaxing away the tension that came either from this moment or from a lifetime of being stiff. Jensen lamented the fact he would never know.

Nodding slightly Jared whispered, “I’ll find them.” He wanted to tell Jensen again that everything would be fine, not because it was a lie but because he believed it. But, at the same time, he knew there would be nothing Jensen’s parents could do to help him. If Jared were to find these people he’d probably have to report them. They _must_ have known about Jensen and would be held responsible. “We have to go,” he murmured. Each time he spoke his lips moved softly against Jensen’s and Jared’s heart beat a little faster.

Giving in to his desire, Jensen tilted his head up and let his lips meet Jared’s. All at once Jensen felt too big and too small for all the galaxies. He could feel every single fiber of Jared’s being, down to each beat of his heart and trickle of sensation along his skin. It was more than them, more than all the other moments that led up to this. Jensen felt breathless and more alive than possible. Pressing forward he deepened the kiss, needing more of that heat, for this one moment, his own.

Moaning quietly, Jared circled his arms around Jensen’s body and opened his mouth wider to slide his tongue forward _just_ into the wet heat of the man’s mouth. Feeling flooded through him, weak then strong, heat and cold - a swirl and mess of _pleasurelustcomfort_ \- in the strangest mixture. Breathing was difficult and Jared didn’t care because there was nothing he felt like he needed more than the man who was pressed up against him.

Jensen felt like he could crawl up into Jared’s arms, up into his entire being, and that they could connect in more ways than he even understood. In that single kiss Jensen could feel their future expanding before them and each breath he pulled in through his nose was like fire through his veins. The man’s uniform was thick padding against his chest but Jensen sought for more contact, more touch. A moan rose up in him and he thought maybe it caused the metal corridor around them vibrate.

 _No._ Jared stumbled back from Jensen; body jolting as he pulled away. “This is, I can’t.” He pressed the heels of his hands hard into his eyes as the pain of being torn apart sliced through him. It was all wrong _and more right than anything else_ and Jared’s training kicked into gear - hour up hour of being tested and pushed. “Let’s go.”

Fighting _every_ damn instinct that was pressing for him to reach behind him and pull Jensen to him Jared simply dropped his gaze and strode forward through the hurt.

For a moment Jensen could do little but stand there and inhale, trying to stabilize the station beneath his feet. He felt like he was coming apart at the seams, like Jared walking away was shredding his heart to pieces. Inhaling shakily, Jensen forced himself to turn and follow Jared. Each step felt heavy and weighted, echoing around them with each footfall on the metal. He could feel tears slipping down his cheeks and he couldn’t believe that twenty four years being alive had brought him to this point.

Jared couldn’t look at the man again as he trailed along behind him. They weren’t very far from the incarceration facility and Jared felt every damn footfall like it was jarring his spine. Jensen’s presence was like a weight on his shoulders, in his heart and tightening up around his throat. He could feel eyes on them, no doubt people were confused. Usually if they noticed Jared at all he was dragging a restrained alien along behind him. This time, he was simply trudging along followed by another _man_.

When they finally reached the E.D. Security building Jared’s hand hesitated for a few moments at the ident plate then pressed against it. Light flashed over his palm and the door dissolved so he could lead Jensen inside. The light was bright and Jared squinted, dragging a hand down his face in frustration. It shouldn’t feel like so wretched, so heavy, so hurtful. _Final._

This was the place all people feared. No one wanted to be at the hands of E.D. Security, or any branch of any government military power. And Jensen had followed without restraint, without being forced. Like somehow the bond between Jared and himself though invisible, pulled him along. He kept his head to the ground but his tears increased and Jensen watched through blurry vision as a small field of grass grew with each drop down by his feet.

“How long?” Jensen asked quietly, unsure if he was asking how much longer he would still feel this wonderfully glorious man in front of him or how long until they would cart him off. He wasn’t even sure he wanted an answer, but his own sense of loss and sadness was too consuming to pick through all of Jared’s conflicting emotions and so he was taking any form of connection he could.

Jared dropped his gaze to the green that was blossoming then wilting at Jensen's feet. “I-” it confused him too much. Every sensation felt too strong and he turned to the first cell and murmured, “disengage.” The door dissolved and Jared held his hand out to show Jensen he wanted him to move inside. “They have to categorize your D.N.A.” Sucking in a shudder of a breath he continued quietly. “It will only take a little while and they’ll arrange for a transport to take you back to the plant your line originated from.”

It hurt to step back, pulling himself out of the cell so that Jensen could move past him. “It won’t be long,” he muttered, hand combing nervously through his hair.

Stepping into the small cell, Jensen looked around at virtually nothing and considered how this would be the last room he would be in without being strapped down and injected with drugs he couldn’t begin to imagine. _I don’t want to die,_ he thought and struggled with the pull for Jared, turning around to look at him through the doorway.

“I hope… that you aren’t hurt.” Jensen said quietly, blinking up at Jared through tear streaked eyes. He had always considered himself so strong, now he felt weak and broken and yet eager to take the sadness away from Jared. “When it happens. I hope you can’t feel it. I don’t want you to suffer.” In his studies alien imprinting had always spoken about death severing the connection and how the remaining mate often collapsed under the intense loss. Somehow it hurt more to imagine Jared’s loss of life compared to his own. “I’m glad I met you. Even if, just for a little while.”

“Engage,” Jared said. The door solidified between them, clear and glistening in the bright light.

Wave after wave of grief and forgiveness drifted up over Jared’s body and he felt his muscles tense as he tried to leave. Instead, he raised his hand and pressed his palm against the door. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Jared had never run from anything in his entire life but he was certain there was no other way to get out of the building. Jensen’s presence tugged at him every step he took and Jared’s heart was shattering by the time he made it to the front entrance. Slamming his hand on the ident pad he pressed against the door until it dissolved and he fell out into the stale air of the station. He didn’t stop running until he hit the hover lift by his quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jared fell into his bunk after leaving Jensen it was like his muscles didn’t work the right way anymore, resisting when they should give and all he could feel in his heart, his _mind_ every damn inch of him was the sorrow and love that radiated from the stranger he felt he knew.

 _Jensen._

When Jared closed his eyes all he could see were lavender swirls, tears – liquid hot – and every moment he lay there he fought the urge to go back to see Jensen.

There had to be an explanation. Nothing existed that couldn’t be explained scientifically. There were species capable of _doping_ human being with a single touch. What if Jensen’s species had simply advanced upon that trait?

Jared rolled onto his back, eyes riveted to the ceiling. The problem was that everything he felt from Jensen seemed _so_ real that Jared couldn’t convince himself that it was forged somehow rather than just _existing_.

And, the man – the alien – had claimed he was Ethereal.

A species of beings that had been wiped off the face of the Earth. Literally. Violence – hidden from their human friends – had been their downfall.

Again, Jared’s military mind clicked over. There was no advantage to a lie. Jensen had to have known that he would be scanned in his cell and that his genetic makeup would be mapped out with unerring precision.

 _Jensen_.

Human parents. People who had possibly raised Jensen as their child. Jared had seen the love in Jensen’s face when he spoke of them. He _felt_ the love. Jared could still feel it. Why bring them up at all if he truly cared for them?

Another wave of sadness rolled across Jared and he squeezed his eyes closed and crossed his arms tight across his aching chest.

“Sleep pattern adjust. Ten minutes.” One of the modern luxuries Jared rarely used – the controlled atmosphere of his room could be changed to induce sleep in minutes. Running away twice in one night. The General would be so proud. Pushing out a pained laugh Jared rolled onto his side. His uniform was tight, confining but he was too exhausted to get out of it.

Then Jensen was _with_ him again. But this time the sadness was fading, warmth and tenderness trailed across Jared’s body like warm water trickling over his body. Jared’s thoughts drifted to the lavender eyes as his body began to relax. Sighing he felt certain that Jensen was reaching out for him, - pushing that warmth and peace toward Jared again.

His eyelids drifted closed. Everything would be better after he slept. Jensen would be processed, his species identified and he would be transferred.

The sensations of their kiss flitted across Jared’s consciousness and he curled up on his side. He twitched once – the kind of jolt the human body makes when just on the verge of sleep. His breaths deepened and evened out and his thoughts finally gave him some peace.

-=-=-=-

A light mist covered Jensen’s arms, curling the fine downy hairs up and darkening them on his pale skin. Always pale. He never burned, never tanned, and well, up in space everyone was pale anyway. But currently at that moment Jensen was pretending to be in a rain forest and all around him his powers were trickling out, helping his imagination strengthen.

When Jensen opened his eyes he was sitting surrounded by thick sparkling grass that swayed in an invisible breeze. There were trees, the call of birds, and a gathering earthy steam that was making it impossible to see the glass door keeping him confined. Jensen didn’t need to see the door. There was only one person he would want to see and he was not here. In fact, Jensen could sense him across the station, a nagging pull that was pleading to be latched onto and soothed.

His mate. Jared Padalecki. Earth Division: Security. A grunt. And yet the moment their eyes had met it was a meeting of so much more. Thinking back on it now when he was away from the slightly dizzying pull of the man, Jensen could recall the splash of colors that had swirled around them. Blues and golds and sparks of light. Their souls leaving their bodies and meeting in the middle, forever locked and bound before they had even touched.

In the years since Jensen’s powers first originated he had been more than overwhelmed, forced to stay in his house for months afterward because any intense situation could make him lose control of the constantly brewing energy swell. Then his parents had located a group of Traditional Monks living in the middle of the protected Amazon rain forest. Living on the lands was generally forbidden by the World Government due to eco concerns but the Monks were caring for the forest, nurturing it back from the near collapse it had in the beginning of the twenty first century. And, as they were a people not meant to judge, they had sent Jensen there to learn the peace and stability needed to control his powers.

Eight years later and Jensen had never returned to his adopted parents. They had connected a few times via digital conversations on satellite waves but Jensen couldn’t return to that life from before. He had done a few unmentionable things to hitch a lift up to the Stations, bouncing from one to the other on the Shuttle transports until someone might offer a ride to a galaxy and a planet that were nothing but myth. All because a couple of years ago Jensen had a dream of a planet full of Ethereals and Half-Breeds and his real mother and father waiting to hold him close.

None of this though, the years of preparing and learning and studying, could have prepared him for imprinting with Jared. Suddenly it made so much more sense why Father Melousa had insisted he specifically study alien mating habits. Imprinting was a fairly common thing amongst races with genetically enhanced powers. It worked in a variety of ways depending on the species. Since no real literature had been written on Ethereals, Jensen had to recall the text provided on some of the similar species.

For instance, the Cluxian from the planet Oigime - though slightly frog/human like in appearance with large bug eyes and green skin - were capable of imprinting on sight. When a mated pair would meet for the first time they would instantly be drawn together and on many occasions would need to be safely relocated to a private place for their bond to grow. Jensen suspected that once upon a time the Ethereals had been the same. Maybe when their population was still blooming, on whatever planet they originated from, a mated pair would meet, imprint, and celebrations were thrown in the honor.

Sometimes Jensen would know things and be unable to explain how he did. It was as if the answers were just ingrained in the Ethereal part of him. This was how he knew Jared was his soul mate, that they were destined to be together, that their very beings had already imprinted and bound to each other. And though Jensen knew he was likely only hours away from being a creature of science and exploration, he was content in the knowledge that he’d been given the opportunity to meet Jared just once before it could happen.

He only wished that Jared had felt likewise, that Jared had told him anything to suggest that their bond truly was as deep. But Jensen couldn’t be angry at him; he considered that he might never be able too. Instead he smiled and reached out with his mind to soothe the man that he could sense was asleep in his room across the station. Whereas Jensen could feel these emotions with every part of his being, sort them out and give them proper places within him, Jared had likely never felt any of them at all. Which was how Jensen knew already that he was in love with the Security officer he’d never see again and that it would have to be enough to relive the memory of their one kiss until the not too distant end.

Jensen had no idea how long he’d been meditating in his forest, soothing the ache created by the distance between Jared and himself, not thinking of the future to come. But when the glass door opened again he could hear the surprised bark of an order on the other side and his eyes opened, shoulders tense and alert. Part of Jensen had been considering fighting his way past whatever guards came next. But it would only get him to Jared and Jared would only bring him back. And the consequences would be worse for hurting the grunts in the first place. Even Jensen could get himself to be violent which was against every part of his nature as long as he wasn’t angry.

“What the fuck is this man?” The grunt on the other side of the now disengaged glass door sounded appropriately confused. “Padalecki? Are you playing a trick on me? Who the hell is in there?”

Jensen considered using his powers in this situation as well. He could make the forest denser, he could create long branches and vines that would pull him up off the floor and lift him up into the trees. But creating an entire forest in even such a small space had been slightly draining and Jensen didn’t want to be without any powers when they finally did manage to determine what he was. He would never every ounce of energy he had to keep himself sane.

So he pushed to his feet slowly and reached out for Jared one more time, just to ensure he was safely tucked away and asleep. Jensen gathered enough collection of energy, all the love and peace and warmth he’d felt in his so brief time knowing Jared and sent it his way, filling his dreams with the most glorious of things. Then he let the rain forest around him slowly drift away. The fog lifted, the trees pulled back, the grass curled in on itself and within moments it was simply Jensen standing in a room of echoing metal walls and floors facing a young man with short, dark, crew cut hair.

“What the-” The man blinked at him in confusion. On his uniform, above the traditional Planetary Alliance badge, Jensen could see the name _Wickston_. It didn’t take long for the man to realize Jensen had been the source of the forest and his phase rifle came out, eyes narrowing. “Don’t move. Just. Stay right there.”

Jensen blinked at him, arms dropping to his side. He wasn’t going to move and he didn’t know why everyone always seemed to think the worst of anything non-human but then, the humans had always been the most judgmental of all races. Eventually no species would trust another and entire galaxies would be at war with each other.

“Alright alien scum; let’s find out what the hell you are.” Wickston growled and kept his gun up, sliding to the side to punch a few things into the monitor on the wall.

Apparently the D.N.A. was meant to be taken while he was in the room, likely a series of scanning processes that would be impossible to fool. If his species was one listed in the databases aboard each Space Station. This wasn’t the case. There had never been a reason to need the Ethereal classification in the system.

“Half human. Sick. Sick fucking alien.” Wickston turned sharp eyes to him and scowled, shaking his head in disgust. “What kind of sick being wants to breed with an alien? So who was your Mama? Disgustin’ frog slime? Nah, something prettier for a pretty boy like you.”

A sinking feeling was growing in Jensen’s gut and he struggled against it, trying to pull it back and keep it safely hidden. He thought about Jared sleeping, trying to work through everything that had happened to them quite suddenly, the last thing he needed was to worry further about the half alien creature he’d had no choice but to turn in.

When several long minutes passed with nothing but muttering swears from Wickston and a series of tapping beeps on the display monitor, Jensen let himself relax slightly. The man wouldn’t be able to classify him, and would leave him be until someone with more authority came to figure it out.

Only, that wasn’t the case. When at least ten minutes of no answer passed, Wickston’s face began to turn red with anger. Jensen could feel it sliding off him in burning waves. It was enough to have him step back and swallow thickly.

“What the fuck did you do half breed shit?” Wickston growled and stepped forward, spinning the phase rifle around in his grasp.

The end connected with his nose in a blinding crash of cartilage and heated blood. Jensen stumbled back in shock and confusion, hands coming up to his nose. The blood that came out was tinged with blue, an unusual color he’d never seen before, having never been injured enough to cut the skin. He stared at in shock, shoulders shaking with the rippling effect of pain through him.

“What the hell _are_ you?” Wickston hissed, panting slightly.

Jensen knew that sometimes breaking certain laws could drive some people crazy. There were two types of humans now-a-days, the ones that went along with everything because they had no other choice and the ones that were driven with passion and heat to enforce the rules established. Wickston was clearly the second. The phase rifle came down again, this time landing a hard blow of the barrel right along the side of Jensen’s face. He stumbled into the wall, letting out a scream as the rifle connected once more and sent him to the ground. The man was demanding for answers Jensen couldn’t give, couldn’t make sense of beyond the mind numbing pain reigning down on him in blows.

-=-=-=-

Jared was wide awake and half out of bed before he realized what he was doing.

 _Jensen_.

Jared’s mind was full of pain, the wretched sharp kind of pain that must have jolted him out of his slumber. Staggering across the room he shoved at his hair to clear his line of sight and holstered his rifle. Heading toward the smart glass he pressed against it nervously and let out a frustrated growl when the hover lift seemed to take forever to get to his floor.

Something was happening, had happened, the warmth and peace that Jared had felt earlier was now replaced by fear and distrust, _pain_ , “God,” Jared murmured.

On the lift he adjusted his uniform nervously, snapped the holster shut and then overrode the safety to leap down to the ground from about six feet in the air, rolled and sprang up to break into a full on run. He _needed_ to get to Jensen

There was the usual thin scattering of crowd. Space stations never slept and Jared had no trouble weaving his way through the people. It was easy. He was spurred on by an absolute _need_ to get to the stranger with the pale eyes, he knew something was wrong - something was very wrong. Just like the way warmth and comfort had settled over Jared earlier, now, he had a sense of dread and fear that was shaking him to his core.

He crossed the distance between his building and the cell-building in less than five minutes. A full out run that left him slightly breathless by the time he was pressing a shaking palm to the ident pad and muttering softly when the door _finally_ gave way and he was inside.

“Jensen?” His first instinct should have been to call out for his colleague. Wickston should be on duty. If anyone would have been in the cells with Jensen - Wickston would know about it. Frowning, Jared flipped his holster open and licked his lips once before sliding back to the wall along the hallway. _Rain_. He was sure he could hear raindrops pelting the metal surface somewhere. “Wickston? Identify!”

 _Nothing_.

Rounding the corner Jared pulled his weapon and aimed at the center of the cell doorway. It was open. Wickston was lying on his side toward the left side of the cell and as far away as was possible in the tiny square of metal Jensen was curled up in the corner. Vines of some kind of plant... tree Jared had never seen before were wrapped around Jensen, curving over his limbs and looking like it was constricting him. Rain. “Jesus...”

Rain was pattering down in the cell, falling around Jensen’s body in the corner of the room. Jared breathed in a startled breath and felt the warmth and moisture of the air. Jensen looked like he was breathing but Jared couldn’t be sure; the man was soaked, rivulets of water running down his face and neck, hair plastered in damp swirls to his forehead and cheeks.

Kneeling quickly by Wickston Jared felt for his pulse and felt it strong and slow under his fingertips. A quick glance at the man’s biopatch showed that his physical condition was satisfactory; he was recovering from some kind of ... event.

“Jensen?” Jared moved closer to the _half-breed_. He moved in a crouch, rifle trained on the vines and sliding along the length of them trying to understand where they began. Everything he felt flooding from Jensen was confusion and still underpinned by the dull ache of pain and hurt. Physical hurt and distrust - emotional hurt - the kind that was so much harder to heal.

When there was no movement from the man Jared rubbed furiously at his face for a moment then slid down to his knees and reached out to slip his hand over the almost shredded and damp material of Jensen’s shirt. The rain drops faltered, as though there was some kind of shift - a wind - and Jared felt the soothing cool landing on his skin. “Jensen? What happened?”

For a few moments Jensen thought he had imagined Jared to ease the pain and ache, the complete and utter fear. He blinked through water up at the man and eased the rain. It had been tinged with his power, meant to heal any damage done to Wickston when Jensen had lost control before and sent him flying across the room. Since Jared was crouched there, looking at him with slightly wide eyes, Jensen assumed his colleague must be okay. But the weapon was still drawn and he frowned.

“I didn’t mean to hurt him,” Jensen whispered, the vines around him tightened, wrapping around his legs, his arms, over his chest. The comfort of a touch that wasn’t human. And Jared, real and solid before him. Jensen wanted to fall forward into his arms but he was scared what might happen if he did. “I healed him. He should be okay. I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He knew hurting a grunt was almost like signing your death order, they wouldn’t execute you or anything but you’d wish you were dead by the end.

Jensen's bright eyes were fearful and Jared could feel the worry and what bordered on terror. And relief. _God_. The man was glad Jared was there. Jensen was bloody, his face already bruising dark just under his skin. His blood was red but too dark, thick, blue. _There was a blue tinge, glimmer in Jensen’s blood._

Jared’s eyes lingered over the wounds then trailed down the vines that seemed to be holding him so tightly. “It’s okay,” he soothed, “just...” Nothing Jared had ever been trained with had prepared him for the last twenty-four hours. Slipping his hand further along Jensen’s shoulder Jared felt relief skittering across his awareness as his fingers slid along the damp flesh of Jensen’s neck. “You’re hurt. What happened?”

Closing his eyes Jensen forced the vines to retreat slightly, giving more room for Jared’s touch. It instantly curled through him, warmth and comfort, filling in the places the vines before couldn’t touch, specifically the ache in his chest. “The D.N.A. wouldn’t read, Wickston wanted answers. I. I couldn’t say.” _He wouldn’t believe me even if I tried_. Jensen lifted his eyes to Jared and scooted forward, desperate for more touch. “He, he did- and, I tried to stop. But, I thought he might ki- I just, needed him to stop.”

Glancing back over his shoulder Jared’s eyes found Wickston’s discarded weapon, bloodied at the butt with the same glint of blue red that was Jensen’s blood. “What did _he_ do?” Jared hesitated a moment, returned his gaze to Jensen’s face and holstered his weapon.

Pushing his hands through the vines, Jared pulled at Jensen to turn him then ran his fingers gently over the man’s face. He was injured badly, maybe a broken nose. Pistol whipped. “Fuckin’ asshole.” Jared might believe that the species should be separated, kept pure, but this crossed so many lines it was ridiculous. They were charged with keeping their wards safe not trying to beat the _life_ out of them. The vines shuddered and Jared pulled back slightly. “Is this... are they ... you?”

However inappropriate the moment, Jensen smiled softly and dipped his head. A vine uncurled from his arm and stretched out, sliding over Jared’s shoulder and down his back. “I control them; sometimes I think they have minds of their own.” He knew it wasn’t true but certain aspects of his powers had provided him so much comfort over the past eight years he couldn’t help feel comforted by them. Lifting his eyes again, Jensen focused more energy on a vine, bringing it up to brush along Jared’s cheek. It was taking too much of his spent powers to show off like this but he didn’t want Jared to be scared of him.

Jared had moved to pull away at first and then the soothing warmth of Jensen’s being rubbed away the rough edges of his hesitancy. It was _like_ touching Jensen, the same connection. “I... I’ve never.” Shifting slowly Jared reached up and smoothed a hand over the smooth surface of the vine. It wavered slowly and Jared could feel the weight of Jensen’s exhaustion.

“You ... broke the law,” Jared murmured. He watched the vine retreat and avoided looking up at Jensen’s eyes. He could feel _everything_ ; Jensen was so unsure. And why not? Jared had no idea what he was going to do.

Sadness churned through Jensen and he’d thought there was no more space for emotions in him. The vines pulled back retreated to nothing as he closed in on himself. It was more than conflicting, the desire to fall into Jared’s arms but the knowledge that this man was struggling to follow the rules he’d likely lived with his entire life. “Then do what you will,” Jensen said flatly and pulled his knees tighter up to his chest, laying his head on them. He needed to sleep if he were going to heal but he stretched what he could now, creating a circle of energy around himself, trying to convince himself he could ease the ache without the man.

Jared had _no_ idea what he was doing but leaving Jensen anywhere that Wickston could get to him didn’t appear to be the right option. “Let’s go.” Standing, Jared reached down and curled his fingers around Jensen’s arm. “I’ll - we’ll go to my quarters and I’ll-” Jared’s brow furrowed as he felt that sense of relief and _safe_ again still tainted by Jensen’s confusion. “Trust me.”

“I do,” Jensen breathed and allowed Jared to pull him up to his feet. He swayed slightly and fell against Jared’s side, clinging to him to keep from falling. “Weak. Sorry, I. I was scared I’d hurt him, I used a lot of my energy to heal him.” Jensen smiled weakly up at Jared and pushed off his chest despite the ache as they separated and he swayed again on his feet.

Swearing quietly Jared lifted Jensen’s arm and wrapped it over his shoulder so he could hold him up. “We’ll take the skiff out back.” He moved them as quickly as he could, stepped over Wickston without the slightest bit of guilt; after all, his colleague had broken the rules as well. _That_ was what Jared would keep telling himself.

Opening the back door, he slid through and glanced around then helped Jensen up onto the front bench of the skiff. Around the other side in a few moments Jared was pressing his palm to the control console and hitting the _home_ button even as his arm was snaking back over Jensen’s shoulders to pull him closer.

Leaning against Jared and closing his eyes was so much easier than trying to think anymore. The more Jensen relaxed, the more energy he could feel coming from the man. It took him a few moments to realize their bond was doing that. Their connected souls were pushing together and Jared’s was helping him heal - whether Jared wanted it to or not. He had a thousand questions for the man, but none were fitting for the moment and so he kept silent, laying his head on Jared’s shoulder.

It was just a matter of minutes and they were at Jared’s residence. He didn’t bother checking to see if there was anyone watching them. For the first time Jared realized that living _just_ outside the human-only zone had an advantage. Helping Jensen out of the skiff Jared sent it back to the cell building with a wave of his hand and proceeded to help Jensen on to the hover lift. _God_ , he had no idea what kind of life Jensen had lived, what he would have experienced and - for the moment - all he could feel was the contentment that Jensen seemed to be drowning in.

“It’ll hold us, like pressure when we’re safely on it. My... it’s smart glass and I’ll clear you through then we’ll be inside. It’s high up. Okay?” Jared tipped Jensen’s chin up with his fingers and a slight smile of awe tugged at the corner of his mouth. The man’s bruises were fading slightly. He was healing himself.

“Okay.” Jensen nodded slowly. He avoided the hover lifts most of the time, they made him uncomfortable. So he wrapped his arms around Jared’s middle and closed his eyes again, holding on as the pressure built around him and moved up. Jared might have said something, identified them in some way, but Jensen didn’t stop focusing on the touch between them until they were stepping into the small room that belonged to Jared.

He didn’t bother looking around, very rarely were the rooms any different from station to station, and instead opened his eyes to look at Jared. He didn’t pull away either, wanting to stay as close as he could for as long as he could.

“Sit down, before you fall down,” Jared murmured. Every moment he was wanting to be closer to Jensen and to pull further away. Pressing him gently toward the bed Jared turned and headed across to one of the storage compartments to get some medical supplies.

Sitting on Jared’s bed he could smell the man and he swayed toward the pillow for a moment, considering curling up on it. Deciding against anything more that could disturb Jared any further, he kept himself up right and reached out tentatively with his mind to try and decipher Jared’s feelings. He was clearly conflicted, uncertain if what he was doing was right. His well-trained army mind butting heads with the intensity of the connection between them.

“I didn’t plan this,” Jensen said quietly, eyes lifting to Jared’s form. “I didn’t know it would happen like this.” He couldn’t have, Jensen knew next to nothing about who he was except what he discovered himself.

Jared moved back across the room and set a metal casing down on the bunk beside Jensen. Pulling out some supplies he kneeled down at Jensen’s feet and lifted his hands to turn the man’s head. Opening a first aid cloth Jared held it as it swelled with cleansing fluid and lifted it to Jensen’s cheek. “Why did you let him do this to you?”

Even though Jensen was already healing Jared could still feel the man’s pain gnawing at them both.

“I didn’t have a choice,” Jensen said simply and met Jared’s eyes. No matter what emotions Jared might be fighting against Jensen could feel the underlying tenderness. Smiling softly he shrugged. “It’s not like anyone in my position could rightly fight back. And. If I did, it would disappoint you.” That had been the major factor keeping Jensen in his holding cell when Wickston first opened it, though he easily could have restrained the grunt long enough to get free.

Wiping at Jensen’s skin as gently as he could, Jared felt like he was still wrapped in the warmth and relief that seemed to be beaming off of Jensen. The wounds were healing but Jared could see how drained Jensen was, hell, he could _feel_ it. The weariness was all around him, almost like it was in the air. “Will you be okay?”

“Yes. When I sleep I’ll heal. I might be out for a while unless-” Jensen opened his eyes, having closed them with Jared’s soft touches. “Will I sleep in here?” He whispered, reaching out to lay his fingers on Jared’s cheek. There was the same tingling touch from before but no sparks, Jensen didn’t have the extra power to spare. “Will you sleep with me?” Wrapped in Jared’s arms he would gain all his energy back and sleep better than he had in years he was certain.

Turning unconsciously into Jensen's cool touch, Jared closed his eyes for a few moments then blinked them open slowly. "I... what? With you?" Jared's hand stilled on Jensen's cheek and then he pulled the cloth away and disposed of it in the original packaging.

“I just brought you here-” Jared shook his head. “I don’t know what to do,” he said softly. Sighing, he slid the case of supplies under the bunk and stood, unwinding himself from Jensen’s touch for the moment. It was all so confusing, all his feelings and thoughts were polarized - Jensen’s feelings and his own swirling together somewhere deep inside of Jared and getting so tangled it was almost impossible to tell them apart. He tried again, brow furrowed as he tried to concentrate. “I brought you here to keep you safe until I can figure out what to do, how to get you safely to your transport. That’s all.” It was a lie.

Hands folding together in his lap, Jensen frowned and tried to pick apart Jared’s words and his feelings. They were too much to sort through now, worse than it had been before on their initial meeting. Part of Jensen wondered if even an imprinted bond could be severed by a person fighting against it. “If I could just sit quietly in the corner than, I will heal myself.”

Jensen knew this wasn’t as it was supposed to go, in most stories he’d read about imprinting the couples had instantly fallen into each other’s arms and it was a love nothing else could match. No matter what Jensen felt, Jared’s emotions were torn and frayed. “Just until you figure out how to get rid of me.” Jensen flinched with the words, not meaning them to sound so bitter.

Jared’s chest clenched painfully. “Don’t say that,” he murmured and then slammed his mouth shut. Why should he care what Jensen’s thought? Swearing again he paced over to the counter and ordered two cool drinks, sweet with protein. His hands were shaking as he carried them back over to Jensen and sank down onto the bunk a short distance away from him. “I need you to explain to me, what’s happened to us?”

Reaching out for the drink, Jensen sipped slowly and frowned, not sure how he liked the taste of the protein on his tongue. “Do you know a lot about alien life forms? Not just Ethereals, which, obviously no one knows a lot about them.” Jensen looked up at Jared and watched his head tilt to the side. “Have you ever read about imprinting?” He braced himself. Either Jared would know the word well enough to freak out a little or he wouldn’t know it and more freaking out would come later he was sure.

 _Imprinting._ Cold tendrils of fear snaked through Jared’s body. “No... no.” He shook his head. “It’s - it shouldn’t happen like this - cross-species.” His drink was slipping sideways in his hand and Jared caught it just before it spilled. He’d learned about imprinting just like he’d learned about every other unique quality of alien life forms. _An instant joining, pairing._ “Reversible, sometimes they’re reversible.” Contradicting himself Jared stood up so quickly the liquid in his glass slopped onto his uniform. “No. It’s something else - some kind of doping or...” Sighing he paced across to the smart glass and stared out across the zone.

Pain etched through Jensen, the kind that came not from anything physical but from the sting of rejection and loneliness coursing through him. Despite every single thing that had happened to him in the last few hours, Jensen had felt more whole, more complete than he had in his entire life. All because of this one person who sounded now like he was disgusted with the very idea.

“I would never dope you.” Jensen whispered quietly and slid back across the bed, turning his gaze away at the bite of tears. He gathered all the emotions within him and walled them off, keeping them from Jared with the little bit of power he had left. “It will go away.”

“It’s not imprinting then,” Jared muttered. Pacing back to the bed he stared down at Jensen. “What did you just do?” It was like having the air sucked out of the room, losing that sensation of Jensen being near him, within him. Jared could feel the unfamiliar sensation of panic. “Did you stop it? What did you do?” He hated it - it was like being alone, completely, utterly alone.

“I just created a wall, so you couldn’t feel what I was feeling,” Jensen said flatly, keeping his eyes away. “And it is imprinting. Our souls reached out and connected. It’s why you feel like you do now and like you did then. It will go away when I die. Then you won’t feel it anymore and you can have your life back.” Jensen was trembling with the energy it took to keep himself closed off, to keep himself from falling apart.

Jared hadn't been prepared for the flare of anger that flooded through his veins. “No,” he said shakily. The thought of losing Jensen was tearing him apart from the inside out. “Stop it.” Trembling with rage, fear and confusion Jared sank down to his knees again in front of Jensen and bit down hard on his bottom lip.

He fought so hard but being so cut off was horrifying. Jared had never understood that feeling before - being alone - until something like _Jensen_ was taken away from him. His hands slid up Jensen’s thigh before he even knew what he was doing, he wanted it back, the closeness. “Stop it,” he whispered not even knowing if Jensen could _feel_ that Jared wanted the feelings back.

“You’re confused. You’re upset. I don’t want to hurt you.” Jensen whispered but he eased back the wall, slowly letting it fall away. It left him slightly breathless, exhaustion taking root deep within him. Finally giving in, Jensen fell forward into Jared’s arms and wrapped his own around Jared’s shoulders. “I’m sorry Jared. If I could end it for you I would.” It would kill him but he would if it would make Jared happier. After all, it was his breed that inspired imprinting, not Jared’s. Humans weren’t wired that way.

The flood of _Jensen_ soothed Jared’s temper, glossed over the fear for a few moments and he sighed shakily as he stretched up to press himself as close to Jensen as he could. “We’re too tired-” Jared frowned against Jensen’s chest. “ _You’re_ too tired. Sleep. We’ll talk more after you rest.” He buried his face in Jensen’s neck for a few moments. He smelled of air, _fresh_ air and sunshine - things that Jared hadn’t experienced for a very long time.

Shifting back slowly, Jared eased out of Jensen’s arms and stood to tug at his uniform jacket. More than a day in one set of clothes was enough. Tossing the jacket into the bin in the wall he unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off his shoulders.

He knew Jensen was just sitting there, watching him and strangely enough it didn’t bother Jared. What was the point in being worried about boundaries when Jensen was inside his _mind_. Slipping out of the rest of his uniform Jared padded over to the wall and pulled down a cupboard door to get a clean uniform for the morning. He was used to being naked around men. There had been no privacy in any of his military camps or bases. Privacy made people too independent.

“Do you want something to sleep in?” Jared held up one of his off-duty t-shirts.

The air around Jensen felt alive, crackling, and he had no idea where this energy kept coming from. By now he should have been long passed out. Instead he was standing and in one full body shudder he tore the fabric from his body. It was all natural, he could repair it and clean it in the morning when he needed too.

Now though, he was much more focused on Jared’s naked form before him. His skin was smooth and creamy, perfectly shaped and molded along his defined muscles. Broad shoulders, long legs, the curve of his ass. Jensen wet his lips and took another step closer. Despite the power in him being drained to the point he thought it was inaccessible, Jensen could feel sharp tingles, heated air, pressure building. “Jared,” he whispered, suddenly close enough to reach out and lay his fingers low on Jared’s back.

Jared's back arched suddenly at the touch and shivers of heat ran along his flesh. Stumbling forward he moved to the wall and panted softly, trying to regain the control that kept slipping through his fingers. “Don’t,” he murmured. “Please, _God_ Jensen.”

 _Want_ had slammed into Jared’s chest like a punch. Heavy and hard, it shook the air out of him and he spent a few precious moments trying to hold himself up. “Please,” he whispered. He’d reached the end of his rope - there was nothing left to hold onto and Jensen was _still_ so close. Jared could feel the swell of desire and pleasure, warmth and comfort - everything was all messed up and woven together and Jared’s heart was aching it was beating so fast and so hard.

Trying not to feel disappointed, Jensen stepped back, it hurt. He forced himself to take another and it hurt even more. Turning his back to Jared he inhaled shakily and walked back across the room, lifting his clothes and holding them across his chest. When he closed his eyes he pulled at the last little bits that had surged forward with the sight of Jared naked and repaired the items, cleaned them, weaving mentally through worn wool until he could pull them back and slip into them.

Jensen knew it shouldn’t be this way. Jared should be falling into his arms, not backing away and begging him not to touch. “Where may I rest?” He asked in a quiet whisper, not looking back to keep himself from crossing the room to the man once more.

“I’m so sorry,” Jared whispered. He could _feel_ how much he’d hurt Jensen. “I just... I don’t know what to do. I’ve never-” his voice broke and Jared leaned back against the wall and took a few slow, deep breaths. Trying to shake off the confusion Jared looked down at the long shirt in his hands and pulled it quickly down over his head. When he looked up at Jensen, the man was dressed again, his clothes clean, whole. “What did you just do?”

Flush still burning his cheeks Jared moved slowly toward Jensen, fingers trailing down the soft material. It was like being on some kind of tether; he could get so far away and then it was like he was being pulled back in. “Fuck it,” he murmured.

“Get in bed.” Jared hadn’t meant it to sound quite as much like an order but it was his nature; _his training._ He headed over to the bunk and pulled it out further, widening it for two and then sank down to climb over to the far side. Nerves afire, Jared held out his hand. Neither of them would sleep well apart, Jensen was hurting - it was pounding into Jared like a vicious tidal wave.

Jared could feel the conflict in Jensen reflected back at him. “I know,” he murmured. “I’m all over the fuckin’ place. I don’t wanna- I can’t... we can sleep here. You and I. It’ll be better right? You’re so tired.”

“I don’t understand how I can feel so whole and complete in one moment and so-” Jensen bit down on his lip and slowly settled onto the bed beside Jared, staring at him with wide eyes. “Aren’t you worried I’ll just leave while you’re sleeping?” He wouldn’t, because for every moment Jared made him feel aching and miserable he was making him feel comfort and joy and hope. The only way Jensen was leaving Jared now was when the man delivered him to his Superior's. He wanted to shift closer but couldn’t stand being rejected yet again.

“You won’t leave me.” Jared spoke the words easily, knowing without a doubt that it was true. He let his hand drop to the mattress and rolled onto his side. “There’s another blanket in the storage cupboard if you want it.” Jared’s stomach was knotted; he wanted Jensen next to him. He was so _fucking_ exhausted he could almost taste it and didn’t even have the ability anymore to tell if it were his exhaustion or Jensen’s. “It’s up to you.” Tucking his arm under his pillow Jared sighed and closed his eyes. _Come here_.

Jensen was pretty sure Jared hadn’t realized he could hear the words echoed through his mind. If he were more human, if he hadn’t spent eight years getting in touch with his more mystical side, he might have bitterly ignored the request. Jared turned him away, Jensen could do the same. Only he couldn’t and he shifted forward, curling his body against Jared’s and instantly feeling soothed. “I wish...” Jensen whispered and closed his eyed tucking his arms between their chests, only touching so much just in case.

Jared sighed again and moved quickly to pull Jensen into his arms. Their bodies fit together perfectly and Jared felt himself relaxing into the warmth of another body.   
“What do you wish?”

“That you didn’t feel so horrible.” Jensen breathed, closing his eyes as Jared’s arms pulled him in close. “I wish you could feel how I feel.” If he had more power left he would send more pleasure to Jared, remind him of how it felt when their lips touched. “I am sorry, that this happened to you.” He of course wasn’t sorry for himself because it was by far the best feeling he’d ever felt, even with the bad.

“I can feel parts of it, it’s not. It’s not - I’m confused. This kind of thing. I don’t even understand it. It’s almost like being forced, but not.” Jared sighed and felt himself relaxing even more as Jensen melted into him. “It’s not horrible.” It wasn’t horrible, it was terrifying and confusing and there had to be some way to reverse what had happened. _That_ was how Jared’s training had prepared him. If there wasn’t a viable solution immediately apparent; find one. “Sleep,” he mumbled into Jensen’s hair.

Each time Jensen pulled in a lungful of air it was tinged with the scent of Jared, earthy - like dirt or grass though logically he shouldn’t be. It warmed every inch of him, soothed his senses, and even as he heard Jared’s thoughts turning over words like _reverse_ and _fix_ , he managed to let himself drift off to sleep. This might be the only time he had in the man’s arms; he would take it for what it would forever mean to him.


	3. Chapter 3

It took a few moments for Jensen to realize the dream he was having was not his own. The sun was bright, shining down on him and thought it likely should have been too warm it was just right. The grass was too green, like the candies he used to see in the Health and Wellness store that were meant to energize and strengthen a person. And as he stood the world around him changed, Aspen trees sprung up from the grass, white bark indented with brown splotches and swaying in the gentle breeze.

When Jensen turned in a circle he could see a house through the trees, not too far off in the distance, large and gleaming on the top of a hill. Then he heard laughter, quiet little chuckles coming from not too far away and his mind supplied a name and a person before he saw the figure. It was Jared, as a boy, sitting amongst the trees in the candy grass and building a fort out of leaves.

A tiny little fort for - Jensen realized as he stepped closer - a tiny little solider action figure. Jared was talking to the toy, telling him about rules and commands and orders. Jensen smiled fondly down at him and watched as Jared stood and looped his arm around the thin trunk of the tree, spinning in a slow circle. Little boy Jared looked up at him for a moment, head tilted to the side curiously, and then looked away.

A woman from the top of the hill near the house called out his name and Jared grinned, turned, and took off for her. Jensen pushed through the trees, wanting to get closer and see that woman who had to be Jared’s mother but the dream faded out before he could get close enough.

Jensen may have had more dreams but it was the only one he remembered when he woke up in the arms of the man who had changed his entire meaning in less than a day. Or maybe more than a day. Jensen found it impossible to hold any knowledge of time when he was up in Space unless he had a clock. What he did have though was a renewed sense of power. It was strong and pulsing, Jensen could feel it along every inch of him, and he was certain he was completely healed.

Shifting back slightly, Jensen stared into the sleep slack features of Jared. This man was so truly gorgeous, hair shaggy and thick laying in tousled locks across his brow and down past his ears. His jaw was perfectly sculpted, even the slight curve up of his nose seemed perfectly proportionate to the rest of him. Just looking at him had Jensen’s heart rate increasing and he pushed up, pressing his lips softly to the corner of Jared’s mouth.

The taste wasn’t enough even with the affect of sparks on his lips and he kissed along Jared’s cheek, across to his jaw, mapping out each curve and line, the smooth skin sliding and sparking beneath his touch. His hand slid to Jared’s chest, resting above his heart and measuring the steady thump of beats, the way they quickened slightly as Jensen’s lips slid down to his neck. _God_ it was intoxicating to feel so much of him, to feel every little inch of his being melding with his own. Jensen could lie like this for ten lifetimes and never tire of it.

Jared had been dreaming about hands on him, holding him, the warmth of flesh - smooth palms and the drag of fingernails on tender flesh. He was dreaming of soft lips and a mouth that was sliding sweet and gentle across his skin. Moaning softly he rolled slightly and blinked his eyes open. _Jensen_.

Despite his instinct to pull away, he was fighting his already speeding heart and the heat that was sparking to life in his body. “Jensen...” he murmured. Leaning into the man’s hair, Jared tried to ignore the way those lips felt full and hot and the way that he could _feel_ everything in an eternal feedback loop of sensation - his and Jensen’s.

It felt surprisingly good to hear his name from Jared’s mouth, a sleepy little half moan and Jensen smiled against his mouth before sliding his hand down lower, tracing over his shirt along his abs.

“I’m feeling better,” he said against Jared’s neck, sucking soft little kisses into his skin that he could feel from head to toe and knew had to be affecting Jared.

“I. I can tell,” Jared murmured. When he spoke his lips brushed against Jensen’s and sparks prickled across his jaw. “I can feel,” he whispered. His body moved of its own accord, spine twisting slightly so he could feel more of the heat of the man’s body.

“Me too. You feel less tense,” Jensen said softly, afraid speaking any louder would break the quiet peace between them. The bond was easier now, soothed, like their night spent sleeping together had strengthened it and stopped the crazy whirlwind of the beginning. “You taste like sunshine,” he said quietly and pushed up enough to press his lips along Jared’s cheeks, up across the bridge of nose, an odd kiss type of worship he’d always wanted to share with another.

It was like some little bubble of peace, tranquil and sweet was wrapped around Jared. It was hard to fight his way through that - remember - his job, the life that he had worked so hard for. And each time Jensen’s lips moved on his skin Jared could feel it with every nerve ending, every inch of his body responding. “Jensen, I can’t-”

Disappointment curled through Jensen as he sank back on the bed, falling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling. He had hoped their moment would last longer, that they would be able to share just a little more peace before reality came knocking back through Jared. “I understand,” he said quietly because he knew of obligations, even if he couldn’t support the line of profession his mate was in. “Will you be leaving soon?”

Brow furrowing Jared shifted closer and slid his arm over Jensen’s chest then dropped his head to the man’s shoulder. “I have to go in and report Wickston, find out when you’ll be leaving.” It felt like there was a fist clenched around his heart as it tried to patter away closer and closer to Jensen’s body.

Jensen thought about reminding him that leaving wasn’t so much that as it was being carted off to wherever they performed their experiments on alien beings. “I see.” Jensen laid a hand over Jared’s arm and frowned, tracing little sparks across his skin. “Shall I wait here?” He tried to hold back some of the sadness so Jared wouldn’t feel it thick and heavy pressing between them.

Jared pushed up onto his elbow so he could stare down into Jensen’s eyes. They were like small storms, swirling without moving. He could tell what Jensen was thinking, feeling - he still believed that he would be tortured or punished. “There must be others like you. They’ll take you there - you can find a real mate.” _Live_ your life somewhere. Jared tried not to tag on _without me_.

A small, unamused chuckle left Jensen’s lips and he shook his head. “You said it yourself, my race was exterminated. If there are those alive then, they live in secret from humans.” His eyes turned to Jared and he frowned, not sure why he was still surprised the man had yet to accept what this was. “And imprinting, it’s for life. There will be no other mate for me as long as you live.” And if Jared were to die, then Jensen would shortly follow. He couldn’t imagine carrying on without his presence.

Sighing, Jared stared a few moments longer then pushed up so he could climb over Jensen and head over to retrieve a new uniform. Pulling a small door open he tugged off his shirt, stepped through the clean spray then kicked the door closed. “You’ll wait here?” He knew that Jensen could leave any time - Jared hadn’t even bothered to set the security glass before he fell asleep to prevent Jensen from passing through it.

“If you would like me to, yes. I will.” Jensen wouldn’t disappoint Jared like that. He sat up on the bed, running a hand through his hair and letting it clean out any dirt and grime that may have lingered there. When he looked back up Jared was watching him and he smiled softly. “That’s, it’s a handy trick to have. Never needing to shower or bathe outside of pleasure.” Jensen shrugged and dropped his hands to his lap.

Jared’s expression softened for a few moments. “I miss showers, and baths. When I was a kid I got a bath-” shaking his head Jared turned away and pulled his uniform down so he could put it on. “I won’t be long and I’ll have more answers for you when I return.”

“I shall wait for your return,” Jensen said quietly and slid back on the bed, folding his legs together. He would miss Jared from the moment he left until he returned. And all the moments after that he was sure.

As soon as he was dressed Jared headed for the glass, hesitated for _just_ a moment to sweep his fingers through Jensen’s hair. And then he was on the hover lift and heading toward the main station. The only reason he could even leave was because he knew that he would be coming back, _knew_ that Jensen would be there waiting for him. As he walked, he made a place in his heart - tucked Jensen away there and kept him close.

-=-=-=-

The Security Division headquarters was a _huge_ block of space by space station standards. There was a main door that led to several ground floor offices and Jared registered at the front kiosk. He needed to see Station commander O’Reilly. Jared might be the highest ranking officer in his zone but something as complicated as violence against an alien ward was above Jared’s pay grade.

Standing at ease by the kiosk he watched as the screen ticked off the Station commander had been notified of his presence and his request was pending, and then accepted. He ran through the events of the previous night in his mind, realizing that half his memories were tainted, clouded by images and feelings from Jensen. So strange - it was like having another mind residing in his head - giving him another perspective of an event he hadn’t even witnessed firsthand.

The kiosk chimed quietly and he was directed to the Commander’s office door. Jared knocked and waited until he heard a deep voice tell him to enter.

“Sir. Sergeant Jared Padalecki. I apologize for meeting you under these circumstances.” Jared was no fool. He knew that Wickston would have reported not only the _attack_ by Jensen but the apparent escape of the prisoner.

The Station Commander stood and walked over to throw the privacy slider by the door. He was a short man, wide and stocky like he _used_ to be much stronger than he was now he had aged. He was almost completely bald, his head shining in the ceiling light like a polished nut. “Seems you already have some issues over in your zone Sergeant.”

“Sir. I can explain.” Jared remained at attention, unwilling to show the slightest bit of confusion in front of his commanding officer.

“At ease son. Sit.” Gesturing to the chair across from his desk the Commander folded himself back into his own chair, leaning back and getting comfortable. “Explain away.”

“At approximately nine fifteen UST I observed a being perform an act that indicated he was alien or at the very least had a kind of alien enhancement. I managed to pursue and detain him with little resistance.” Jared was seated just on the edge of the chair, tension working its way back into his spine. Searching for just a moment he felt Jensen still with him took a deep breath and continued.

“After his apprehension I ensured he was secure in the cell block facility and returned to my quarters.” Jared hadn’t thought far enough in advance to have realized he had no _rational_ explanation for why he had sat bolt upright in the middle of the night and sprinted the station. Fortunately, interrogation defense had been something Jared had been particularly good at in the academy. It was often called lying. “For some reason Sir, I woke up in the middle of my sleep cycle, unnerved. My father might have called it gut instinct. I headed to the cell block and found Wickston and Je- the alien in question. Wickston was unconscious but it was our prisoner who seemed to have the most injury.”

That seemed to catch the Commander’s attention and he leaned forward to clasp his hands on the gleaming wood surface of his desk. “What kind of injuries?”

Jared frowned, remembering the way Jensen had seemed beaten down. “Wickston had used the butt of his gun to beat him about the face and neck. He was bleeding, his nose was broken, possibly a cheek. I performed minor medical assistance at another location where he remains secured.” It wasn’t a complete lie. Jensen was still at Jared’s; he knew it like he knew there was another breath waiting every time he exhaled.

“And your interpretation of this situation, son, is that Wickston overstepped his boundaries?” The Commander smiled coldly at Jared.

“No Sir. He broke the rules. It was a clear infringement on the alien’s right to be treated with respect, dignity, and basic courtesy. It’s our duty as officers of Earthside Division to protect any charge in our care.” Jared spouted off the words from memory.

“And what if I told you that we can take care of Wickston. Make sure he’s punished appropriately if you just bring us back this ... alien. I’m sure you’re aware there’s something rather unique about this one.”

There was a gleam in the Commander’s eyes that made Jared uncomfortable, nervous, like a thread of a stray hair brushing over his skin somewhere he couldn’t reach. “He claimed to be an Ethereal half-breed, Sir.”

“And what if I confirmed that?”

Jared’s mouth went dry. Jensen couldn’t be telling the truth about that or every single piece of history that Jared had learned in school - in all his years of military training would be incorrect; or worse, based on lies and misdirection. “Sir, the Ethereal have been extinct for a very long time, longer than the age of this ma- being. It’s impossible.”

Commander O’Reilly leaned back again and lifted a folder from his desk drawer, opened it and set it on the desk in front of him. “You’re quite a performer Sergeant. The kind of individual who is really meant to be an officer. Is that something you aspire to Padalecki?”

Nodding Jared smiled slightly. “Of course, Sir. My father is a-”

“Went to the academy with your father. Good man. I assume you’ll make him proud.” He closed the file and leaned back, pushing the paper slightly to the side. “The thing is, son. This is a very delicate situation. The Cell scanner was unable to classify the subjects D.N.A. so it was re-routed immediately Earthside. Surprisingly, it seems this prisoner of yours is telling the truth. The lab confirmed this morning that a significant portion of his D.N.A. is Ethereal. Last of his kind. Something of an enigma wouldn't you say?”

Jared nodded again. He was still stuck on the fact that Jensen was telling the truth. An Ethereal. “And, if I may ask Sir - what does one do with an alien whose home world no longer exists?” It was a myth, Jared supposed. Because the Ethereals had been exterminated and no others had come to seek revenge or explanation - it had been long assumed their home world had suffered its demise long ago. There had been many space expeditions that had returned with no proof of the existence of a single Ethereal in any local galaxy.

“Well, that’s the tricky part. There’s nowhere to send him now is there? But - as you might have already put together, there are some scientists on Earth who are _very_ interested in meeting this alien. Half-breeds are rare at the best of times in our social climate and an Ethereal...”

Jared felt a cool suspicion descend over him. “Sir? Are you suggesting that he’ll be ... some sort of test subject.”

“Now, Sergeant. You and I both know that testing on any life form while it’s alive was banned by earth law a _very_ long time ago.”

“Yes Sir.” The hair on the back of Jared’s neck was prickling. He should have locked Jensen in. Not to keep the man there, but to make sure that no one else had the slightest chance of getting _in_ to his quarters. “I also know, Sir, that the Military has many loopholes when they’re required.”

Laughing; an unpleasant sound that Jared found himself withdrawing from. “I see you _are_ your Father’s son. Let me just say this Sergeant. It’s in your best interest to make sure that half-breed is at platform sixteen near your zone at eleven UST. That’s _tonight_ Sergeant.” The Commander’s thick fingers wrapped around the edges of Jared’s file - paper - the paper that had been with him since he began his career path so many years previous. A military insistence. Paper could be destroyed; digital information could be traced. “Make sure he’s there and I’ll make sure that you remain on the fast track to becoming an officer. Position opening up on an interstellar mission soon. You interested in space travel son?”

Jared’s gaze moved up from the man’s desk to his face. He didn’t like Commander O’Reilly. Not one bit. “Yes Sir. I am. Rest assured Sir. I’ll do my duty.” Jared had never disobeyed a direct order in his life.

“Alright then. I’ll see to it that Wickston is incarcerated for his transgression. Dismissed.” Just like that, the Commander’s mind was on to something else. Jared could see the dismissal in the way the man’s entire demeanor changed.

“Thank you Sir. Good afternoon.” Jared made sure that he moved slowly out of the office and building, even though ever _ounce_ of his being wanted to get back to Jensen as quickly as possible.

-=-=-=-

Jared’s pace back to his quarters was slower, less steady than when he’d been leaving earlier. He was still running over the Commander’s words, using every Military filter he had to sift out the hidden meanings. Being offered a hand by a station Commander was a pretty big thing. After all, Jared had only just begun his stint on Twotwo. Anyone else might face years of working the Security details before moving up.

And, Jared kept abreast of Military operations. He knew exactly which mission the Commander was speaking of and it would be a dream mission for anyone let alone someone just out of boot camp. No matter who Jared’s Father was - _this_ was the kind of support that he needed to get on the fast track.

Before he realized it, he was on the hover lift and heading back up to his room. Jensen could be wrong. People had a tendency to over-dramatize; it was, no doubt, fear and apprehension that had started the rumor of scientific testing. _But_ \- the Commander had that _look_ about him. There was something that wasn’t sitting right with Jared.   
Stepping through the smart glass, Jared was momentarily confused. He knew that he couldn’t gain access to anyone else’s quarters but his hadn't looked so much like... his home on Earth when he’d left. He took a hesitant step forward, eyes finding Jensen in the middle of a grassy clearing; rich green grass moved by a slight wind. His dream, it was how Jared dreamed of home. “Jensen?”

He moved into the grass, smiling slightly eyes moving over the ground, the grass, up along the perfect bark of the tree. He could even feel the sunshine - the heat of it. “What did you...”

Lifting his eyes to Jared, Jensen smiled warmly at him and the soft breeze in the room picked up. It was lovely to see him; he wanted to savor every moment of it. “You dreamed of this, you made me dream of it too. And you said you missed-” Jensen slowly rose to his feet, laying his hand in front of him. “This isn’t a shower or bath, but I hope it’s something.” He was hoping Jared would feel warmth and comfort from this and they could grow from here.

Turning around as he stepped into the middle of... his homestead Jared couldn’t help smiling. “How do you do this?”

Reaching out his fingers he trailed them over the bark of the tree then on impulse he leaned in and smelled the musty, earthy scent of the tree. “It even smells like home,” he murmured. His hand rubbed slowly along the trunk and he glanced at Jensen over his shoulder. “I wasn’t sure - in my dream I thought I saw you.”

“You were a boy there.” Jensen chuckled softly and itched to close the distance between them and gather Jared close. “This is part of my power. My gift. I wanted to give you home.” Jensen wanted to give Jared everything, love and adoration, pleasure and hopes. ”Do you like it? Is it okay?”

“A home,” Jared murmured. Turning he moved over toward Jensen. “It’s ... perfect.” Sliding his fingers into Jensen’s he kept his eyes moving over the landscape around him.

Pleased, Jensen’s smile grew and threaded their fingers together, squeezing softly. “I can make anywhere you’d like to see. I can create so much for us.” He had felt the tension radiating from Jared during his meeting, he wasn’t sure what to expect next but it didn’t seem promising.

Jared swallowed around the lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat. “Jensen, you know-” his voice cracked and he half smiled, “we can’t stay together. I have to take you in.” A direct order. Once his eyes met Jensen’s he found he had to close them. It was too much seeing his own hurt reflected back at him.

Letting his hand fall from Jared’s, Jensen’s smile dimmed and he could feel the gentle breeze around him drop. He didn’t know why he kept thinking a moment would happen to change Jared’s mind. He had hoped, being reminded of home, would make a difference. “When?” He asked in a quiet whisper and turned away, took a painful step forward. A vine slid up from the grass and wrapped around his leg twining up until Jensen held out his hand for the thin strip of silky green to dance across.

Jared held out his hand to the side, half-expecting a vine to come to him as well. When it didn’t he dropped his hand. “I- tonight. They want you there tonight. He said there’s no place for you to go - your planet - there’s no home world for you. But there’s a facility they can take you to...” Jared’s voice trailed off. His own words felt empty and meaningless and the _pull_ of Jensen’s sadness was strong.

“Facility,” Jensen echoed and pushed the vine back, tilting his head down to watch it vanish. “When I was sixteen I found out who I really was. Do you- can you imagine? I thought maybe I was smarter than the others, maybe I’d do something great, travel to other planets. But I never- to learn I was a half-breed. To learn I was something _sick_ and _wrong_. And then, to find out my mom was Ethereal, to discover I was the last of my kind living on the very planet that housed the beings that _exterminated_ my kind.”

Turning to Jared, he sighed slowly and shook his head. Around him the trees were shrinking, the grass diminishing. “Only they didn’t, they didn’t exterminate my kind because here I am. And that’s going to drive them all insane until they know all about my in’s and out’s. Two hundred years ago they didn’t take the time to properly define my species, now they’ll get it. I bet they’re very happy with you for catching me.” Jensen pursed his lips and looked away. The room was just metal again, empty and hollow, fitting for the way Jensen was feeling. When he looked back up at Jared he lifted a hand and uncurled his fingers, letting a large flower he’d once loved in the Amazon forest blossom in his hand. “Won’t they just love my special little gifts?”

“What do you think I can do, Jensen? You think that standing here, feeling everything - the way you… are - you think that doesn’t affect me? I have a _life_ here. This is what I’ve trained for and studied and - _fuck_. You know I’ve never had a relationship with anyone? I’ve never had time. It was never a priority and then you show up here - and you can do all this - all this magic and create things.” Jared sighed and walked over to sink down on his bed. There wasn’t a single sign that there had been anything in the room other than the bland metal and glass.

“Being near you makes me feel _so_ much, Jensen and I know I can’t have it - it’s ... I wasn’t looking for this - didn’t want it. Don’t-” Jared couldn’t lie - there was no point. Now that Jensen was there, that this ... connection had happened ... saying he didn’t want it would be like saying he didn’t need to breathe.

The flower slowly wilted in his palm and Jensen turned his hand. The petals vanished before they hit the ground. “Maybe there’s a way to re-” The word caught in his throat, _reverse_ , even the idea of not having this connection was painful. “A way to, to make it, go away. For you. To, stop it. So you can go back to your life.” He hadn’t told Jared why he had been up here in the first place, it was a stupid myth and people either laughed or shrugged it off. Jensen wasn’t sure any other hollow feelings could worm their way into him. “I’ve heard rumors, that others of my race-” Jensen cut himself off this time, staring up at Jared with wide eyes. If he told him, Jared would report it. Jensen couldn’t put any maybe members of his species at risk like that.

“Are there more of you?” Jared lifted his head. If there were more, it would mean that the Commander had lied to him.

“It’s just a myth. There aren’t supposed to be any of _me_.” Jensen stepped back until he was against the opposite wall. He wanted to press into Jared’s space, find comfort and pleasure there. But time and again he was facing rejection and Jensen could only take so much. “But, I was, trying. I heard that maybe they exist, some escaped before the extermination. I was trying to get to them, hoping maybe I would find a place where I belonged. Maybe, if we went there, if we found it, they could severe the-” Jensen closed his eyes, sinking down to the ground along the wall, lifting his hand to twine around a vine. It was more and more a standard comfort technique.

Pushing up to his feet Jared took a few steps closer. “How were you going to find them? What did you hear?” Tilting his head he stayed where he was, sensing that Jensen was trying to keep his distance.

Jensen struggled for a moment, torn between not wanting to give away any secrets that could be turned over to the military and wanting to trust Jared. Trusting Jared won out. “All I have is the name of a planet. It’s several galaxies away, maybe even further than that. No charts or computers have it listed. I’ve been trying to hitch rides to get somewhere closer. Then, I don’t know.” His eyes lifted to Jared, lines forming at the corners. “Are you going to tell them?”

“They don’t believe there’s a planet for you to go to.” Jared couldn't imagine that a rumor like that would be enough to dissuade Commander O’Reilly from his current path.

“No. There probably isn’t.” Jensen whispered and closed his eyes. The vine in his hands slipped away because Jensen didn’t even have the heart to hold on to it any longer. “I imagine I am all alone in the universe. But. It doesn’t matter; my fate has apparently been sealed.” His soul reached out for Jared’s, seeking warmth and comfort, finding only sadness and confusion. “I’m sorry this was never what you wanted Jared. You will get your life back, then maybe you can find a more suitable mate.”

“I never wanted a mate, partner - anything.” Jared shrugged a shoulder and shifted his weight. It felt uncomfortable to be so far away from Jensen and uncomfortable to _want_ to be nearer. Sighing, he shrugged out of his uniform jacket and rested it over the smooth chair by the front window. “Are you hungry? Or ... is there anything you need?”

The was only so much emptiness Jensen really could handle feeling and he searched through the string of emotions, digging through Jared’s feelings until he could find something comforting. It was a little distressing how many layers of conflicting emotions he had to push aside to find it. “I’m not. But, don’t let me stop you from doing, whatever you want.” He blinked up at Jared, lips thinning out into a small line.

“You haven’t eaten,” Jared muttered. There had to be something normal they could do; a way to pass some time that would let Jared feel less like an executioner. “What do you like?”

Jared moved over to the counter and pressed his palms flat against it for a few moments, catching his thoughts from wandering back to Jensen. He was everywhere, inside Jared’s mind, his heart; each thought moved in ever decreasing circles until it focused back in on those eyes.

He ordered a container of fruit and some yogurt. It wasn’t what Jared would normally eat for breakfast but it seemed like something Jensen might like.

“I don’t have to eat much.” Jensen said quietly and shrugged. “I mean, I enjoy eating. It’s just not always essential. I think my species used to be Gypsies.” His eyes lifted to Jared, tentatively searching his mood to see if he’d allow any talk about who Jensen was. Despite all Jared’s confusion he didn’t seem upset about Jensen pushing the topic. “My body, sometimes I can go weeks and weeks without eating and still feel okay. Like it stores everything up for me to run off of. That is why I think they were Gypsies, like they used to travel around to different planets or galaxies quite frequently.” Jensen’s eyes widened as he looked up at Jared and shrugged. “Sorry. I don’t get to talk to people very often.”

Glancing over his shoulder Jared picked up the food and headed over to the bed and sat down. “It’s okay.” He smiled, “I don’t get to either.” Setting the food down, Jared picked up some pieces of apple and bit into them. The sweet flavor burst to life in his mouth and his smile widened. “It’s good,” he said and glanced over at Jensen.

Hands curling into fists at his side, Jensen frowned and lifted his shoulders, wetting his lips slowly. It was much easier to cross the room and sit beside Jared than it was all the time he’d stepped away. Watching Jared out of the corner of his eye Jensen reached out and gathered his own piece of apple, eating it slowly. Like most food in space the flavors were enhanced, meant to bring out all those nutrients you missed when not living in a naturally oxygen rich, sun warmed planet. Jensen smiled sadly at the fruit and shifted a little closer to Jared. “I hope my species is alive somewhere out there. Maybe my parents even, happy on some other planet.”

“It must be lonely, being the only one, person...” Jared dropped his gaze. “I guess. I mean, I don’t see my family but that’s different. Being from a Military family - I guess I always figured I’d be alone a lot. Space postings, things like that.” Jared picked up a strawberry. “Have you ever had real fruit? I think I remember it from when I was a kid.”

“I lived in the forest for a while.” Jensen popped the rest of the fruit into his mouth and shrugged. “I had all real fruit and vegetables. Meat. A lot of black listed stuff really but the government lets the monks live there to nourish the forest. I worked on helping it grow while I learned about my powers.” Jensen bit down on his lip and looked up toward Jared. “It was really peaceful. No technology, no civilization, no stress about cleanliness and intergalactic travel.”

“Monks?” Jared almost choked and wiped some strawberry juice from his chin. “In the jungle? That sounds like a story or something.” He grinned then realized he was teasing Jensen and his smile faded slightly. It was hard - staying distant when everything in him was telling him that their relationship was the opposite. He felt less tortured about it after their night together; the connection. Somehow, the longer they had spent together the more settled he felt.

“It felt like a story, sometimes.” Jensen smiled softly just thinking about it and turned slightly to grab a grape from the selection of fruit. It was smaller, grown in some type of hydroplane field or something, Jensen stared at it for a moment and imagined what the grapes he’d had before tasted like. When it seemed to grow a little bigger, flesh out, he tasted it uncertainly and smiled. “This might be close to real.” Without thinking about it - because Jensen decided if he only had a few hours left he was going to enjoy them - he pressed the half eaten grape to Jared’s lips, slipping it inside.

Jared’s eyes widened, in part because of the flavor, mostly because of the spark that tickled at his lip as Jensen’s finger moved over his flesh. “S’good,” he murmured. His hand lifted to his mouth, fingers moving over the tingling flesh. Chewing quietly Jared turned to stare into Jensen’s eyes. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course, anything.” Jensen slid his fingers across Jared’s cheek, over and down to his jaw, body shifting along the mattress out of his control. Jared’s skin was warm and pleasant beneath his fingertips; Jensen wanted to touch every part of him.

“The imprinting thing, the way this works.” Jared could _feel_ the way Jensen was relaxing, _knew_ that Jensen was telling the truth. “Why? Why me - I mean - is it chemicals or something? Is it because we’re physically compatible?” Jared was hunting for a reason that would make turning Jensen over easier. If imprinting was some random occurrence then everything would be different. Easier.

“No.” The soft smile on Jensen’s face remained as he shifted a little closer, sliding his hand back through Jared’s hair. “With humans it’s different, there’s so many, maybe once upon a time they used to. But, with the species that imprint, it’s about two beings perfectly matched in every single way.” Jensen dropped his hands and cupped them together, closing his eyes for a moment and focusing his energy all on one spot.

“It’s like, somewhere beyond here, in a heaven or something, whatever you believe in, our souls were created.” When Jensen opened his hands there was a large flower in his grasp, orange and red petals twined together. Reaching out with his free hand he lifted Jared’s hand so the palm faced him, fingers sliding over his for a moment. “So in that places our souls are as one, perfectly match. And then we’re separated, sent to live as two different people.” Jensen held his hand over the flower and let a selection of petals pull from it, keeping the fundamental shape or a flared out circle and letting it rest in Jared’s palm.

Looking up into Jared’s eyes, he smiled softly and shrugged. “We go through our lives, our souls cycling through person after person. And then, when the moment is right and we meet, all it takes is one little spark for our souls to remember each other. And then.” Jensen brought his hand near Jared’s, sliding his hand beneath the flower floating in Jared’s palm.

All at once the petals of two half flowers lifted, hovering in the air between them as they moved together, sliding back into place, rejoining to be a whole flower. Jensen hadn’t realized he was pressed against Jared’s side as they watched the flower complete itself and come to rest on Jared’s leg. When he looked back up Jared was right there, inches from him. “I thought maybe the visual would help.”

“Beautiful.” Jared turned to smile at Jensen and blushed slightly when he realized how close they were sitting. “It’s ... it was better than the definitions I read in books.” Jared’s cool exterior always seemed to fall away when he was with Jensen; the distance he tried to maintain from people. He had to tear his eyes away from Jensen’s and looked back down at the flower. “How does your soul know that it might have to look half way around the universe for its mate? I don’t think I understand.”

“I don’t think it really knew. I mean, I don’t think it was completely in charge of leading me here. Maybe, it was just waiting. In case.” Jensen slipped his fingers back through Jared’s, laying his head on the man’s shoulder. “There’s so much I can’t explain to you, I wish I could. Like, how you were able to imprint if you are human, and whether this is what you’ll be stuck with forever. Maybe after, when I’m- well, maybe you can go look for the planet sometime, just to see.” Jensen closed his eyes, breathing deeply through his nose. It was painful to think he might have family somewhere out there that he would never get to meet, and that in a few hours he was going to be handed over to the people that were going to kill him, by the man he loved. He couldn’t recall his life being this complicated before.

“It feels so real.” Jared’s thumb moved over the back of Jensen’s hand. “I mean, I’ve never been, well, anyway - the way I feel. It’s real, doesn’t seem fake or anything.” Drawing in a deep breath he pushed the plate of food aside and turned to face Jensen. “You don’t want it reversed. The imprinting.”

“Absolutely not.” Jensen frowned; eyes scanning down Jared’s uniform and slowly back up to his face. “I’ve spent my whole life feeling like I don’t belong; you’re the first person who makes me feel whole. Complete. Why would I want that to go away?” He leaned forward slightly, brushing his lips to Jared’s cheek. Earlier he’d decided not to push things again for fear of being pushed away once more but Jared was like a magnetic pull he couldn’t ignore.

“Why?” Jared’s lashes closed slowly and he leaned closer. “Because. Why didn’t you try to leave? I didn’t secure you here. You could have made it.” The buzzing of Jensen’s presence, his _being_ increased as the man’s lips moved over Jared’s flesh.

“You wanted me to stay. Whether you asked me to out loud or not, I could feel the request.” Jensen spoke against skin, once more mapping Jared’s face with the slide of lips and little sparks.

“But you think, you think you’re going to be hurt, tortured.” Jared could feel the _pull_ himself. He knew that Jensen wanted to stay with him, live their lives together somehow, _be_ together.

“I know I will be.” Jensen whispered and slid his free hand along Jared’s neck, up through his hair once more. “But leaving you… that- It’s just not an option. Not anymore.” He let his head slide down to rest on Jared’s shoulder, lips pressed against his neck. “Doesn’t it hurt to think of leaving me?”

Swallowing slowly, Jared slipped his hand around Jensen’s back. “I -” he cleared his throat as the heat became almost too much to bear. “Jensen, I ... yes, of course. I mean, shouldn’t it? But it’s ... this,” groaning softly Jared turned and caught Jensen’s mouth in a kiss. If there were sparks, Jared couldn’t even keep his eyes open long enough to see them. What he _did_ see were flashes of light behind his eyes, waves of color. What he _felt_ was that already too-familiar need to be closer, more, _touch_

Pressing up into the kiss Jensen moaned with pleasure, tightening his hand in Jared’s hair as he pushed harder against the man. It was impossible to describe just how Jared made him feel, the intense light and heat drifting between them. Like the most beautiful of days on Earth, sitting amongst the forest and savoring each call of life. _I love you_ , Jensen thought and the warmth of that alone made him feel as if he could create a whole new planet with the touch of his finger.

A shudder passed through Jared’s body as he _felt_ Jensen’s words. It was like talking without opening their mouths, feelings and thoughts slipping through their flesh and tangling together somewhere in the space between them. Jensen’s lips were soft against his, smooth and cool and Jared’s arm tightened around the man’s waist.

The pull to be _closer_ rocked through Jensen and he twisted slightly, lips staying against Jared’s as his leg slid across his lap, body pressing in close. Sitting on Jared’s lap he could feel heat coursing through him, a constant wave of sensation and his hands smoothed down along Jared’s back, pulling at his shirt. He’d never been this way with anyone, never kissed another being and as his lips moved against Jared’s he was grateful for it. Tongue sliding forward, he thought how he never wanted to share this touch with another.

Heart thundering in his chest, Jared sucked in a breath in between long slides of their lips. Shifting back slightly he lifted his arms and let Jensen slide the shirt up off his body. The man’s hands were hot, moving slowly like he was trying to memorize every touch, every connection. Jared’s lips parted to protest but all that came out was a quiet murmur. “Jensen.”

Jensen was too scared to say anything. As he pressed forward he could feel the heat of Jared’s arousal through his pants and his heart skipped a beat as he pushed his own forward in search for that tingle of pleasure. Every inch of Jared’s skin was burning, overheated beneath his palms. Jensen traced little sparks along the skin, making everything more intense, more spiraling, and his lips pushed hard against his mate’s once more.

A shimmer of heat worked its way up Jared’s entire body and he opened his mouth wider, drawing Jensen closer with his arm. His free hand slid up the man’s chest and curved over the smooth warmth of his cheek. It simply _had_ to be right to feel that way, even if Jared heart was beating so fast it felt like it would fly right out of his chest. Fear sparked in his chest, quick and sharp, and he felt Jensen soothe him almost immediately.

The last thing Jensen wanted was for Jared to pull away and he sent wave after wave of pleasure to him, letting him feel all the _good_ of the moment. His hands slid constantly along Jared’s back, up to his hair, tongues circling together in gentle sweeps. Nothing was close enough, no matter how much he inched forward on Jared’s lap, and his entire body was tingling with life and energy. He was pretty sure an entire rain forest might be growing around them in the heat of the moment but he could only feel and think _Jared_.

So much flooded into Jared’s mind, his body, he felt like he was losing himself somewhere; he started to feel like there was nowhere else he wanted to be, no one else who would ever make him feel the way Jensen was making him feel. His hands moved down Jensen’s back, firm and pliant under his hands. He felt as though Jensen moved before Jared pushed, their bodies just _knowing_ what they wanted from one another.

Moaning softly Jared dragged his lips down Jensen’s neck, tasting that strange combinations of outside, air, fresh and green that he knew only as _Jensen_. The moment his fingers slipped under the man’s shirt and touched his flesh Jared’s body jerked forward, slamming hard against Jensen’s. _So much._

“Jared,” Jensen moaned softly as he pulled back enough for Jared to pull his shirt off and let it join Jared’s on the floor. Fingers slid along his bare skin and Jensen shivered before falling forward. The moment his skin touched Jared’s there was a burst of sunshine in the room, like the pleasure alone of their skin together fried all the points of energy tingling through him. “God.” Jensen gasped in slight surprise, mostly pleasure as he sank against the man and brought their lips together again.

Jensen’s lips were hot, slick, their kisses searing and Jared could feel himself pushing forward and pulling back at the same time. Everything was contradiction. They shouldn’t feel the way they did- but Jared couldn't deny it. Soon it would all be ending and Jared found himself wanting more and more for it to continue forever. “No,” he murmured.

 _It couldn’t happen._ Trembling with anger, frustration, passion and a plethora of emotions that Jared had never dealt with before he shoved hard at Jensen, twisting their bodies to the side so that he fell onto the bed. “Get dressed,” he growled after a few moments of panting.

The reeling shock of suddenly being himself, not being connected to Jared in any way, was surprising enough to bring tears to Jensen’s eyes. Even as he bent down to pull his shirt up from the floor. “Please,” he whispered, voice tight. His chest felt so painfully hollow, hearing the words from Jared, feeling all of the collection of too heavy emotions pulsing from Jared. “You don’t have to keep pushing me away.” Jensen could still feel the imprint of Jared’s fingers on his skin as he pushed him away and he felt just slightly sick from it.

Jared dropped his head for a moment and rubbed at his face. “We’re going. Get dressed.” He couldn’t say anything else. The hurt Jensen was feeling was pelting against him like ice cold rain, pin-pricks that blossomed into dagger points of pain. Pushing up to his feet Jared tugged his shirt back on and moved over to grab his uniform jacket. He opened the storage and pulled out his field kit and stuffed it into a small back pack. Holstering his rifle Jared strode to the smart glass to wait for Jensen.

It was hard to get himself to move and he struggled against Jared’s orders for a moment while he pulled his shirt on and considered the man. Whatever he was thinking about was lost somewhere in the midst of the mass of conflicting feelings. So Jensen had little choice but to slip into his shoes and cross to him, standing a few feet away uncertainly. “Where are we going?”

The hover lift arrived and Jared grabbed Jensen’s arm, pulling him through the glass onto the platform. The safety measures kicked in and they were pressed together, tight against each other and Jared’s breath was tight and rough again. As soon as they reached ground-level Jared swung the pack over onto his shoulders and started off. “Follow me,” he said.

Jared’s lack of an answer was unnerving but Jensen followed, quickening his step to keep up with him. They traveled down corridors, through the maze of the station, but Jensen couldn’t even begin to guess where they were going. He didn’t know any station as well as he should have.

When they had been walking for at least ten minutes Jensen realized it was the docking stations up ahead of them and his eyes widened, fear snapping sharp through him at the idea of Jared preemptively sending him off with whatever superior was collecting him. “Jared,” he whispered in a rush, almost reaching out for him but holding back. “Please, talk to me.”

Swinging the back pack down off his shoulders Jared thrust it at Jensen’s chest. “It’s got rations and a water puller, shirts, warm sheet. Things like that, medical supplies and scanner. Go.” As soon as Jensen’s fingers curled around the slick material of the bag Jared stepped back even though he felt like he was being tugged closer.

Eyes widening, Jensen stared at Jared for a long moment before shaking his head. The bag was curled in his fingers and part of him might have been advising to listen to Jared, to just _go_ but he couldn’t get himself to move. “No. No I can’t- not without you. I don’t want to go without you.” He couldn’t fathom not having Jared with him for any length of time and even if the alternative meant giving him up and going into the hands of people who meant him harm; it would be worth a few more hours together. “Please don’t send me away.” He whispered, staring up at Jared.

Jared pressed the heels of his hands hard against his eyes then let his arms fall to his side. “Jensen, if you really believe you're the last one. You need to go. I can’t keep you safe if you stay here. I can buy you some time. Tell them... something, fuck, just go before-” Jared reached across and rubbed at his arm nervously. _Before I can’t let you go._ “It’s getting harder. Harder to be apart from you, must be getting stronger or something.” He was muttering, too many things going on in his mind.

“Come with me then. We could go together, find them maybe.” Jensen pursed his lips, stepping toward Jared. He wanted Jared to understand that this wasn’t something he could just be without anymore. They needed each other, they needed to be together. “Jared, I can’t lose you now. I won’t know how to keep going.” He didn’t even want to think about trying to be that strong.

Jared’s chest was starting to ache, skin crawling with indecision. “And what happens to me? Everything I worked for? What... I can’t live on your planet. I can’t do- The things that you do are amazing, what am I compared to that? Go, Jensen.” He kept shaking his head even as he was fighting the urge to move forward.

“But, you’re amazing.” Jensen smiled sadly up at him, shaking his head in time with Jared’s. “ _You_ are amazing because you’re _mine_. We’re meant to be together. Think of all the things you know, you could help me, fight for me. And, and maybe you’ll have to pick up the pieces if my planet isn’t real. Think about how it feels when we’re together Jared; can you really live without that? Would anything else even compare?” He stepped closer, stopping himself from sending another burst of pleasure to Jared. If he decided to come Jensen wanted him in his right mind for it.

“If we find them, can they change the bond? Break it?” Jared pressed his palm against his mouth. He stepped closer, groaning softly at the irony of his hand slipping forward to grasp Jensen’s.

Heart clenching in his chest for so many different reasons - the idea of Jared coming with, the idea that it was only to find a way to break the bond - Jensen sighed and dropped his gaze. “Maybe. I can look. To find that, for you.” If their bond would be broken it would only be for Jared’s sake. “Then you could go.” For the first time in eight years Jensen almost wished none of his species was waiting for them out there.

Jared glanced over his shoulder quickly then his eyes found Jensen’s once more. “Do you know what a Chronos is?”

“A type of ship.” Jensen nodded, frowning slightly in confusion up at Jared. “Is that, do you have one we could take?”

“No, I don’t. We’re stealing one. Find one, when you do - _God_ \- can you, if you think the designation will I be able to get it?” Jared took a few steps backwards toward the security kiosk. “Get me the name and I’ll override the protocol and we’ll take it out. Hurry.”

Staring at Jared’s back for just a moment Jensen turned and slung the backpack over his shoulders, heading out into the docking station. There were at least a dozen different ships, but only two Chronos. One had a crowd of people around it, loading it up with supplies. The other, though, seemed vacant.

Creeping closer to it, Jensen tested the side door, sliding it open and peering inside. Things inside were put into place, stored away like the owner might not be back for awhile. Stepping back from the ship Jensen moved to its docking post and tapped at the screen there. _Ebenezer 15. Slot twelve._ Jensen thought and stepped back from the screen, waiting for Jared to override the information so they could go. Jensen felt the spark of excitement at the idea of having Jared with him.

The designation was just _in_ Jared’s head. Suddenly. Just like a piece of knowledge he’d had all along. Pressing his palm to the kiosk he overrode the hold protocol on the ship and released the docking clamp then sent in a clearance to depart notice. There was still no one else around the kiosk and Jared did a few more things quickly before logging out. Shrugging out of his uniform jacket he stuffed it into the decomp box by the kiosk and headed back down toward Jensen. He just _followed_ the sensation of the man and found the Ebenezer quickly.

Slipping inside the cool air of the ship Jared palmed the door panel and secured them and headed toward the bridge to find Jensen. “Can you pilot?” He slid into one of the front seats and registered his security identity with the console.

“Yes.” Jensen nodded and looked toward Jared. “I don’t have a license for it or anything. Just picked up some stuff over the past few months. Can’t you?” He was unsure exactly how Jared was feeling but he could guess that giving up on his life was a painful choice.

“I can but if something happens to me you’ll need to know. And I don’t want to talk about it.” Jared started. It was getting harder to filter out Jensen’s thoughts. His eyes widened momentarily and then Jared focused on guiding them through the departure procedures.

Settling into the co-pilot seat, Jensen worked his lip between his teeth, watching Jared. He hadn’t considered how quickly Jared might be able to pick up on things. “I’m sorry.” He said quietly and tried to pull back the happiness he felt that Jared was joining him, not wanting Jared to think he didn’t understand the depth of his loss by leaving.

“It was my choice.” Jared paused briefly to turn and offer Jensen a quick smile. “Let’s get out of here. We have about seven hours before they realize something is wrong and I doubt they’re going to give up looking for an _Ethereal_.”


	4. Chapter 4

In the eight years since the rose bush in his backyard and the flowers that would never die, Jensen had learned many things about himself and his powers: self-reliance, independence, and a certain level of calm in situations that may not be the most peaceful. This was how he managed to sit in the co-pilot seat of the Ebenezer as they left Twotwo and not even look over his shoulder.

Well, that and the fact that Jensen could sense anyone coming from any angle and knew they were safe. Jared’s mind had clearly switched to military mode, constantly aware of his surroundings and the environment around him. Occasionally Jensen would reach out and touch his arm, tuck hair behind his ear, gentle soothing touches when his mind got a little too panicky. It was for those moments, when Jared’s thoughts became _what am I doing_ and _I should stop at this station and turn us both in._

Every time they touched Jared would look toward him and Jensen would smile softly, tracing the back of his fingers along the smooth curve of his cheek. This would work its magic, their soothing comfort and compassion. They didn’t talk much in the beginning, still both too worked up as Jared shifted the Ebenezer into light speed and took them further and further from Earth and the stations surrounding it.

All Jensen knew about his maybe home planet was its far off distance and the name _Gossamer_. Jared had never heard of such a planet and the computer didn’t register it so they weren’t given much of an option but to cover distance, get as far from any Earth Division covered stations as they could.

Their first stop was on a Universal Station - often called the S.D. for slum districts - not tied to any specific planet or galaxy. These were the types where aliens and humans walked amongst each other and the security was shady at best. It was a dangerous place, where you were in charge of yourself and your things and one wrong step or word could get you staring down the wrong end of an illegally smuggled laser rifle. Jensen had been on the only one in the Milky Way before and more than anything knew how to blend in any given environment. Though this wasn’t the Milky Way, and the alien population would be greater, more hostile if they thought the threat was strong enough.

Jared however, was still wearing the army fatigues without the top coat, nicer clothes than anyone on S.D. would have. Jensen smiled at him as they docked in a portal. They’d been traveling a good five hours, deciding to stop for supplies before their presence would be missed on Twotwo. Even if Jared hadn’t needed to remain in the pilot seat the entire time, he had, staring out the front glass with wide, often unblinking eyes.

“I need to make you different clothing.” Jensen said quietly, standing before Jared. His head almost brushed the top of the cockpit. “Have you been to an S.D. before?” He pulled Jared closer, running a hand through his hair to take out some of the _clean_ , brushing a thumb along his cheek to smear a line of dirt.

Jared shook his head. “No, I - this was my first assignment. I’ve only been out short term from earth.” He rubbed his hands on his thighs. “You can make me clothing?” It seemed like Jared kept finding more and more things that Jensen was able to do.

“Well, it’s not so much making clothing as it is, changing your clothing. I can alter things; the only things I can make from scratch are plant type things.” Looking up at Jared, Jensen smiled and shrugged. “I don’t understand everything I can do yet, I’m still learning mostly. Do you think I’m disgusting?”

Even though he didn’t need to touch the clothes to change them, Jensen slid his hand down Jared’s arms, over his chest, changing the clothes to something similar to his own. Browns and blacks, wrapped shirts, traveling clothes meant to blend in.

“Disgusting? What?” Jared’s eyes widened with shock. “You’re beautiful,” he said without hesitation. He felt his cheek flood with heat and looked away. Jensen - _a half-breed_ \- was nothing like Jared had expected. Although he knew Jensen had a lot of untapped potential and had seen what the man’s anger or fear could do; Jared thought that Jensen’s spirit - was beautiful. Someone who could create flowers and vines, pull them from nothing couldn’t be as bad as what Jared’s father had always taught him.

“Everyone thinks half-breeds are disgusting. Wickston said-” Jensen frowned and let his hands slide down Jared’s legs, changing the clothing beneath his grasp. Straightening he smiled at Jared and pulled at a loose draping of cloth along his chest. “Put your gun here. Stay behind me, keep your head down and remember that they’ll kill you if they learn you’re a Grunt. I’ll be focusing a lot of energy on observing things so just, don’t lose me okay?” He’d never had to look out for someone else in a place like this; it was kind of a thrill.

Jared bristled slightly. “Jensen, I’m a security officer - I’m sure I can manage to stay alive on a Universal Station.” Shifting his weapon Jared sighed and tugged at the changed clothing. It felt strange to be out of his uniform.

Rolling his eyes, Jensen stepped back and watched Jared, smile softening when Jared continued to fidget. “I’m just not sure if you know what it’s going to be like. I, it’s my duty to look out for you.” Reaching out he stilled Jared’s hand, sending a gentle soothing wave through him. “Stop fidgeting, that won’t help us blend in.”

“M’not fidgeting,” Jared grumbled. He rubbed at his pants. “I have no pockets. I need pockets. Don’t know why I can’t wear my uniform pants.” Jared had read about Universal Stations; he knew it wouldn’t be what he was used to but he was confident in his ability to get in and out without getting into an altercation with someone.

“Your uniform pants are a dead giveaway.” Jensen laid his hands over Jared’s hips, creating pockets in the fabric. “There. Pockets. Also, um.” Jensen wet his lips uncertainly and stepped back. “Okay, so basically, I’m the alien here, and the other aliens will know that. They’ll also know you’re human. Many might even know we’ve imprinted. They um, I’m going to be seen as kind of the... authority figure. Between us. It’s just what they’ll expect okay? Because most aliens consider humans,” Jensen scrunched up his face and blew out a long breath. “You’re the inferior being.” He should have discussed this with Jared before they came here. Or they shouldn’t have come here at all most likely.

“You what?” Jared took a step back. “Hell no. You’re kidding me? So what? Having an imprinted human is ... what am I? A pet?” Folding his arms across his chest Jared could feel his blood pressure rising. His father had always told him aliens felt superior but this was going to be the first time that Jared experienced it firsthand. “Is there anything else I need to know?”

“Yeah if you get naughty I’ll have to turn you into a frog.” Jensen said flatly, staring up at Jared for a long minute. When Jared’s mouth opened he sighed and shook his head. “I’m kidding. You know, I don’t consider myself superior. It’s just them. There’s a certain way we’ll be expected to act here and all it means is you let me talk and you don’t pick fights. It’s simple. I’m just doing this to protect you.” Jensen frowned and turned away, heading for the door of the ship. “Are you ready?”

Jared couldn’t help hoping that Jensen could _feel_ how annoyed he was. Even if some of his annoyance was kind of a distraction from the mess of thoughts he was trying to sort out in his head. “I’m _ready_ ,” he snapped and pushed past Jensen to head over to the side entrance. “Don’t worry,” he muttered, “I’ll let you go through the door first.”

“Would you like to stay here or are you going to spend this entire time sending these feelings toward me because it’s not exactly pleasant to feel and I don’t _make_ the rules Jared.” Jensen didn’t move, keeping his eyes on the man. “You could just stay here, and then you won’t have to deal with it at all.” It seemed like they bounced between tolerating silences between them, Jared trying to get Jensen to stop whatever closeness he was pushing, and now this.

Jared took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. “I’m fine. If it’s not safe for me then it’s not safe for you and I’m not losing-” Jared shrugged and tugged at his clothes again. “Just... let’s get this over with.” He kept having moments when Jensen would say something, or something would occur to Jared for the first time and the strength of their bond would jolt him. It shook everything inside him to realize that if Jensen went out there alone and something happened Jared wouldn’t be able to leave without him.

“I’m sorry,” Jared offered quietly. “I’m still ... adjusting.” _That_ was an understatement.

Softening instantly Jensen crossed to him and reached out, taking his hand. “I understand. I’m adjusting too. Honestly?” He pursed his lips and looked to the side, fingers rubbing softly along Jared’s skin. “It’s not in my nature to be the one with more... dominance. If you hadn’t noticed I’m a little softer than that. I’ll need your strength guiding me.” Jensen looked back into Jared’s eyes, stepping a little closer and leaning up like he might kiss him. But he stopped before he could, because the reason Jared was here was to hopefully find a way to break their bond and kissing wasn’t going to help that.

Jared’s heart fluttered almost pathetically at the touch. So little from Jensen and it felt like so much. Without hesitation Jared tightened his grip on Jensen’s hand. “Will they expect us to be touching? If we’re imprinted?”

“Just you walking with me, a hand on the back of my shirt or something. Imprinting, it’s not always about the physical. It’s about the spiritual. The magic. So it’s okay. You won’t have to hold my hand out there or anything.” Jensen smiled sadly down at their hands and sighed, dropping his. “Let’s just get this over with and get out of here.”

Jared didn’t bother pointing out that he’d wanted to and simply fell instep behind Jensen waiting a few moments before hooking his fingers over the waist band of Jensen’s pants. When the man glanced back at him Jared shrugged and looked away to hide the heat on his cheeks.

S.D. wasn’t particularly a dirty place but it felt like it was. The moment they stepped off the Ebenezer Jensen laid his hand on the ship and changed the name, planning on doing that anyway. He told Jared they’d have to hack the universal database at some point to officially register their ship but on this station it didn’t matter.

The first large hall they entered was the market place; Jensen was relieved, not wanting to walk a great deal in exploration of the station. People were stepping out of his way as he moved and Jensen’s head tilted to the side, curious as words scattered along ahead of him in other languages, translated without much thought. “They’re not used to Imprinted people here,” Jensen said quietly, snagging Jared’s arm and pulling him up to his side. “You should, just, stay here at my side, I’ll let you know if anyone seems like they’ll be trouble.” He threaded his fingers through Jared’s, heart picking up speed as his nerves increased.

There was something else a lot of the aliens seemed to know but it took Jensen a while to pinpoint it. Of course news of the attack in the Human Zone on Twotwo the day - or maybe two days prior, Jensen couldn’t place time - was meant to be confidential. So naturally a good majority of the underground knew about it. And apparently Jensen’s description must be doing wonders for the rumor hungry aliens. It confused Jensen, that something seemingly so insignificant should register with them. Maybe it was simply the rarity at which people even attempted to use alien powers in Human Only zones. Maybe they respected him a little for it.

Jensen was really just relieved it wasn’t a couple of hours later when a ransom would be issued for himself and the aliens would all be too greedy to get their hands on it.

The first stand they stopped at had a selection of alien fruit from a planet Jensen had never heard of. Jensen exchanged looks with Jared when one of the purple spiny things shuddered at the touch of the owner. He smiled politely, shaking his head and dragging Jared off before he could laugh at the slug like creature had been attempting to get them to purchase whatever the hell that fruit had been.

There was only one tense moment, when they’d been browsing in a tented shop for some clothing and actually edible food. A group of blue skinned creatures - Jensen thought he’d seen their picture before, and he was pretty sure they were Meccano - blocked their doorway. Jared’s almost natural instinct had been to step in front of Jensen, creating a shield, but Jensen had slid before him and considered the sneers on the men’s faces.

What they wanted was Jared, and they didn’t think Jensen was an issue. So as they stepped forward - and Jensen could feel Jared reacting behind him - Jensen didn’t waste any time sending a burst of energy out and causing all three to fly back out the entry way and into the main pathway. He followed, just to make sure they were leaving, before stepping back in and paying for their items. Beside him Jared was once more slightly annoyed, mostly because Jensen hadn’t given him a chance to prove he could defend them, but Jensen resolved to explain it to him once they were back in the ship.

It took almost an hour to gather enough supplies that would make it not necessary to stop for quite some time. He could tell Jared was getting more and more agitated, having to keep his head down and trying to ignore the aliens who didn’t bother apologizing for bumping against him as they walked. Jensen was more than relieved to see their ship come into view again, the word _Odyssey_ in faded red paint on the side.

“Jared,” he said quietly when they stepped inside. “We got through it right? That’s the important thing.” After the Meccano thing even more attention had been turned to them and Jensen had been bracing himself for a big blow out.

“What was all that about? With the-” Jared huffed and waved his hand back at the door. Obviously, there were a lot of things he didn’t understand about the dynamics of the outlying space stations. “You don’t even warn people before you ... zap them or whatever it is you do?” Slumping back against the wall he slapped his hand on the security pad and initiated that start-up procedures.

Sighing softly Jensen moved over to their purchases, sorting through them. “Those people yes. Meccano. You know what their specialty is Jared? Human trafficking. I needed to let them know from moment one that you weren’t property. And you couldn’t be stolen.” He folded the clothing though there was really no need too; it was likely to be hung up anyway. Just something to do with his hands that wasn’t growing random vines or flowers. “I don’t just go randomly _zapping_ people.”

“You know I didn’t mean that. For someone who can read my mind you don’t do it very often.” Jared rolled his shoulders and pushed off the wall to pick through some of the food. Even though Jensen didn’t need to eat very often Jared enjoyed it. “I never asked you, why did you do it... that first night. What happened?” Jared hopped up onto the table beside where Jensen was working, watching his hands move.

“Did you miss the part where I just said I saved you from being a Meccano slave?” Jensen looked over at Jared but smiled, shaking his head. “First of all I don’t read your mind because you’d feel it. And I don’t want you to feel like I’m invading your privacy. I’m sure it’s overwhelming to feel me already as you do. And that night, it was.” Jensen sighed and plucked a yellow/green spiral berry from the bag, using little sparks of magic to peel the fruit in his hand and offer it to Jared. “There was a puppy. Someone was killing him, to sell the meat. I don’t like when people kill innocent creatures, or kill at all.” Jensen shrugged, holding up the fruit again. “It’s _good_ , trust me.”

Jared took the fruit and held it there between them. “You risked your life for a puppy?” Jensen _had_ to have known that he was in a restricted area so bringing attention to himself was a death wish.

“They were skinning it.” Jensen shuddered and broke a piece of the fruit off, slipping it up past Jared’s lips. “Alive. It was _alive_ and I could hear it crying. Sometimes, when the feelings get so strong like that. I can’t stand it.” Jensen shrugged and blinked, realizing his fingers were still on Jared’s lips. “Oh. Sorry.” He kept his hand there though, for whatever the reason, flushing with heat.

Jared chewed slowly then licked the fruit off his lips. His tongue brushed Jensen’s fingertips and he pulled back slightly. “You risked your life for a puppy.” It seemed like something that Jensen would do and Jared smiled slightly. Shaking his head slowly he leaned forward and looked down at the fruit. “That one was good, what is that one? Was it real?”

“Yeah, it’s real.” Jensen chuckled softly and slipped the fruit into his mouth. He had a passion for nature, for life, and his studies had often opened him to new foods and vegetation. It made warmth spiral in him just thinking about it. Jensen wasn’t made for space.

“It’s called a Brimba. They grow all over this galaxy, they’re good because they serve as a liquid and a food and you can eat one a day and not need other nutrients.” Jensen caught Jared’s eyebrows lifting slightly and laughed. “ _Not_ that we won’t have other nutrients, it’s just you don’t _have_ to.”

“Good. Just ‘cause something has a lot of nutrients doesn’t mean it’s filling. You do _have_ a stomach right Jensen?” Jared smiled. Frankly, it made him a little nervous that Jensen didn’t eat. He couldn’t imagine not having food.

“Yes of course I have a stomach.” Jensen laughed and automatically fed Jared another piece of fruit. “I’m pretty sure I do. I’ve never checked. Hmm.” Jensen shrugged and grinned at Jared, not telling him if he was joking or not. “I do enjoy eating you know? I just don’t have to. It’s a survival technique.” Jensen chewed on another piece of the fruit then cut one off for Jared, stepping forward and turning the backs of his fingers to run along his jaw. “You are beautiful,” he whispered, smile growing on his lips.

“That was my line,” Jared murmured. He took the fruit and chewed it thoughtfully then looked down at his hands. “I should. There’s a thing...” Slipping down off the table he headed up to the bridge. It was _far_ too easy to be around Jensen and the more time the spent together the harder it was to ... hold back. Not for the first time, Jared considered if leaving Twotwo had been the right choice. He just didn’t see any other way to continue with his life. Being bonded to Jensen would have been hard enough if they had planned it, or even know it was going to happen. Being bonded to an alien on the run, well, Jared wasn’t sure there was a way to even begin to deal with that.

Looking down at his hands, Jensen sighed softly and finished putting everything into place aboard the newly renamed _Odyssey_ while Jared guided them out of the docking station. He cut up the rest of the fruit and a selection of cold roast beef he’d purchased for an insane amount, tucked between whole grain bread from Ghiuna and some Earth cheese.

“Here. Eat.” Jensen said softly, stepping up by the pilot seat and offering out the self-disposing plate. “It’s all fresh. I’m going to read some, look at some maps, so we can set a course for the night.” He shrugged, still holding out the plate uncertainly.

Tilting his head, Jared reached out and took the plate. “Thanks. You don’t have to wait on me. I mean, thanks.” If Jared had learned anything in the previous twenty four hours it was that he needed to learn a great deal about how to spend time with another person.

Being in the military had taught him to work as part of a team, follow orders but nothing in between and this was a _whole_ lot of in between that Jared wasn’t sure what to do with.

“I enjoy waiting on you, though I don’t think of it that way.” Jensen smiled softly and gently ran his fingers through Jared’s hair. “I’ll pick us some location to key in, so you don’t have to sit here for a long time. Then, maybe we can talk?” Jensen stepped back slightly, smiling at Jared a little brighter. He could still feel the confusing tumble of emotions in Jared, he wanted to answer questions he might have, or just talk about normal things, get to know each other.

“Sure.” Jared put the plate down and smiled weakly. _Talking_ , another thing he wasn’t all that good at.

-=-=-=-

It wasn’t hard to pick out a far off distance to lock into the system for the night flight. Jared had worked some genius on the database, changing the name of their ship, reprogramming the serial number, and hopefully making them virtually untraceable.

Once he’d given the location to Jared he went in back once more, allowing the man to continue to have his peace. He could feel that Jared had no real desire to talk, no desire to hash things out. Sighing softly, Jensen let an hour pass without him coming into the back before slowly walking that way.

“We don’t have to talk,” he said quietly, lifting a hand so the vine that came from the ground could slide up around his arm. “You could just get some sleep.”

“I’m not very tired yet.” Jared spun in the chair and looked up at Jensen. “How do you do that? Is it... where does it come from?” Jared was intrigued by the way that Jensen could just create things. The military part of his mind was trying to work out if Jensen was actually creating mass or simply creating an illusion.

“I’ve always wondered.” Jensen smiled and watched his vine stretch up and bloom a flower. “I used to think it was me. That for some reason I could just sprout these vines and plants from me. But…” Jensen shook his head and grinned as a vine wrapped around Jared’s leg, snaking up to his chest. “It’s more than that. It’s like, I bring it to life, give it substance, and, that’s really all I know.” He wished he had a better explanation but without anyone to explain this to him, he didn’t have much in the way to give.

Blinking down at the vine Jared held up his hand and watched as it wrapped around his palm. “It’s kind of ... I like it.” He shifted his leg forward a little and watched the vine loosen and shift. It was almost like the things he could remember dreaming up when he was a kid; lying on his back and imagining what it would be like to live on the clouds, wondering if trees could speak to each other. “It must make you feel less lonely.”

“Sometimes. Though plants can’t really offer much in the way of companionship, they try.” Jensen smiled and stroked a finger down the flower in front of him, watching as it seemed to hold still for a moment then shudder. He chuckled softly then lifted his eyes to Jared. “I used to think they weren’t anything more than what I controlled. Now though, I think my magic has grown. I think though they’re part of me, they move freely once I allow them to.” His laughter grew as the vine weaving its way around Jared’s body flicked up into his hair. “I’m glad you don’t find them creepy.”

Laughing softly Jared brushed his hair back off his face. “No, it’s just unusual.” He liked it much better when it was _Jensen_ who was touching him but he supposed there was no point in carrying on with that train of thought considering their circumstances. “How did you find out? That you were like this?”

“I hated this bush in my garden, it kept dying. One day I just, made it bloom and it never died again.” Jensen shrugged and bit down on his lip, considering how he wanted to tell Jared everything about him and wanted to learn everything about Jared. “A bit later I got mad at my adoptive parents, made the kitchen kind of explode. That’s when they told me.” He pulled the vines back from around him and crossed to the co-pilot seat, bringing the vine still attached to Jared back in. “You’re never ready to learn something like that.”

“No, I don’t suppose you would be. Did they know your parents?” Jared leaned back on his chair and put his feet up on the console. His father would be disgusted.

“I guess they watched them, my real parents. Decided that they seemed least likely to judge and most likely open their arms to me. So they raised me as their own until they could no longer hide it.” Jensen sighed quietly then glanced toward Jared. “Your father, he’s in the army too?” Jensen caught snippets of things occasionally, when they got too loud to be ignored, and a big one involved Jared’s family and how they would react if they knew Jared was here.

“Yeah. He’s a General - can’t imagine what he’s gonna think. Well, it doesn’t really matter right now. Haven’t seen him since I graduated and now he’ll hear that I’ve gone AWOL and may have assisted in the escape of a prisoner. Guess my streak of impressing him will be over.” Jared smiled and looked out at the darkness in front of them. It bothered him more than he’d thought it would - the blank - somehow, not being able to see the stars because of their speed made him feel as though they were just trapped somewhere in the blackest of night.

“Is impressing him important?” Jensen asked quietly, watching Jared intently. There were so many emotions in the man, a constant he couldn’t follow properly no matter how hard he tried. He itched to reach out and comfort him but each time Jared inevitably pulled away. So he focused his energies instead and sent a vine up to twist along Jared’s arm, hoping it would soothe him.

Jared reached with his other hand to stroke over the vine; he liked the way it was so smooth and cool under his fingers. “No one’s ever asked me before. I suppose it is. Was. I don’t know - we’re not like a regular family. It was always assumed that I would follow in his footsteps; it’s a good career for someone like me. He didn’t help much said it was character building to do it on your own. So I did. I proved I could.” Nodding to himself Jared ran a finger down the veins on one of the leaves. “I remember when I was a little kid thinking I’d be a pilot because I wanted to go to the moon.”

A smile tugged at Jensen’s lips and a little flower bloomed along the vine. It was easy to go to the moon, a tourist trap really, but for some reason it pleased Jensen to hear about Jared’s aspirations. “Is that what you would have done, if you hadn’t gone into the military?” The flower grew a little, changing colors until it matched the soft creamy green of Jared’s eyes currently.

Jared’s eyes moved over to Jensen slowly, his fingers still stroking the vine. “I have no idea. It was never an option.” He couldn’t think of a single thing that he liked doing other than the usual; reading, relaxing, working out. “Maybe a shop, or no. I’d make something. Building something, you know? So at the end of the day you can look at what you’ve done and _see_ it.” Shaking his head, he laughed softly and looked down at the flower. “That’s stupid right?”

“Not at all. We should always take pleasure in what we can create, it makes it more beautiful.” Jensen smiled warmly at him, leaning his head on the seat of the co-pilot chair so he could watch Jared. “You could build things, cut down trees and create amazing things, and then I could go and give them life again, grow them back. A give and take. The basic principles of the land.” The vine moved to curl between Jared’s fingers and Jensen chuckled softly. “I think it’s flirting with you.”

Jared laughed and held out his hand. “It’s you doing that right?”

“No.” Jensen grinned and turned his face into the chair, hiding the blush on his cheeks. Maybe he was controlling it a little more than he usually would. “What’s your favorite season on Earth?” He asked quietly, rolling his forehead against the worn leather so his eyes could peek out to see Jared.

“Oh that’s easy. Autumn. I love the wind and rain, cool weather and really long sunsets. What about you?” Jared could feel the blush on Jensen’s cheeks even though he couldn’t see it and it made his smile grow. Relaxing back into his chair he watched the vine weave through his fingers and curl then uncurl slowly.

“I could no sooner pick a favorite flower.” Jensen laughed quietly and closed his eyes. “I love Earth for that. Some planets, it’s always one season, some are just dirt and some are just water, but _Earth_. It has everything. I think Gossamer might be like that. I think it will be all the beautiful things, just the right side of every season.” Jensen hummed softly, trying to picture such a beautiful place. “Sometimes I think I’d like to just create a whole planet, make it all the wonderful things I enjoy most. Would you live on my planet with me?” He could savor this, a conversation without sense of obligations, imagining perfection as it should be between them.

“Would there be food?” Jared’s smile was a little lopsided. “I’m a big supporter of eating.”

When Jensen laughed this time he thought he could feel little dew drops along his arms, a side effect of being so content in the moment. “Yes, there will be food. Maybe you could hunt for our dinner; we would be like the old stories, Indians or something, living off the land.” He lifted up off the chair enough to see Jared, beaming at him.

Jared laughed for a few moments, enjoying the feeling and wondering how much of it came from Jensen. “Are you tired? I could. I could probably sleep some.”

The truth was Jared was exhausted. What with the emotions, the confusion, the tension of their relationship and the outing on the station he was ready to sleep for weeks. He had no idea if Jensen needed less sleep just like he needed less food after all; they’d slept about the same amount of time the night before.

“Can I lie in your arms again?” Jensen asked quietly and the vine slowly unraveled from Jared’s hand.

Jared scratched his head then combed his fingers through his hair a few times. He _made_ himself look over at Jensen. “Does it strengthen the bond... the imprint thing when we’re together, closer? Physically, I mean. The other morning - it felt different after we had...”

“Maybe.” Jensen admitted quietly though he felt like he wanted to lie, so that Jared would let him. “I think, most touch likely does. It might not even be completed to its entirety unless we were to lie together.” Jensen flushed at that, because he’d thought of it many times since he met Jared. “I could sleep somewhere else. It’s okay.” He lied, it wasn’t okay, but he would make do.

“We did lay tog-” Jared’s mouth stayed open for a few moments then he looked away. “Oh. You mean.” It was quiet in the ship, deathly quiet. Another thing that bothered Jared about space travel, no wind rushing by, no sound beyond the occasional creak or ping of metal during a heat adjustment.

His brow furrowed. He could feel that Jensen was lying, hiding how he felt because... _God_. Sometimes, Jared could feel or hear as clear as day what was going on in Jensen’s head and other times pieces of it fell away like a puzzle breaking apart under his hands. “You asked me not to lie to you. Don’t lie to me.”

Standing slowly Jared stretched then held out his hand toward Jensen.

“You don’t want this.” Jensen said quietly even as his hand slid into Jared’s and he let the man pull him up. “You don’t want our bond. I don’t want to make you take part in something you don’t want.” It hurt to even think that, let alone say it out loud, but Jared was right that they shouldn’t lie to each other.

“It’s not quite that straightforward is it? I do want it because of what happened. I just didn’t _want_ to want it. I doubt I’ll sleep very well if we’re apart. When you’re more than a few feet away I keep feeling like there’s this rope pulling me - like around my spine or something and if I resist too much it’ll just pull me apart.” Sighing Jared started toward the back of the ship.

“That might ease with time.” Jensen suggested, trying to be helpful. When they stepped into the sleeping quarters he fiddled with his clothes, choosing to take the long way around undressing for once. “Sometimes, when we’re near, all I can think about is touching you. It’s like you’re a flower and I’m a bee and, well. That.” Jensen chuckled uncertainly, turning his back to Jared as he lifted his shirt.

Jared couldn’t help laughing as he pulled his shirt off and brushed his fingers over the panel that brought the bed down from above them. “It’s funny, you know? That in the entire universe... everything around us. You... your soul picked mine. Or whatever.” Jared pulled his pants off and climbed under the slick blanket and shifted over to leave room for Jensen.

Dropping his pants to the ground, Jensen stepped back and lifted his clothing, laying it on the nearest flat surface. “Maybe our souls have been looking for each other for eons, maybe that’s why it finally happened.” Jensen was a firm believer in the hardly spoke of fate. Everything had to happen for a reason, or he wouldn’t be anywhere.

Sliding in beside Jared, Jensen rolled on his side and faced him, small smile on his lips. “I never even asked if you preferred men. How ironic would it be I fate would line us up that way.” His hand fluttered out to Jared then dropped on the bed between them.

“Doesn’t seem like it would happen. Wouldn’t make sense really. I don’t know. I mean,” Jared rolled his eyes slightly. “I know what I prefer. Men. Never did much about it ‘cept at. Well, I mean you just know right?” Groaning he turned his face into the pillow. When he spoke again it was muffled. “Can we talk about something else?”

Jensen took a moment to consider Jared’s embarrassment and when he realized what it meant, his smile grew. “You are the first person I’ve kissed. Or touched in any way. There has never been another.” It pleased Jensen to think the same went for Jared, even if this bond wasn’t going to last, if there was a way out of it. “There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“I’ve done stuff,” Jared protested. He turned his face so he could peer up at Jensen through his hair. Fortunately it was getting long enough to cover most of his embarrassment. “Stuff... you know. How come? I mean, how come you haven’t done anything? Men must like you. You’re. Well, you know.”

“I lived in a forest for six years with a group of Monks,” Jensen said flatly, blinking at Jared before shrugging and flopping onto his back. “What sort of _stuff_ have you done?” He was in no way jealous of anything or anyone Jared might have done something with. Which was a lie but he only said it to himself so it didn’t count.

“I forgot about the monk thing.” Jared’s smile returned a little. “I can feel that,” Jared murmured. He laughed softly and reached out to curl his fingers over Jensen’s arm. Right away he felt the burst of tingling almost like bubbles across his skin and underneath that the feeling of jealously strengthened. “I didn’t do anything you need to feel like _that_ about.”

“Well, what did you do?” Jensen glanced toward him, laying his hand on Jared’s arm. “Have you kissed someone else? Touched them?” He smiled slightly with the words, telling himself it was foolish to be jealous of _anything_ in Jared’s past because it didn’t affect them now and as long as they were imprinted there wouldn’t be another.

“Kisses, a little, nothing like you. Some touching. I spent all my life at all boys schools Jensen - that’s like, the polar opposite of living with monks.” Jared laughed a little and shifted closer. The closer he got to Jensen the less Jensen seemed to feel jealous. And if Jared told himself that was why he was doing it - everything was okay.

“Oh.” Jensen nodded and closed his eyes, pushing away any further wisps of his irrational jealousy. “I liked the idea of us having our first kisses together but I supposed, I mean, you didn’t grow up as a freak and you’re beyond beautiful, I could see how others would want you.” He forced himself to chuckle softly and shook his head. “Okay, now let’s talk about something else. Or sleep.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re a little strange?” Jared hesitated a moment then reached up to brush Jensen’s hair back. It was surprisingly soft, clean again - in that way things just _changed_ on Jensen. He’d be dirty one minute, clean the next, clothed, naked. It was pretty hard to get used to.

“Many, many times.” Jensen frowned slightly and turned into the touch, pulling in soft comfort from it though he wasn’t sure Jared knew he was offering it. “In school they liked to call me Freaky Jenny. It... wasn’t so pleasant.” Jensen sighed quietly and turned his head to face Jared, opening his eyes. “Does it bother you that I’m strange?”

“No. Jensen, you’re just different than me and different from what I’d always expected. My Father... well, he had pretty stern ideas about aliens and half-” Jared’s mouth snapped closed. “Is there a way to say that? A right way?” Closing the distance between them Jared rested his head on Jensen’s chest, listening to the heart beat deep inside.

“No. Because it’s wrong. And there’s never been a human word made to make it right.” Jensen stroked a hand through Jared’s hair softly. “It doesn’t really bother me. Only when it’s said in a bad way.” Jensen felt heat warm and thick run through him and he blew out a long breath. “If I talk anymore I might say something I’ll regret.”

“What would you regret saying?” Jared slid his hand over Jensen’s chest and shivered slightly at the energy that seemed to pass between them. “Say it anyway.”

“Emotions are different for me, the things I feel, the way I work, none of it is like humans. Like, the more powers I use, the less human I become.” Jensen sometimes worried about it but he didn’t tell anyone, for obvious reasons. “Which is why I can say, why I feel- I love you Jared. I can feel it, through every part of me. You make me whole, complete, more than I’ve ever been in my life.” He blew out a long breath, unsure how Jared would react. “You don’t have to say it back.”

“I could already feel it.” Jared smiled uncertainly and nestled closer. He _did_ feel more at peace near Jensen than anywhere else. And, that kind of frightened him. He was silent for a few moments then turned to press a kiss to Jensen’s chest and laid his head back down. “Goodnight Jensen.”

Heart racing slightly, Jensen closed his eyes and hummed softly. “Goodnight Jared.”

-=-=-=-

Time aboard the _Odyssey_ passed in a strange way. With the only sun coming from whichever galaxy they happened to be in, Jensen found himself going a little bit insane with the lack of nature around them. Which was why the inside of their ship was something like a forest, trees and grass and vines constantly weaving about, sliding along Jensen’s shoulder as he read or Jared’s arm while he checked over the vitals.

They found it easy to talk about the simple things; Jensen could listen to stories of Jared’s life on Earth for hours, pestering him for all the little details about his life, about his home. Sometimes he’d speak with fondness, a warm smile on his lips and animated gestures with his hands. Other times he seemed simply sad, like being away from the world made him realize all of the things he’d missed in his own world.

These moments generally ended with Jensen caving to the desire to be closer, reaching out to gently touch his cheek, his arm, his hand. This inevitably led to Jensen pushing closer, crushing their lips together, and sliding into his lap. Then Jared would end things before it could get too far, Jensen would slide back and try not to be hurt at being pushed away. They would spend some time apart, Jared would think and Jensen would surround himself with vines and flowers and draw comfort from it.

Neither ever apologized, which was okay. It was the dynamic between them, one thing or another always cropping up. After a couple of days - he thought - Jensen stopped climbing into Jared’s lap and it was really more of a friendship than anything else. Except the part where Jensen pined for Jared so badly sometimes he had to wall himself off. Jared would always find him if he did, make him stop closing off the feelings, and Jensen would inevitably cave because it hurt just as bad to keep them apart.

When it was time to stop for supplies again Jensen and Jared argued over the Station they went to. They were running low on basically everything and the nearest S.D. was in a further out Galaxy. Neither wanted to risk landing on a planet, considering this far out from Earth they wouldn’t likely know the language. It would be too tricky and difficult and even if they didn’t know exactly where they were going that kind of stop seemed to take too long.

Jared wanted to land on one of the last and furthest out Stations that would likely have any sort of human population. From the moment Jensen agreed he knew it would be a bad thing. Awareness was sparking through him, shoulders tense, and as they docked in a slot he was almost holding his breath for the moment the grunts would turn up and bang the door in.

Swallowing thickly, Jensen looked up at Jared, standing too far away for his liking but secure that he wouldn’t be tempted to touch. “Should I stay here?” He had no idea how the search for them was progressing, _hell_ he hardly knew what day it was. A lot of the time Jensen’s thoughts equated down to _Jared_ and _want_.

“What happened to you protecting me?” Jared was teasing but he wasn’t sure what was going on. Jensen seemed different somehow; tense, nervous as though he was expecting something back to happen. But then, things had _been_ different between them for a while.

“You don’t need protecting on a regular station. Hell, just wearing your uniform will make you priority.” Jensen shrugged and pushed at a vine that came toward him, frowning when it slid back as if hurt. “I didn’t mean-” His eyes widened when he realized he was about to talk to the plant in front of Jared and he looked back at the man, shrugging. “I can go. I just thought maybe you’d rather I stay here.”

Jared took a few steps closer, adjusting his uniform jacket. He wasn’t used to wearing it anymore and it felt so much stiffer and more confining than the usual clothing that Jensen formed it into. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. No. Mostly.” Jensen shrugged and tried to shake off the tension. “It’s just, being here. At this station. They’ll probably have some type of program looking for me. I’m Ethereal, I’m sure they want me enough to send people out this far looking. And, it’s been hard to stop, to not. To not touch you. But it’s good, that we’re becoming friends. I just want so much more than that and sometimes it’s all too much and I just feel like I can’t-” Jensen inhaled deeply and lifted his eyes to Jared. “I’m sorry. And I’m okay. Maybe I should disguise myself before we go out there.” He felt silly for his outburst, not wanting Jared to really know the daily struggle he had between wanting Jared too much and afraid to touch even a little. Except at night, his one haven.

It all kind of fell into place as Jensen was talking. It was different for both of them, the bond, and the way they had imprinted. Jared still felt like he was resisting and Jensen had given himself over to it completely. Jared just forgot sometimes that they were of two minds about it. Stepping closer he sighed and reached out, pulling Jensen into his arms. His hand settled over the back of Jensen’s hair and he pressed him close, feeling the way the man’s body seemed to relax under his touch. “I don’t want you to be afraid to touch me. I don’t like the way that ... feels.”

“But you always push me away.” Jensen whispered, wrapping his arms around Jared and holding him close. “My body _craves_ yours Jared. Every single inch of me. I feel like when I touch you, it’s never enough.” He sighed softly and tried to find a comfortable place for his skin against the standard issue coat that was too stiff and cold. This wasn’t the time for this conversation anyway. “I don’t know how to just be your friend when I want so much more.” He admitted in a soft release of air, wetting his lips to keep from pressing them against Jared’s skin.

Jared’s chest felt tight and uncomfortable. He didn’t want to cause Jensen so much hurt. “I’m sorry,” he murmured. On impulse he pressed his lips to Jensen’s hair, seeking out that sunshine smell then pulled back. “You can stay here if you want. I’ll understand.”

It wasn’t at all what Jensen wanted to hear. He wanted Jared to tell him that his body craved for him to, that he _wanted_ Jensen just as much. Turning away to hide the disappointment - though it was useless with their connection so strong - Jensen shrugged and mentally gathered all those bad feelings, tucking them away, filtering them from Jared. “Let’s go get supplies, new maps. Maybe some hint as to the existence of my planet.” He’d need to extend a lot of his powers out to make sure they were safe so he stuffed down all the things he didn’t want Jared to feel. “Ready?” He said as he turned back to Jared, blinking up at him.

“Can you change your eyes? Make they more like mine or something?” Jared loved Jensen’s eyes. If he wasn’t spending so much time trying to appear less interested in Jensen than he actually was - he could easily stare into them for hours. But, they stood out and that was the last thing they needed.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Jensen thought about it then opened them once more, picturing a perfectly normal shade of green. “Normal?” He asked in a whisper, sliding his hands over himself. A vine tentatively curled along his shoulder for a moment and Jensen leaned against the soft left. “I didn’t mean to snap,” he said in an even lower whisper and the vine stroked his cheek. “Anything else I should change?” He never gave much thought to his outward appearance and couldn’t even remember the last time he’d looked in a mirror.

Jared just stared at him for a few moments then smiled. “No, don’t change anything else.” Stepping back a little Jared reached out and stroked his fingers over the vine then turned to head for the door. “Let’s get this over with and get the hell out of here.”

That bad feeling, a warning curling through him, started up all over again but Jensen forced himself forward. He let his hands drop to the side and stared at Jared’s back, mind stretching out to quietly observe those they passed, just in case.


	5. Chapter 5

It made Jensen twitchy to be on a standard station, out in the open, trying not to look suspicious as he followed Jared through the corridors. All these stations were virtually set up the same so Jared hadn’t even needed to stop at the display screen to find the location of the human only market zone. Jensen felt the tension between them, though he considered it might be himself feeling the tension and Jared suffering from it as a side effect.

When they got to the human only zone Jared hesitated for just a moment and Jensen wondered if a little bit of his not so long ago past was making it difficult for him to break the rules and take Jensen into the area he shouldn’t be. A little more on the uncertain side than usual, Jensen reached out and touched the back of Jared’s shirt. They headed inside in the next beat, Jared smiling softly at him.

Jared looked excited to see normality, Earth food, and Jensen smiled softly down at his hands, trying not to look around in paranoid fear. “What about the other Security Jared?” Jensen said quietly by Jared’s side, looking up from a box of apples. “What if they recognize you?”

“Jensen, relax. We’ll be in and out as fast as possible. Just _don’t_ do anything.” Jared glanced over at Jensen. “You know with the vines and stuff.” Jared waved his hand in a tight circle. “No matter what, okay?”

When Jensen nodded Jared smiled. “We’ll just get enough that we don’t have to stop again for a long time, maybe some kind of dupe machine - for minor stuff.” Stepping forward Jared brushed Jensen’s arm with his, a feeble attempt at touch without appearing obvious.

“I wouldn’t. You know, do anything.” Jensen shrugged and bumped his shoulder into Jared’s. No one was giving them much attention, going about their own business. His mind filtered out among the people, searching for some sign of anyone considering them with more than they should. “You finish up here; I have to go- I have to get something.” He smiled at Jared, squeezing his arm once before heading away from him, across the market place where earlier he’d spotted a couple things he’d like to get.

Jared sorted through some of the fresher items that he thought might be a bit of a treat for them and chose a small dupe machine that would make some essential items for them. Satisfied with his choices he completed his transaction. He swiped his thumbprint and approved access for the delivery to their external compartment on the ship. If nothing else, space stations were entirely focused around getting their guests in and out quickly.

The next series of booths had some colorful displays of clothing, shirts in moving material. There was one that almost matched the color of Jensen’s eyes and Jared turned to find him. Smiling, he picked Jensen out easily in the crowd, there was some kind of _homing_ feeling about the way he could just think _Jensen_ and his eyes would move to where the man was. It was strangely comforting.

The comfort changed quickly to fear when Jared also spotted some security officers. His eyes moved quickly over the crowd. There were four of them, and they were in a Ksi formation which meant they’d spotted something. They’d spotted Jensen.

Jared’s heart started pounding. He concentrated hard, if ever there was a time for their bond to work properly - it was _now_.

 _Danger. Stay calm. Odyssey._

He saw Jensen stiffen slightly and finish up what he was doing then turn to begin the walk back to their dock.

The words trickled down Jensen’s spine like the way he’d felt when jumping in the springs in the Amazon during winter. Trying not to make his actions too obvious, Jensen slipped his purchase into his pocket and turned, side stepping to slide into the crowd. It was enough to cause the grunts to burst into action; he sensed their movements, mind stretching out to try and predict their movements. He headed for the door, searching out for Jared to make sure he was going that way too. And he didn’t hear the flare of a phaser until it hit him in the back and everything sparked out.

Chaos erupted in the market. Jared felt a strange flare of pain and then nothing and he knew instantaneously that Jensen was hurt. Dropping to his knee he rolled under the closest table and pressed his face to the station floor until he was able to pick out Jensen’s crumpled form. The closest officer was about five meters away when Jared’s weapon was aimed at his ankle and fired. The man went down and Jared crawled toward Jensen as quickly as he could.

Screams filled the air in the stuffy market place and all Jared could see were feet rushing past, fruit and clothes and other items hitting the floor and being trampled underfoot. He could hear one of the officers calling out for people to remain calm, stay where they were and the yells of the wounded man.

He didn’t care.

Jensen hadn’t moved and Jared wasn’t close enough yet to see if he was breathing. Shifting through the table legs and debris he froze when another officer came closer to his table. Breathing slowly, Jared slowed his heart beat and took a few precious moments to find a reflective surface across the wide market. Something solid. He aimed and the phase pulse shot out and ricocheted off the far wall and hit the closet officer in the back of his thigh.

Lunging forward again Jared managed to make it as far as the next booth over before finding the boots of the third officer. One of the locals fell flat on the ground right in front of Jared and their eyes met for a few moments. Lifting his finger to his lips Jared lowered his weapon nodded for the man to move out of the way. The man lived on a Universal Station; he knew better than to get in the middle of someone else’s business and was gone quicker than he’d appeared.

Another deep breath and Jared aimed. This time he aimed higher, hip level, hoping to hit a more major artery that might prompt the fourth man to try and help. He fired, knowing he had hit his target by the pain laced yell he heard and shot across the remaining ground between himself and Jensen.

Jensen was pale, his shirt marked on the side and back by the darkening stain of the growing phaser burn. Jared reached into the side pocket of his uniform pants and pulled out his stop-spray. Nasty weapon, the phaser pulse sent a burn that continued long after it was fired. Weapon trained on the remaining set of boots as they ran across the market deck Jared sprayed what he could see of Jensen’s body.

In his mind, all his Military training had kicked in the moment he had realized Jensen was in danger. It was approximately two hundred meters back to the entrance of their ship, one remaining officer on his feet, Jensen unconscious. If Jared could disable the final officer long enough to get them out into the front station corridor he could have Jensen back to the ship in less than a minute.

 _If._

He felt out for Jensen with his mind as he trained his weapon carefully in front of the running man. Lead him. He was running quickly and would be easy to miss.

 _Jensen._

The worst feeling Jared had every experienced in his life was hearing nothing, _feeling_ nothing from the man still crumpled beside him.

He fired. The officer went down clutching at his shin, bone shattered and weapon skittering across the metal floor.

Jared was in motion quickly. Crawling out from under the table he dragged Jensen toward him and in one fluid motion pulled him up and over his shoulder. Hooking an arm around the man’s leg and switching his weapon with a flick of his thumb to one-hand automatic he ran.

There were no shots fired as he made it across the market hall in about four seconds and burst out into the corridor. The crowd had managed to disperse, people crouched, huddling by the outside walls or hiding under tables.

Hiking Jensen up on to his shoulder Jared moved swiftly down the corridor and had never felt more relieved when he saw that their ship was already loaded. Skidding to a halt he slammed his weapon into the holster and slammed his palm against the docking panel. Before the door was even completely open he was inside, laying Jensen down gently on the floor and reaching up to close the door. He initiated the flight procedure and leaned down to run a hand over Jensen’s side. The burn had stopped but the man was pale, sweating, strange - and even though he was still breathing Jared couldn't sense his presence at all except for the very faintest flutter somewhere along the periphery of his awareness. “God, Jensen...”

 _Prioritize._ Pulling away from Jensen was about the hardest thing Jared had ever done. He tried to focus on the fact that the man was _breathing_ as he ran forward to the Bridge. The ship panel confirmed docking clamps had been released and Jared sank into the Pilot’s seat and steered the ship away from the station. Locking in their next destination, another of Jensen’s _jumps_ to get them further from Earth Jared engaged the protocol and ran back to Jensen.

Slipping an arm under the man’s neck and knees he picked him up and headed over to the bed, laying him down gently. “Jensen? Jensen you’re safe... we’re moving.” Jared stroked a hand over his forehead then reached under the bed compartment for the med kit. “Jensen? Come on now - you’re always talkin’.” Smiling shakily, Jared opened the kit and pulled out a burn pad. “You love talkin’.”

It was hard to open his eyes, hard to even breathe at that moment. Jensen felt heavy, like the weight of an entire world was pushing at his chest. But even worse than that, he couldn’t _feel_. It was more than not feeling his magic, he couldn’t even feel Jared. The touch was there, something solid, but Jensen felt only hollow and empty, void of everything that was him.

“I can’t-” Jensen blinked his eyes open at Jared, fear trickling through him and making his stomach churn. “Jared, I can’t _feel_. My, my magic. It’s not-” His heart slammed hard into his rib cage and he reached out to grab Jared, trying to find the familiar connection, the touch of power, but there was nothing but darkness. “It’s gone. It’s not there anymore.” He couldn’t even sense what Jared was feeling at that moment and even though they were pressed together Jared might as well have been in a different galaxy.

“It’s okay. Jensen, listen to me.” Jared’s eyes softened, his fingers sliding up over the man’s face. “You were hit by one of the weapons that they use to subdue aliens. They knew who you were. Just relax. Look at me.” Jared waited until Jensen’s eyes focused on his again. “I’m sure it’s temporary. They were when I studied them.”

Jared’s fingers didn’t stop moving over Jensen’s cheek as he reached down with his other hand to wipe to burn pad over the area where the weapon had struck. “You with me?” His voice was soft, trembling slightly.

“Temporary,” Jensen repeated softly, taking the word and latching onto it. It would come back, he’d feel it again. He had to otherwise he wouldn’t have the strength to keep going through this. “It hurts.” Jensen breathed and looked up at Jared, seeing him through the haze of pain. “Are we, it’s okay now?” Unsure of exactly what happened once everything had blacked out, his hand slapped against Jared’s chest. “Are you hurt?”

Blowing out a breath that ended in a weak laugh Jared leaned down and pressed his lips to Jensen’s. “I’m fine,” he murmured. “Everything’s okay. We’re on the ship and I’ve locked in your next destination.”

Reaching for the med kit again Jared pulled up the pain patch and pressed it to Jensen’s neck. “Here, just breathe for a few seconds okay. It will stop the pain. I’ve taken care of the wound. You’re going to be fine.”

Jared wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince.

“Thank you,” Jensen whispered and already he could feel the pain easing, the patch on his neck soothing out the worst of it. “You won?” He asked with a slight smile, almost wishing he could have seen whatever surely amazing feats Jared must have done to get them out of the Market hall. The facts stood now that even if Jared and he found his planet and could break the bond, Jared would be tried and punished as a criminal for what he’d done. “You saved me.” He breathed, the words slurring as everything grew hazy around him.

Smiling slightly Jared blew out a long breath, relieved that Jensen’s pain was ebbing away. “Yeah, I saved you,” he murmured. Smoothing a hand over Jensen’s hair he leaned down again and pressed their lips together gently. “Just rest. I’ll be right here.”

“I love you,” Jensen said quietly and gave in to the desire to close his eyes. If he could sleep long enough, maybe his powers would come back, and he could feel Jared again. That suddenly seemed more important than anything else.

-=-=-=-

When Jensen opened his eyes again he was standing in the middle of a field where the grass grew up to his knees and the breeze made it all sigh and sway. Instantly he was smiling, bending down to touch the long green blades, watching them ripple as if the touch along was like little tendrils of pleasure. Someone said his name and he looked up, surprised to see a tall, long blond haired woman not too far from him. Her white dress billowed with the soft gusts of air and she smiled back at him.

Her skin was almost glowing in the sunshine, giving her the strangest sense of beauty. She was Ethereal. Jensen knew it immediately though he wasn’t sure how. “I know you,” he said quietly and stepped forward, lifting his hand.

“Of course you do.” She smiled softly at him and lifted her hand until their fingers touched. “Come. I need to show you something.”

In the next moment they were no longer on the ground but standing amongst the stars, staring down at a large blue and green planet. “This is,” Jensen frowned slightly, peering down at the planet then looking back at the woman. She was still glowing, brighter than the stars and sun. “Is this home?”

“It’s time for you to come to us Jensen. Come to your home.” Her fingers slid along Jensen’s cheek, a soothing caress he couldn’t help leaning into. “Bring your Jared, show him peace and happiness and be with family.”

“Are you family?” Jensen asked softly, opening his eyes and finding ones matching his own. “Are you my mom?”

“We’re waiting for you. Follow our directions and you’ll be here. Nothing will harm you here.” The woman sighed and leaned forward, kissing his forehead. “Now, wake up. Tell Jared what you’ve learned. I’ll see you soon.”

“Mom?” Jensen breathed, clinging to the woman though she was fading away from him. All at once he saw stars and planets, galaxy after galaxy, and when he opened his eyes again, he knew exactly where they were supposed to go.

-=-=-=-

Something was tickling Jensen’s cheek. He swatted at it, annoyed that it was pulling him from the most amazing of dreams. The thing returned, sliding along his forehead and down his cheek. Jensen finally gave in and opened his eyes, staring at the green vine that was presumably staring back at him.

A slow smile pulled at Jensen’s lips, stretching until he knew he was grinning like a fool to a plant but couldn’t help it. The bed beside him was empty and Jensen searched out, finding Jared at the cock pit, worrying and scared. He rose slowly to his feet, feeling almost tingly and sparking with each touch.

Somehow in the course of him sleeping - Jensen figured it must have been for quite some time - he’d gotten rid of his shirt and now wore only loose dark pants, the fabric feeling almost silky against his legs as he crossed the ship. Jared was staring out into the darkness that reigned whenever they traveled at light speeds and Jensen wasn’t sure he was aware yet that it had all returned.

Smile growing once more he let a vine slowly weave up Jared’s leg, around his waist, over to his arm and his hand, Jensen waiting a few steps behind him for the man to turn.

A smile crept on to Jared’s face as he watched the vine travel up his leg and then his arm. Relief flooded through him and he tentatively reached out to find Jensen, shoulders dropping with relief when he felt his presence. Turning slowly Jared’s eyes widened. There was a gentle glow around Jensen’s body, sweet, clear and muted almost like it was diffused somehow. “Jensen?”

“I know where to go.” Jensen said quietly, stepping toward him. Vines were curled along his shoulders and Jensen smiled, dipping into the touch. “And I think they missed me.” He chuckled and leaned into the vine, nuzzling it softly. “Pull up the destination; I can give you the coordinates.” He had missed Jared, more than he realized, and he stepped forward, unable to stop from touching him. Fingers slid through Jared’s hair and Jensen bit his lip when it seemed to become more golden.

Jared’s skin, his breathing, his body, everything changed and became more alive the moment Jensen touched him. Unable to tear his eyes away from Jensen for a few more moments Jared stared into his eyes, back to their beautiful lavender color. “You... you’re different,” he stammered before turning to pull up the navigation panel.

“Am I?” Jensen whispered and kept his fingers sliding through Jared’s hair until he was certain every inch was golden and sparkling. “I feel slightly different. I dreamed of my mother, she told me where to go. She said we’d be safe there.” He felt sparks as the backs of his fingers glazed over Jared’s jaw. “I’ve missed feeling you.”

Jared turned back to face Jensen and reached up to press his hand to his chest. “I missed it. It was ... lonely.” Jared sighed and leaned in to Jensen’s touch. Nothing but black space and silence in his mind for days. He’d known Jensen was fine, knew he was healing but his heart ached for the company.

“Has it really been days?” Jensen asked quietly and shifted forward. The vines withdrew, and Jensen sank down into Jared’s lap, arms sliding around his shoulders. He was unsure if this was okay and didn’t want Jared to push him away. “Please, just for a little while.” He breathed and brushed his nose along Jared’s neck, savoring the warmth and bond between them.

“Long days,” Jared murmured. His arms snaked around Jensen’s waist and he pulled him close, almost desperate for their connection to be back to what it was. When it had been torn from him, Jared hadn’t realized how much it would hurt - returning to being _alone_ in his own mind. “I missed your... the way you feel inside my head.”

Smiling against Jared’s neck, Jensen let vines twine along Jared’s legs, sliding up as if keeping him there, capturing him in the moment. “I don’t ever want to lose this,” he admitted softly, lips pressing to Jared’s skin. It sparked and flared beneath his lips and he sat back slightly, looking into Jared’s eyes. “Will you come to my planet with me? And stay?” He traced along Jared’s brow, down his cheek, remembering each touch.

“Stay?” Jared’s voice was weak, thready as he tried to breathe through the heat and longing that was flooding his body. His mouth moved silently for a few moments, no answer quick to form on his lips. Leaning forward he let his nose brushed across Jensen’s cheek, fingers sliding up the man’s back until he could press his palms flat against the jut of shoulder blades. “Closer,” he whispered against Jensen’s cheek.

Allowing Jared to get away without answering, Jensen leaned in until their chests were pressed together. “Can’t get much closer,” he breathed, which was almost true. He searched through all Jared’s emotions, attaching himself to the parts that had missed Jensen, that loved him, that wanted this between them.

Jared’s mouth moved over every inch of Jensen’s face; he traced the lines, sucked gentle kisses at the curves. Each time his lips brushed skin he could feel that strange echo of sensation. He felt it and he felt Jensen feel it. The flesh of Jensen’s back was hot under his hands, alive, tingling. “I want more,” Jared whispered against Jensen’s lips.

Heart picking up speed, Jensen wet his lips and moaned softly as his tongue slid along Jared’s lips as well. “More?” He breathed, fingers sliding up into Jared’s hair, tiling his head back. “What more?” His skin was tingling, the air between them feeling thick and heavier. A slight dip forward and their lips would be meeting, opening and rolling together.

“You, more-” Jared sucked in a quick breath and crushed his mouth to Jensen's. One broad palm slid up to press against the back of Jensen’s neck, holding him there in the kiss. _So_ intense; everything felt seconds from being too close to _too_ much but never quite going there and Jared moaned low and deep into the man’s mouth.

The idea had never sounded more pleasant to Jensen, having Jared in whatever way he wanted. He pressed forward into the kiss, parting his lips to snake his tongue forward and sweep them together. Each little touch, each brush and pass of skin was like sparks of heat swimming down his spine. “More, Jared,” he moaned and slid back, pulling Jared up to his feet. “Please, more.” He stepped into Jared’s body, slanting his lips against Jared’s once more.

Tugging hard, Jared pulled Jensen down the corridor off the bridge. They bumped into the wall and slid along it for a few moments while Jared struggled to find his way back to Jensen’s mouth. He’d never wanted anything more; needing Jensen was suddenly like needing to breathe.

Somehow, they made it to the bed and Jared moaned as they finally sank down on to the cool smoothness of the top cover. Jensen’s touch was sending sparks flying across his skin and Jared moaned loudly as their bodies melted together.

Skin slipped beneath his fingers as Jensen pulled at the fabric, sliding the material free. It almost disintegrated beneath his finger tips and Jensen moaned as their bare chests slid together. “I want-” he gasped thickly and slid down Jared’s body, sucking at patches of skin, sparking sensation under his touches. He could only think _more_ , desire thick and sharp curling around between them.

There was so much inside Jared; everything seemed to be pulling him in different directions. The idea of being with Jensen, touching him just wouldn’t stop circling in his mind. And then - Jensen’s words - being _together_ might be the last part to forge the bond. Squeezing his eyes shut Jared growled softly and grabbed a handful of Jensen’s hair. The man’s lips were moving over his body, his skin, lighting a fiery trail everywhere they touched him and Jared couldn’t help arching up off the bed into the touch.

“You taste,” Jensen inhaled shakily, as if he could breathe in the scent of Jared and make all the galaxies stop, everything boiling down to just them. “The best, the best things.” He panted heavily and dragged his mouth open along Jared’s chest, hands sliding down to Jared’s pants, pulling at them and tugging them off in one swift movement. Suddenly Jared was bare beneath him and Jensen pushed up, staring down at Jared with wide, possibly glowing eyes. “I want you.” He murmured, stroking along the creamy length of Jared’s thigh.

“Want?” Jared’s voice was all breath while he tried to steady himself. “What? Want what?” Propping himself up on his elbows he lifted his chin to rub his cheek past Jensen's. He smiled as he felt the sparking sensation. _Anything_. Jared was pretty sure he’d say yes to just about anything.

“You, all of you, every inch.” Jensen turned into Jared’s lips, swallowing thickly. _God_ he couldn’t even process the waves of desire splashing over them, making the air thick, their chests rising and falling in matching rhythm. “Let me,” Jensen asked in a panted whisper, lifting a hand to slowly curl fingers around Jared’s hard cock, the weight and heat causing a shudder of sparks through both of them. He’d never touched a man, would never touch another, and the thought alone made Jensen moan.

Letting out a shudder of a breath Jared nodded and loosened his tight grip on Jensen’s hair. _God_. There was _so_ much. The press of Jensen’s flesh, the lightness in Jared’s head and the way their emotions and feelings tangled together and knotted in his mind. Spine twisting slightly Jared moaned and his hips rolled slightly off the bed and closer to the heat and throb and _sensation_ of Jensen. They were everywhere, around each other, sliding together, inside each other’s minds and Jared wondered if a human could even survive all of that.

Every kiss Jensen pressed along Jared’s skin he could feel, like the echoing sensation of lips along his own body. When Jared moaned Jensen wasn’t sure they hadn’t both made the noise, thick and loud between them. He kissed and sucked and trailed sparks along Jared’s body, pushing him back on the bed before his lips could wrap around the now leaking cock. The pre-come tasted earthy and bright along his tongue, making Jensen moan as he dipped down to draw in more skin, wanting to taste every inch of him.

The last of Jared’s resistance left him and only the faintest sense of apprehension lingered somewhere along the edges of his thoughts. There would never be anything like touching Jensen. Shoving the thoughts aside, Jared reached down and slid his fingers through Jensen’s hair, silky smooth and warm. He could feel each tantalizing slide of Jensen’s mouth on his rigid flesh, feel the _want_ from Jensen seeping through his skin like cool water. _So_ perfect.

Torn between the slick heat of Jensen’s mouth and the need to move, Jared found himself thrusting slightly. _No one else, ever_. Jensen’s thoughts were as muddled and fluid as his own and Jared was reaching out to the man with his hands and his mind; his heart seeking the heart beating so strongly in Jensen’s chest.

 _Mine_. Jensen thought, clear and resounding between them, the only thing that seemed to make sense. Everything else was burning, brighter than anything Jensen had ever felt. His body was vibrating from each new wave of desire as Jared’s body moved up into his mouth, a silent plea for more. Jensen slid his tongue along every inch of skin, wanting to remember and taste this forever.

It was impossible to imagine anything better. Jared was everything Jensen could have ever dreamed of having. He sucked hard skin into his mouth, sinking lower, losing himself slightly as his mate drove up for more. _Deeper_ , he thought, or heard, unsure any longer who’s voice was who’s. He lay between Jared’s legs, hands fluttering over his hips, down to roll along his balls, sucking harder.

All the sensations, the touch, the sparking lightness of his being conspired to send Jared’s desire spiraling out of control far too quickly. A shudder ran then length of his body and he could feel Jensen’s tongue, his lips, _everything_. Every part of his body felt like it was drawing up off the bed, closing to Jensen and when Jared came he cried out. It was weak and a longing-filled sound and Jared wasn’t even sure if it was only coming from his mouth.

His body throbbed, cock aching and pulsing as he filled Jensen’s mouth - his throat and felt the way the man’s throat and lips worked around him.

Jared tasted like sunshine, like the breeze amongst the trees, like things that shouldn’t have a taste but did. Jensen drank down every bit of release, sucking until Jared whimpered softly beneath him. Pulling up he sucked at the last of the taste on his lips before crawling up, hovering over Jared, groaning as his still hard cock slid along Jared’s hipbone. He hadn’t even realized in the process that he’d lost his own clothing. “Jared,” he breathed, love and adoration lacing his tone, lips gently brushing along Jared’s.

Barely able to see Jared rolled his head to the side slowly. The lavender in Jensen’s eyes had darkened, his skin was glowing again, brighter - the pink blue of his blood darkening his flesh with a gentle flush. “Jen...” Jared mumbled. His hands slid over Jensen’s shoulders and he pulled him down to kiss him harder, tasting himself, tasting the way Jensen _felt_. It was heady, incredible, like being in a dream and not wanting to wake up.

Moaning into the kiss Jensen rolled his hips against Jared’s body, already so close to the edge he could feel his orgasm just there beyond his reach. It was too much, Jared’s touch, the way he kissed hard like he wanted to taste every single inch of Jensen. Jared sucked on his tongue, pulling at the taste, souls seemingly twining and twisting together in a way Jensen was almost not prepared for.

And then, before he could even realize what was happening, his cock was sliding along Jared’s skin as he rocked forward and his orgasm snapped bright and hot through him. He thought he could feel sunshine beating down on him, the air shifting past them in a gust as his release sparked along his skin. Jensen wrenched back from the kiss, gasping as he rocked out the waves of release, sticky hot come splashing between their bodies, vines and trees and grass building seclusion around the bed and wrapping them in a safe cocoon.

It was like feeling it all again. Jared’s body was thrumming with energy and desire and he was _sure_ he felt Jensen’s heart beating in time with his. Clutching the man to him, he felt Jensen’s release between them; warm and slick against his flesh. Blinking his eyes open slowly he gazed around them in wonder at the woven green and golden vines and grasses and laughed softly.

For a moment Jensen mistook Jared’s laughter for his preemptive loss of control then he opened his eyes and blinked around them. A deep flush crawled through him at the jungle they were wrapped in and shrugged helplessly. “Guess I uh, got a little carried away.” He was a little surprised he’d come without even being touched but then, the weight of Jared’s presence wrapped with his own it was impossible to ignore. A vine tickled along his ankle and Jensen smiled down at Jared. “That was very good.”

“Very,” Jared echoed. His hand rubbed in small circles on Jensen’s back. It took no effort the feel Jensen’s thoughts, none at all - he was just _there_ , just _everywhere._ Jared’s heart sped up a little. “Did we just... are we?”

“It’s always growing Jared. Maybe it always will be. But, I think, I’m pretty sure we have to go all the way, you know. Connect our bodies. And that’s, yeah.” Jensen stared down at Jared, trying to decipher if this was what he wanted to hear or not. Right now his own thoughts were so tangled with Jared’s he couldn’t break down what belonged to who.

“It feels better,” Jared murmured as he relaxed again.

“Good.” Jensen breathed and slid to the side, hand dropping over Jared’s chest and wiping down until none of the cooling come lingered on his skin. “I’ve never felt so close to you,” he admitted and sighed, content, curling against Jared’s body.

“Should be forever,” Jared mumbled. He rolled, already half asleep and lost in Jensen’s feeling. “Always.”

The words sparked something in Jensen that made little flowers blossom and grow along the vines and trees around them. “Always,” he whispered and pressed his lips to Jared’s temple. He wasn’t tired, but he could feel Jared’s body already slipping into sleep, likely from days when he forced himself to stay awake, to make sure Jensen was safe. _Mine._ Jensen thought again, smiling against Jared’s skin.

-=-=-=-

Once Jared was in a sound sleep Jensen rose and walked amidst the forest-like atmosphere of the ship. He felt light, content, no longer weighed down by some of the emotions that had been weighing on him before. He didn’t bother dressing as he slid forward to the navigation panel, pulling up the screen and pausing for just a moment to search Jared’s sleeping mind for what to do. It didn’t take more than a minute to gather the required environment.

He entered in the coordinates for the planet he knew would be their future home and settled back. The ship’s computer system estimated two weeks give or take a day or two for the journey which wasn’t as bad as Jensen had originally thought it might be. Once everything up front was set in place, Jensen walked back to the bed and sat beside Jared. He watched him sleep, would watch him for hours if he could.

Jared was peaceful, beautiful; a simple kind of stunning that couldn’t be measured by the limited vocabulary of a human. Even with the flaws that could be called human, Jensen found him the most appealing person in existence. _His_ Jared. This was his perfection, his gift for so many years of being alone and not whole.

When Jared woke later that day Jensen told him about the navigation system, how they were set to go. He thought about giving Jared the gift he had for him stashed away among his things but decided to wait for the right moment. They spent their day in bed, resting together and talking quietly. Almost every inch of them touched and the perfection of that was more than just them.

The next few days passed in the same way, a quiet peace and warmth between them that Jensen drank in, savoring each and every second. Sometimes Jensen would curl himself into Jared’s lap, stroking along his hair, not realizing what he was doing until a while later when Jared realized his hair had grown almost an inch. Jensen had tolerated the teasing at that, grinning sheepishly as he shrugged and told Jared that he really enjoyed his hair long anyway.

Sometimes Jensen would catch Jared twining a vine between his fingers as he read from the small pad on his lap, submersing himself in literature. Jensen knew what it was, that this was like Jared’s way of being close to Jensen even when he was in the other room, meditating, focusing his energies. When Jared was like this Jensen could watch him forever. But it never took long for Jared to sense him and turn back, smiling at him and holding out a hand in invitation.

Jensen wondered how often Jared thought about breaking the bond still. Mostly when they were together he felt just warmth and affection, any other emotions Jared might have were lost to that. And very rarely did Jensen seek his mind, read thoughts that were hidden. It was his way of giving Jared the privacy he could when their space was limited and their bond kept them locked together.

A week into their journey, Jensen found Jared running a diagnostic on the ship; ensuring things were in proper working order. He had been working in the back cleaning station, making it a squared off center safe for the plan he had in mind. First though, Jensen had a gift for him.

“I got this for you, back at the station.” He smiled softly and offered out the small tool kit. “I realize, it’s small and maybe not at all what you had in mind, but you could create something with these.”

Jared smiled and reached out for the tools. It was a small craftsman’s set. Manual tools and a laser measure. Real tools. Tools that Jared could actually make something with. “Thank you,” he said softly. His fingers were still running over the small case when he looked up at Jensen.

“You’re welcome.” Jensen smiled, lifting his shoulders in a slight dismissive gesture. “I know it’s not, I mean. Well.” Jensen laughed uncertainly and stepped back, holding out his hands. “Come with me, I have something more for you.” Heat curled through him with the words, mind one step ahead of the moment already.

“What?” Jared half smiled and stood to slid his fingers over Jensen’s palms. Reaching out with his mind he tried to find what Jensen was thinking and found it blocked slightly. Smiled widening to a grin he followed Jensen.

“Hey mister, get out of my mind.” Jensen laughed as they came to a stop at the clean room. He faced Jared and ran his hands down him, letting the clothing fall to the floor at the same time his own pooled at his feet. Smiling softly at Jared he stepped forward and brought him close, kissing him gently then pulling them into the small room, not much bigger than a large closet it was almost a tight fit but they made it work.

The small portal window had been covered, anything cloth and able to be damaged by water removed and Jensen had disabled the sensor cleaner so they remained dry when the door closed. Jared’s head tilted slightly, confused, and Jensen simply smiled. Then it began to rain, warm drops of water falling from seemingly nowhere above them.

Eyes widening Jared looked up then closed them again and let the warmth of the water patter against his face. One hand on Jensen’s hip, the other lifted palm up to catch the drops even as it fell a little faster. It smelled beautiful, fresh and renewed and Jared couldn’t help laughing.

Sometimes Jensen struggled to name the emotions Jared felt, all tangled together. This time though, Jensen knew exactly what it was. _Joy_. “You like it?” Jensen whispered, wanting to hear the happiness in Jared’s voice. The rain stayed warm even as it strengthened and poured over them, drenching them within minutes.

“I love it.” Jared squeezed closer to Jensen and let his head fall back so his face could catch as much of the water as possible. Laughing again he dropped his gaze to Jensen’s face and blinked away the water droplets that were gathering on his lashes. “Thank you,” he murmured. Leaning down Jared captured Jensen’s lips in a soft kiss then licked the water away.

Moaning softly Jensen shifted closer, lips parted to press harder against Jared’s, hands sliding over rain slick skin. Within moments he pulled back from the kiss though, fingers sliding along Jared’s cheek as the man blinked rain from his eyes. His heart swelled slightly and he swayed forward, pushing his hand back through Jared’s hair.

“I, sometimes.” He inhaled shakily and curled his fingers in Jared’s hair, bringing him in so their foreheads touched. “Can you feel it? The adoration? Love?”

Closing his eyes Jared rolled his forehead slightly. “Of course, I fee-” he shifted slightly, words failing him. Pulling back slightly he stared into Jensen’s eyes for a few moments then concentrated and pushed his feelings forward. There was no other way to describe it; Jared pressed everything out of his body, towards Jensen. He released all his walls, the way he held himself back and let Jensen have whatever he wanted to feel; joy, pleasure, the closeness, the way Jared wanted to spend forever with Jensen even if it frightened him, his indecision and the way he _knew_ that Jensen cared so deeply for him it was unlike anything else had ever been.

Gasping at the burst of pleasure and love flaring through him, Jensen pushed forward, backing Jared against the wall and kissing him _hard_. He moaned into the kiss, opening himself completely to Jared. Usually he held bits and pieces of it back, keeping Jared from the full weight of his love and affection for the man. Now though, he could feel the emotions pulsing between them. _This_ was so much. So very much more than Jensen had ever thought possible. His hands slid along Jared’s skin, through water, the temperature of the rain drops rising slightly as if they were standing beneath a hot spring.

Jared’s body trembled as Jensen’s feelings washed up over him. His arms slid over Jensen’s shoulders, curling round to press him closer. The kiss was rain slick and warm, and Jared could feel so much his legs felt weak and he was glad the wall was behind him. Clinging to Jensen he slid his tongue forward to taste the water, the droplets on Jensen’s lips and then the familiar taste of the other man.

As the heat picked up between them Jensen slid Jared slightly up off the wall, pushing their bodies hard together. _Want_ pulsed thick and heady through him, Jensen felt almost dizzy with it, tongue thrusting hard into Jared’s mouth as their bodies rolled together. “How,” he gasped and slid his lips down to Jared’s neck, sucking at warm, wet skin. “How do you exist?” Jensen was stuck on the idea of there being someone so perfect, Jared fitting against him as the perfect piece to a puzzle he’d always known was incomplete.

Jared’s leg hooked around Jensen’s and his hand ran up and down the slick surface of the man’s back. He could feel a shudder in Jensen’s body, in the air around them and the water shifted slightly around them. Gasping in a breath of moist air Jared dragged his lips along Jensen’s jaw and whispered softly against his ear. “I love you.”

It was human; the need to say it aloud. He knew Jensen felt everything that was whipping through Jared’s body; thoughts, feelings and dreams. Somehow, Jared wanted it to be more real, something he could believe in.

Hearing those words, Jared’s voice deep and thick in arousal, Jensen shuddered and pulled back slightly, grinning up at him. “Yeah. I love you,” he whispered and pushed forward once more, crushing his lips against Jared’s. The press of Jared’s arousal slid against his own, heat burning together, and Jensen wasn’t even sure he could feel the rain anymore, everything was simply pulsing for his mate. “Jared, I want you,” he breathed into the kiss, hands slipping down beneath Jared’s ass, drawing him up.

Jared’s head fell back against the wall as he moaned. It was almost like a deep growl and his nails dug hard into Jensen’s shoulders. His words were lost somewhere inside the bubble of heat and _want_ , the water running in teasing rivulets down his body as though it had a mind of his own. A hand dropped forward and slid between their bodies, curling around Jensen’s arousal and stroking slowly. Jared’s body trembled as lust slammed into Jensen and washed back over him in ever increasing intensity until he could hardly draw air into his lungs.

Hips rocking forward, Jensen thrust into Jared’s grasp, groaning with each new wave of reverberated pleasure. It bounced off him, slid through Jared and came back, lifting him almost off the floor with the flare of it. “Jared,” he gasped and nuzzled into his neck, easing the rain off. He could imagine spreading Jared out, taking him in all the ways he wanted, and the image was so clear in his mind he was certain Jared must see it as well.

Heat flared through Jared's body, pushing his heart to beat louder, stronger, pounding against his chest wall. Leaning his shoulders back against the wall Jared dragged his hand up Jensen's chest and curled long fingers around the man's neck. "Yes," he murmured, "yes." His leg was hooked up over Jensen's hip, his body alive with clenching muscles and tingling ghost-like tendrils of touch on his skin.

Pulling back, Jensen stared at Jared for a long moment before curling his fingers around his mate’s wrist, pulling him from the room. As they moved he hit them both with a large gust of wind, laughing as it made Jared stumble against him. “Mostly dry.” Jensen grinned at him then pulled them through the room, turning and pushing Jared down onto the bed. “I’ve dreamed of this,” Jensen whispered, kissing his way up along the inside of Jared’s leg, hitting every spot most sensitive on Jared.

Jared reached down for Jensen’s hand, fingers brushing his cheek and landing on his shoulders as his _mate_ \- God - moved up along his body. It seemed as though within moments his nerve-endings would overload, his body unable to cope with the intensity of everything. But each time he felt he had reached that point it was as though Jensen could sense it and the sensation would ebb like a wave withdrawing down the beach. “I know you have,” Jared managed to whisper.

He’d seen Jensen’s dreams, felt them and _God_ it was wearing him down trying to resist something that seemed so perfect and amazing. That’s why the final _yes_ had been on the tip of his tongue. The bond was there, it was so near to completion that being without Jensen would be like tearing his own heart out.

A smile flickered on and off Jensen’s face and he chuckled, not surprised that Jared had seen his dreams. “It’s going to be so good.” He whispered and pressed his lips to the inside of Jared’s thigh, nudging his legs wider apart. Tongue sweeping forward, Jensen traced the curve of Jared’s cock, up to the head, sliding around the smooth, silky skin.

As Jared moaned and arched up into the heat of his mouth Jensen rubbed his fingers together, a warm, slick solution forming across his skin. His eyes lifted, peering up at the flush on Jared’s face as his first finger pressed forward, sending a spark of pleasure along with the initial intrusion.

Jared's arms stretched up high above his head, one wrist grabbing the other as he turned his face into his arm. Lips parting he moaned and let his body slide into a perpetual wave of motion; hips, spine, neck - every part of him moving and sliding against as much of Jensen's heated flesh as he could reach. Inside his mind he was awash in the sensation of _loving_ and being loved, longing, _want_ , and so much _desire_ in a constant feedback loop that it was dizzying.

They were two separate beings, apart, and yet so close to complete togetherness that Jared was sure he could feel it full and thick as it closed around them. Lifting his leg he curled it slowly over Jensen’s body.

Jensen took his time preparing his lover, stretching him with each slow push of his finger, curving and circling and sparking non-ceasing heat through Jared. Though he had never done this before his body was telling him what to do, how to make this perfect for Jared, how to make the pain nearly invisible. He wasn’t even sure Jared realized when he’d added a third, pulling his body up so he could stretch his body up and pressed kisses to Jared’s chest. “I’m going to take you now,” he murmured against Jared’s skin, flicking a tongue over his nipple. “Are you sure?” He lifted his eyes to Jared’s flushed face, knowing what they both knew, that this would connect them completely, maybe making any other options impossible.

“Sure?” Jared wasn’t sure about much anymore. Since he’d met Jensen everything he’d known was turned upside down, his feelings changed and warped and his beliefs shattered. The only thing that felt certain was the weight of Jensen’s body against his, the way they were almost inseparable. “I’m sure,” he murmured.

Riding out the wave of emotions, Jensen stared down at Jared for a long moment before pulling his fingers free and dipping down, slanting his lips over his mate’s. His hand dropped down between them, stroking along his cock slowly. He’d been anticipating this moment, trying to imagine it, but he couldn’t. He never could have pictured what it would feel like.

Lifting Jared’s legs to his shoulders, Jensen bent his body slightly, lifting his hips. “Love you,” he breathed, lips brushing together once more before he was pushing forward, lining himself up. And then it was just sparks, just them, the entire world freezing and fading out. Jensen stared down into Jared’s eyes, almost shocked by how his skin felt alive, almost on fire, breath catching in his throat.

Jared tried to keep his eyes open, to watch the darkening swirl of color in his mate's eyes but his lashes were heavy and sank to his cheeks. Nothing could have prepared him for the way it felt. No pain, just the strangest sensation of fitting together, molding to each other and then pleasure. Heat and skitters of sparking excitement moved across his skin in bursts. Gasping, Jared reached up to curve his hand over Jensen's neck, thumb sweeping softly against the smooth, warm skin of his neck. When he blinked his eyes open it was in time to see sparks and a flare of light under his thumb.

Full and aching everywhere, Jared moaned and twisted his spine to send his hips further back onto Jensen's shaft. Deep and hard, _thick_ , hot and Jared's mind was still awhirl with images, sounds, feelings.

When Jensen was completely buried in Jared, surrounded by heat on all sides, he could hardly feel the bed beneath him. Their eyes met again, locking for the handful of beats or stretch of minutes that their bodies were completely connected. Then he was moving and it felt like the stars were rippling with each shudder of his shoulders. He pulled back from Jared’s body and thrust forward, moaning low and deep in his throat, the room vibrating around them.

Jensen thought there was sunshine on his shoulders, and a cool breeze drifting along their skin, and maybe an entire forest growing around them. Each time he moved down into Jared his breath caught in his throat, his lips pressed down along Jared’s, his heart slammed hard into his chest, matching the time and pace of Jared’s, sharing each inhale and exhale.

Jared thought he could live through anything if Jensen were near him. Everything in his body and soul spiraled down and focused in on Jensen, their connection - _mates_. The words ricocheted through Jared's mind. There would never be another for him as long as he was alive and he could feel that urgency of commitment from Jensen.

Again and again his body responded to each thrust and ripple of Jensen's body. The air moved around them almost like a gentle cool wind and Jared let himself fold as far forward as he could so he could slip his hands around and over Jensen's back. The man's skin was soft and smooth, muscles rippling as he thrust into Jared's body time and time again.

There was no way to measure time in this moment, no measure to anything happening beyond _them_. His thrusting hips picked up speed, body driving down harder and faster, deeper into his mate, heightening the connection. Jared’s name was a moan on his tongue, falling out like praise, skin sliding in constant glides together.

It was too soon, his orgasm there just on the brink of his senses, and he gasped into Jared’s mouth, panting heavily. “Jared. Gonna-” he moaned, lifting Jared’s body with the next hard thrust, lips meeting open and wide, tongues meeting in the middle. He slipped his hand between their bodies, fingers curling around Jared’s cock and stroking in time with each hard, stuttering thrust forward.

Jared's arms wrapped tight around Jensen and he pressed up as close as he could. Everything in him was alive and throbbing, his cock aching and full. Every touch of Jensen's skin sent a new burst of sensation across his heated flesh. It was _perfect_ and Jared could feel himself drowning in the way it felt.

He let his tongue sweep around Jensen's mouth drawing in the _taste_ of him. Sweet sunshine, earth and bright - things that defied description and Jared just let it all swirl around him and bring him to his release. Heat spiraled up his spine as his hips jolted, he gasped out his mate's name and his head fell back as he came. Hot and thick; his come splashed against his belly and chest. Clinging to Jensen he could only moan softly, whispered words and soft sounds.

Jensen’s orgasm was mind numbing, nearly causing his vision to black out as he shuddered, snapping his hips down against Jared’s. For a full minute he didn’t breathe, and then he was collapsing on Jared’s body, panting into his neck. “My God,” his shoulders were shaking, lips open and resting against Jared’s skin. Jensen had never felt more alive, more connected to Jared. It was like they had simply stopped being two people, like they were molded together with nothing distinguishing one from the other. Even in his bliss, breathless and quivering, Jensen smiled.

Panting softly Jared shifted slightly beneath his mate and let his legs fall to the side. He moaned quietly when Jensen slipped from his body; and yet... It was all different. He could feel absolutely everything that Jensen was feeling - different - more, frighteningly so. Even as fear teased at him Jared felt the soothing pressure of Jensen’s love and relaxed into the bed. “God,” he murmured. “It’s like...” There weren’t big enough words to describe it.

“I know,” Jensen whispered, pressing gentle kisses to Jared’s shoulder, sliding a hand up through his hair. “It’s amazing.” He chuckled softly and slid his hand down, scratching at Jared’s chest then blinking, looking up at him. “How...” It was surreal to have known something so insignificant like an itch Jared had. It had to be just now, the most intense moment, and maybe it would go through waves, but Jensen was already completely in love with it.

“You can’t leave me now,” Jared murmured. Tilting his chin up he pressed his lips to Jensen’s cheek softly. “Have to stay with me.”

“I was never the one who was going to leave.” Jensen breathed and sighed softly, pushing the lingering thoughts back. “ _You_ can’t leave me now. My heart couldn’t take that.” He could no longer imagine living without Jared, it was impossible.

Dropping back to the mattress Jared smiled. “Then mine couldn’t either.”

Jared’s heart was finally slowing, falling back into a strange alternating rhythm with Jensen’s. He could feel it; sense it like it was something tangible in the room around them. “So strange,” he murmured. Stretching his arms out to the sides for a few moments he worked all the tension out of his muscles and then folded his arms back around Jensen’s body.

“What? Feeling each other constantly?” Jensen whispered and closed his eyes, laying his head against Jared’s shoulder, leg hooking up over his. “Like, the way I can feel your heart beating, or feel your blood racing, slowing. I feel like maybe I could predict what you said next, if I tried.” He chuckled quietly, shaking his head against the hard curve of Jared’s body, grinning when he could feel Jared’s slight smile.

Humming softly Jared rubbed his nose into Jensen’s hair and inhaled deeply. “What am I thinking?”

“Hmm.” Jensen echoed his hum and turned his smile into Jared’s skin. “How amazing and wonderful I am. Something along the lines of, oh Jensen, I love you, I wish to serve you, I bow down to you awesome power and will forever kiss your feet and bathe your body in gold and honey.” He fought through his laughter, pushing as impossibly close as he could.

Laughing, Jared tightened his arms and kissed Jensen’s hair. “Very much like that. Yes. Although I think there might have been some interpretation on your part.”

Still grinning Jared slid his hand up through Jensen’s hair and sighed contentedly.

 _I love you_. Jensen thought, eyes closing and staying that way. The words were followed shortly by _mine_ and his grip on Jared’s body tightened in a squeeze.

“Jensen? I’m not going anywhere.” Jared’s smile was warm, his body still twitching slightly as it relaxed. Closing his eyes he focused on their breathing - the same - in and out, chests moving together. Sleep stole him away quickly but not before he managed to think how much he _loved_ his mate.


	6. Chapter 6

The last day of their journey was the worst. In the beginning Jensen simply sat at the console, watching the minutes tick by as they came closer and closer. His mind was reeling, turning over idea after idea of what it might be like, what his home planet would look like. Eventually Jared came to his side, dragging him away from the chair and laughing about the time countdown shared between their minds.

It was odd, the way they were connected now to the point that they hardly spoke aloud. Some part of Jensen thought this would strengthen their bond as well, words constantly shared through thought, sensing each other without even trying. This was how it worked between them, a solid week of a constant connection, reading each other easier than they had anything else.

Their distraction came in the form of touches, skin, losing themselves in the moment, completely caught on each other. Later, as they were lying in bed together, Jensen waited until his heart has slowed, his mind returning to the moment, and then he thought of the time on the console, what the countdown might be at now.

“Do you think they’ll be waiting for us?” Jensen asked quietly, choosing to speak now because the distraction would keep him from getting up to check the countdown once more.

Jared rolled onto his side, eyes moving over Jensen’s profile. “Can you feel them? Maybe they can feel you...” Jared couldn’t feel anything beyond _Jensen_ but he knew that he didn’t have a tenth of Jensen’s ability and openness.

“I think so,” Jensen breathed, laying his hand on Jared’s chest. “I dream of them, or I have. Well, I’m pretty sure.” He laughed and slid forward to gently nuzzle Jared’s nose. “Do you think it will be beautiful? Do you think they’ll have a home for us?” He couldn’t stop the questions and he grinned, knowing Jared put up with him.

“Will they...” Jared closed his eyes. “Will they be okay with me? I mean, will I be the only human there?” It was easy in the small world of their ship to forget that they still had a destination - that they were taking Jensen home.

“My father is human.” Jensen smiled and touched his cheek, staring at him until their eyes met. “There will be some other humans, Ethereal mates before they left earth. Maybe even other races. I know, it’s a planet of peace, we will be welcome there.” That wasn’t even a question in Jensen’s mind. “Besides, how could anyone not love you?”

The truly sad thing was that Jared wasn’t sure he’d ever _been_ loved before meeting Jensen. “Jensen?”

Frowning slightly at the thoughts running through Jared’s mind, Jensen pressed closer, cupping his jaw. “What is it?” He whispered, trying to soothe some of the sadness Jared felt.

“Would you have chosen me...us if there had been no imprinting?” It was that one lingering question that Jared had. He didn’t doubt the strength of their joining now that the bond was completed but he still found himself wondering.

Blinking at Jared in surprise, Jensen gently caressed his skin and sighed, turning his mind over the question. “Well, you were chasing me down.” Jensen smiled warmly up at Jared and pushed forward to gently kiss his cheek. “If we had just met, if the circumstances were normal and we’d met in a Market or on Earth, I would be interested in you. I would ask you to join me for, I don’t know, whatever it is people our age do for fun. I would want to kiss you.” And he meant it, if this had all been different, Jensen would still find Jared interesting.

Nodding, Jared gave his mate a slight smile and closed his eyes. “Okay,” he murmured. He wasn’t sure what he would have thought if things had been different for them. When he’d first encountered Jensen everything in Jared’s life had been about his career. There wasn’t a time when Jared had sat around wondering about a future relationship, trying to imagine a life with someone.

“You wouldn’t have chosen me,” Jensen whispered and rolled onto his back, smiling softly at a vine crawling across his chest and to Jared’s. “If it had been on Earth we met, if I was still me but we didn’t imprint, you wouldn’t be interested in me. I’m everything your family raised you to dislike. To hate even.” His shoulder pressed against Jared and he turned his gaze to his profile. “Does it matter?”

“That’s not fair.” Jared turned to meet Jensen’s gaze. “I didn’t even know I wanted anything, anyone. I mean, I wasn’t looking so you can’t say that.” He sighed and looked down at the vine, holding up his hand so it could wrap around his fingers.

“You’re right, it doesn’t matter now. It’s just me, Jensen. I’ll probably always wonder about things that you don’t - maybe it’s just being human.” Smiling Jared rubbed his thumb over one of the leaves on the vine and laughed when it trembled as though it was tickled.

“But, why can’t it be enough that I do want you? That you’re mine. And that I’m yours. Our souls are meant to be, they have been forever. We were always meant to find each other. That should be enough.” Jensen rolled onto his side, watching as Jared’s fingers moved over the vine. It twisted happily around Jared’s skin, little flowers blooming over the green.

“I said you were right,” Jared said softly. He pushed his feelings aside and turned to smile at Jensen. “I know that we’ll be together forever. I feel that too.” Jensen was right, there was no point in wondering about other times and decisions that had never been his to make.

“I’m glad.” Jensen smiled back at him, leaning forward to brush their lips together. For a moment he laid in silence then pursed his lips. “How long you think?”

Laughing quietly Jared rolled over so he was half-lying on his mate’s chest. “You should start counting down in hours now I think.” He could feel Jensen’s excitement buzzing and constant.

“I want to count in minutes. I wish that I could speed up time.” Jensen grinned and then slowly locked eyes with Jared. His smile softened as he reached out to touch his mate’s cheek. “Actually, no. I don’t. Want to distract me some more?”

“I consider it my duty.” Jared grinned and slid over completely onto Jensen’s body.

-=-=-=-

The planet looked as it had in Jensen’s dream, close to Earth in the sense of blues and greens but the land masses were in hardly divided shapes and covered in green. As they approached Jensen stared from the co-pilot seat, reaching out to take Jared’s hands. Between them the nerves were growing, shared feelings of trepidation and excitement.

As they landed they didn’t speak. The main landing station locked onto them silent, without communication to anyone on the ground surface and the beam of energy pulled them down to the surface. It was a field they could first seat, covered in the richest and brightest grass Jensen had ever seen. He could see the forest in the distance, could imagine the beauty of the landscape, and grinned.

When the ship was on solid ground Jared reached forward to tap the display screen, powering the ship off for the first time in two weeks. Though Jensen couldn’t tell the difference from moving, it seemed strange to know they were on a planet, the first one for Jensen in months and Jared for almost a year.

They stood as one and Jensen wet his lips, looking uncertainly from the door to his mate. “I won’t leave your side,” Jensen said quietly, addressing one of Jared’s concerns. “No matter who is out there, I’ll keep you with me okay?” He was nervous for reasons different from Jared. These were his _people_ , and though he’d found a place to belong with Jared, it was the species that called to him. Soon Jensen would have answers to everything and he wasn’t sure he was ready for that.

Smiling shakily Jared slipped his fingers through Jensen’s and swallowed a few times. “My mouth is dry,” he mumbled. Tightening his grip on Jensen’s hand he followed his mate to the door and nodded at the access plate. “You better do the honors.”

Stopping only long enough to press a kiss to Jared’s lips, Jensen turned and took a final breath before tugging the door open.

The air smelled like honey, he thought, just the slightest sweetness that filled his lungs and made his skin tingle with warmth. He heard Jared gasp behind him, knew that the air was stronger, richer for him than Jensen. _Power_. Jensen thought, unable to form the word aloud but knowing Jared heard it.

The first step was hardest, leaving the metal floor of the _Odyssey_ and stepping out onto soft, almost squishy terrain. At first there was no one, Jensen frowned, looking from one direction to the next, and then he felt them. Ethereals, humans, other races he couldn’t classify. It was a surge of voices all at once in his mind and Jensen gasped in surprise, stumbling back and pressing into Jared. “There’s... all these-” He didn’t know how to explain it but he blocked the pressing voices away, keeping them from Jared in case they penetrated the bond. It would be too much for him to take. “I can feel them all.”

Jared slipped slowly behind Jensen and hoped his mate wouldn’t notice. It wasn’t that he was frightened; he just couldn’t begin to process what he was seeing. It was like stepping into a painting; all the colors were so vivid and bright, everything _more_ or _better_ than it would have been if they were on Earth. Leaning hard against Jensen’s back he propped his chin on the man’s shoulder. “It’s beautiful.”

The voices were ebbing back now, like they knew of Jensen’s discomfort and were protecting him. He realized after a moment that it had been excitement. They were _excited_ to feel the new beings amongst them. Smiling, feeling himself strengthen in power and energy, Jensen nodded. “Beautiful.” He echoed because it was and it deserved being said twice. He had only ever seen one thing more stunning and that was the man wrapping his arms around him.

“Jensen.” It was the woman from his dream, still dressed in the flowing white, blond hair catching in the breeze. Beside her stood a taller man, clothed in similar white and a smile, hand laced with the woman’s. They stepped forward as one and Jensen’s heart quickened.

“Mom,” he breathed, caught somewhere between shock and amazement. Sure he had always hoped she was real, had always prayed he would one day be reunited with her, but he’d never really _believed_. And there she was. He wanted to run to her, to throw his arms around her and reassure himself this wasn’t a dream. But slight fear had him pressing back against Jared as the couple approached.

She beamed at them both, eyes turning from Jared to Jensen. “We’ve been waiting for you. I knew you would find us. Your father doubted-”

“I did not,” he protested and laughed, the sound rich and tumbling over Jensen like an unexpected wave of warmth. “He’s half me after all and we know what that means.”

Jensen had no idea what that meant but he smiled, feeling the smile on Jared’s lips as well. “I didn’t know you were still alive. I hoped,” Jensen admitted softly, rolling his lip between his teeth.

“You knew, some part of you did. Otherwise you wouldn’t have been looking.” His mother smiled even brighter and her skin glowed. Little flowers of purple and blue sprang up around her feet and Jensen felt light enough that he wondered if he’d float away. Thankfully Jared was keeping him grounded, in so many ways. “I’m Azure, your mother. And this is Jeffrey, your father.”

Jensen repeated the names in his mind and, as Jared’s arms slid down slightly, he stepped forward. “I’m so-” his voice caught in his throat and he stepped closer, one more step and his body was pulled into his mother’s embrace.

All at once he felt the swell of energy, like they had their own bond, connecting them mother to son. For just a moment his mind turned to his mother on Earth and he missed her, wished she could be here for this, and then it was warmth all over again. When he stepped back it felt like hours had passed, His mother’s eyes were glistening with tears, lavender shining brighter against the wet.

From behind he could feel Jared’s happiness, the joy he felt at feeling Jensen’s happiness. Then Jensen was hugging his father, and though the bond was not laced with power and energy, he could feel it as well. A laugh left Jensen’s lips when he was released once more, hand coming up to wipe at tears on his cheeks.

“This,” he turned slightly, holding out his hand for Jared. “This is my Jared.” Jensen grinned at him, feeling so very _full_ of happiness it was almost too much.

Eyes still wide and unblinking, Jared moved slowly forward as his fingers threaded through Jensen’s. “Hello,” he mumbled. Glancing over at Jensen he smiled and looked back at his mate’s parents. _Do they know?_. _Mates?_ He was so used to Jensen perceiving his thoughts it didn’t occur to him that anyone else might be able to _hear_ him.

“We know.” Azure laughed softly, louder when Jeffrey bumped their shoulders together.

“Don’t scare the boy Azure,” he smiled warmly and stepped forward to shake Jared’s hand. “She won’t be living in your mind, don’t worry. She just has problems controlling herself when she gets too excited.”

Jensen flushed, knowing he had the same problem and shot a look at Jared to keep him from saying that out loud.

“Thank you, for bringing Jensen home.” Azure stepped forward to wrap her arms around Jared, hugging him tightly.

Finally letting go of Jensen’s hand, Jared settled forward into the embrace. It reminded him of the way Jensen smelled; sunshine and light but Azure smelled of flowers and the ocean. Smiling shyly Jared pulled back and grabbed Jensen’s hand quickly. “He does that too,” he said softly.

Jared could feel the teasing reprimand from Jensen and continued. “The getting in my mind when he’s excited.” Biting his bottom lip he glanced over at Jensen and shrugged. “Well, you do.”

“I-” Jensen was about to protest but the laughter of his parents had him stopping. Grinning, he shrugged and leaned against Jared’s side. “Maybe I do. A little. The flower thing too. Only, vines.” Jensen laughed softly as he gestured to the almost field of flowers his mother had likely unconsciously made grow.

“Vines. Your grandfather did that.” Azure beamed at him, still close enough to touch his cheek softly. “Look how you’ve grown. So handsome. So powerful. We can all feel it here, can you?”

Jensen could. The people of this planet were almost humming with the energy. It settled in him, made him feel like he really could create a planet from nothing. He nodded at his mom and squeezed Jared’s hand. “I have so many questions, so many things I want to learn.”

“There will be time for that.” Jeffrey smiled at them both before turning slightly, gesturing toward a building off in the distance Jensen hadn’t noticed before. “You boys have had a long journey, why don’t you come with us, we’ll get you some food and then we can discuss things.”

 _Discuss_. Jensen thought, glancing toward Jared and scrunching his face up slightly. It sounded like such an _adult_ thing to say, and really he hadn’t even thought of all the things they’d have to figure out. He felt the presence of another mind and looked toward his mother, gently nudging at her mind with his own.

“Good,” she laughed as they started across the grassy plain. “Just testing you.”

Wherever the other people of the planet were Jensen had no clue because the building they entered was unoccupied. It seemed to be the point of contact for anyone who might have somehow stumbled across the planet and sought supplies. Some of the technology was human, most was alien, different devices Jensen couldn’t begin to name or decipher. He didn’t try very hard though.

They sat at a small table, Jeffrey providing them with fried meat from an animal Jensen didn’t know. But it tasted rich and pleasant on his tongue and he could tell Jared was enjoying it just as much. While they ate Azure and Jeffrey took turns explaining things.

Apparently most of the population lived in the forest areas, it provided shelter - Jensen thought that instinct might have come from the human attack so many years ago - and also offered a sense of privacy. Most families lived close enough to not need vehicles to travel to each other but it seemed to vary per group. There was no government; there were only the basic laws of the land.

Take only what you need and give back what you can. No weapons, no money, a trading system established by only those who were participating in the transaction. If there was a conflict - which both insisted was quite rare - a council of the Eldest Ethereal would meet and decide the outcome. Jeffrey called it a place similar to Utopia, a word both Jared and he could understand.

They explained that there was a temporary home Jared and he could stay in, not too far from their own, until they decided what they would like to do. In Jensen’s mind it wasn’t a question, staying here was the most amazing thing he could imagine, but his heart was with Jared and he knew he would leave with his mate if that was what he wanted.

“Jared,” Azure said quietly long after the meals had been taken away and they had moved to more comfortable furniture in the back room. “You have so many questions, this must be-” she sighed, smiling softly at him.

“Damn confusing?” Jeffrey offered, chuckling at his wife’s slightly disapproving look. “Well I remember what it was like in the beginning, all you have is questions. And very few answers.”

Jensen looked toward his mate, squeezing his hand softly. _You don’t have to ask anything._ He thought, not wanting Jared to feel uncomfortable in any way.

Sinking down a little on the soft bench Jared smiled over at Jensen. “Did you two - was it like for us? Did you imprint? I mean, it wasn’t your choice to get together?”

“Oh, it was my choice.” Jeffrey grinned at them, but then, he’d been grinning the whole time so Jensen thought maybe that was his norm. “Sure we imprinted and I felt that pull, I wanted to be near Azure all the time, but in the end, I could have left.”

“An imprint is strongest at the beginning,” Azure explained, lacing her fingers with her husband’s and smiling. “And among our race it’s very rare for an imprint not to last. But, for different species, human’s especially, there is always the possibility of it fading away.”

Jensen’s eyes widened, heart lurching at the words. “You mean, what Jared and I have could fade?”

“Well, it doesn’t seem like it will. But, if Jared should chose, or if you’re not _truly_ meant to be, then the imprint would fade. Our souls know what they want. Whenever you imprint with someone of a different species, it’s... complicated. But, if it’s right, it’s wonderful.”

“You mean... but this isn’t fading. It’s stronger.” Jared looked over at Jensen. “It’s not fading,” Jared murmured and leaned closer. His lips caught Jensen’s before he was even aware of what he was doing. “Do you know what that means?”

Any of the fears he’d had moments before with the news drifted away as he caught Jared’s warmth. “That we really are meant to be?” He asked softly, grinning at his mate. “See? I _told_ you.” He laughed, only vaguely noting his parent’s laughter in the background.

“You didn’t tell me! You said you didn’t know.” Jared pushed softly at Jensen’s chest then leaned down to kiss him again. _Mine_

The word sent shudders down Jensen’s spine, pleasure at hearing Jared call him his. “I always knew,” he insisted and pressed forward to kiss him once more.

After a few moments Jeffrey cleared his throat. “Maybe we should get you boys to your new, temporary home. I’m sure you have lots of discussing to do.” There was a note to his tone like he knew there might not be actual talking involved.

Blushing, Jared pulled back a little. “M’sorry,” he murmured. “Used to it just being us. And this is good. Yeah.” He dropped his gaze and squeezed Jensen’s hand then pulled him up to his feet.

Everyone laughed again and the sound delighted Jared. He could feel the joy radiating from Jensen and the same light sort of happiness barely there from Azure. Jared had a feeling he’d be glad to speak with Jeffrey once they’d settled and learn some of his tips for dealing with everything.

Azure led them all down a path outside the building and they were seated in a Hovercraft in short order. As they crossed the field Jared watched Jensen’s face. His mate’s eyes were wide as he seemed to be trying to absorb everything, there was a mysterious smile on his face, small and sweet and Jared’s heart swelled with emotion.

His mate. _Jensen_. They were meant to be together. Jared’s greatest fear all along had been that he’d had no choice in loving Jensen... as beautiful as it was, as much as he treasured every moment they were together ... he had wondered if he’d had freedom of choice ...

As it turned out, he’d had that freedom all along. It just hadn’t mattered to his heart. Smiling, Jared squeezed Jensen’s hand and leaned closer to him.

The landscape changed slowly. Long fields became rolling hills of grass and then the trees began to appear. It was, in many ways, how Jared would have pictured it. Great tall trees that reached up so far it was almost impossible to see the tops of them. Wide branches gave shade and there were small houses nestled up against the broad trunks. The houses looked familiar and as they drew closer Jared realized they were woven from living plants and vines - just like the walls that Jensen had created around them on the ship.

Everything was simply stunning; Jensen couldn’t quite wrap his mind around it. He could sense the others in the houses, curious but holding themselves back. Eventually that time would come, he would probably meet everyone, but he was glad to have the time now with just his parents and Jared. Looking over at Jared, he smiled at the wide gleam in his eyes, knowing he was trying to absorb everything just as Jensen was.

Azure had insisted it wasn’t that long of a trip but Jensen got the sense that things were different here, there was no rush, no need to hurry from one place to another. Jensen could already tell that he was going to love it.

When they finally did come to a stop it was in front of a normal enough cabin, not at all what Jensen expected. His dad could see him staring and laughed softly. “I built it myself. Not that I have a problem with the plants and living walls and all but, I like something sturdy.” His eyes lifted to Jared. “I could show you, help you out with a place of your own.”

“Can it be both? I could build... you built it yourself?” Jared’s mind was trying to absorb so much he was feeling a bit overwhelmed. “I have tools. Jensen gave me tools.” Blushing, he looked down then up at Jeffrey again. “I’d like it if you would.”

“It’ll be fun. I haven’t built a new place in a while.” Jeffrey nodded, sliding out of the hover craft.

Jensen grinned, pleased that his dad had taken an interest in working with Jared. “You’ll probably need bigger tools than what I gave you.” Jensen took Jared’s hand as they stepped off the craft, threading their fingers together. “So you want to stay here?” He asked, though he had meant to wait until they were alone to ask but the question tumbled out regardless and he could feel his mother’s apprehension.

Glancing from Jensen to Azure and back, Jared smiled nervously. “Am I allowed to? I mean.” Sighing, Jared turned to Jensen, feeling for all the world like there wasn’t another soul there with them. “I love you, Jensen. I can feel that this is where you want to be. My home is with you.” Jared slid his palm up Jensen’s chest and cupped his mate’s cheek. “I never had a home until I met you.”

“Me either,” Jensen breathed and leaned forward into the touch and warmth of his mate. “I would be anywhere with you. I would love to be here but I understand if-” he exhaled slowly and wrapped his arms around Jared’s waist. “I want to spend forever with you.” It was the only thing he could really be sure about at the moment, that no matter where they ended up as long as Jared was with him. “So, we’ll stay here?”

“We’ll stay here.” Jared kissed his mate’s cheek softly then his head turned sharply to Azure. “I _can_ stay right?”

“Of course.” Azure had tears sparkling in her eyes and she stepped toward them, gathering both in her arms. “It’s like I gave up one son ages ago and now have finally managed to get two back in return.”

“And he’s human, finally someone I can talk to that won’t compare something to the plants.” Jeffrey teased, laughing low in his throat. “Not that I mind the plants,” he added quickly when Azure looked toward him. Eyes turning to Jared he shrugged helplessly. “You have to admit it’ll be nice to have another human around.”

“I’m _very_ glad.” Jared laughed softly and felt Jensen’s pull and slid an arm over the man’s shoulders to pull him in. He had a feeling there were still a lot of questions that he would have but, for now, he just wanted to settle with Jensen. Talk. _Be_ together.

“Jared,” Azure said quietly, smiling softly at him. “As pleased as I am that Jensen has found you, what about your family? Are you...” She gestured uncertainly.

Jensen frowned and rolled his eyes against his control. “Thanks mom, ‘cause I needed the argument against.” He paused as their gazes met then they both laughed surprised by the ease of the banter.

Jared knew he’d be nothing but a disappointment to his father by now. Giving up a perfectly good career, AWOL, assisting a prisoner, an alien. Jared’s mate, was a _half-breed_ and Jared couldn’t begin to imagine what his father would have to say about that.

“I... Jensen is my family. Can I... do you think I could talk to you about it another time?” Jared’s heart was aching just thinking about his father. He’d never realized how truly distant they were until he realized he hadn’t given a single thought to his parents when he’d agreed to stay with Jensen.

“Any time.” Azure nodded, smiling softly at him before stepping back. “Well, let’s show these boys around inside, and then let them have some peace and quiet.”

Jensen was beyond _thrilled_ to see his parents for the first time but he could definitely use some time alone with Jared. There was so much to think about, so much to talk about, and they needed time to just calm down and step away from it.

The inside of the cabin was basic, Jeffrey explained there was a small lake only ten feet behind the cabin that could be used for cleaning until they decided what sort of technology they wanted in their own home. It was just a wide open room, hand built furniture, a small kitchen area, one of the plush couches Jensen had seen in the other building.

There was another round of hugs as Azure and Jeffrey made their departure, agreeing to give the boys the rest of the day and the night to themselves. They arranged to come around the next day and Jensen stood at the doorway, watching as the hover craft disappeared amongst the trees.

Then it was just the gentle hum of nature, the occasional animal call, and Jared. Jensen turned to him, slowly closing the door. “Well. Here we are.” He felt suddenly a bit stunned, like everything had just kept happening and now his mind was struggling to catch up.

“It’s like a movie, being in a movie.” Jared slumped against the door frame and breathed in the cool night air. “It smells beautiful here.” After the manufactured air they’d been breathing for so long on the ship, the air on the planet was like nectar.

“Everything is.” Jensen stepped toward him, reaching out to touch his cheek. “My parents, they’re amazing. I can’t wait to get to know them. My dad seems very excited to have you along too.” He laughed softly, stepping closing so their bodies could press flush.

“I’m glad they are here. I know that you _knew_ they would be... but I worried...” Jared didn’t need to finish. Jensen knew that it was human nature to worry and assume the worst. It might have even been that Jared had spent his life with low expectations of everyone but himself - it was harder for people to let him down that way.

“I worried,” Jensen admitted, smiling softly at him. “Ever since I found out, I couldn’t completely believe they were alive. So, I understand. I’m glad too.” He pulled Jared further into the cabin, looking around the large room. “We can build our own house. That should be interesting.” He laughed at the idea, turning back to Jared. “I can’t even tell you how much I love you right now.”

“Don’t need to.” Jared grinned. He walked around the small room and touched the wood, smoothed his fingers over the curved edges of a chair. “It’s beautiful. You think he can teach me to do something like this?”

“Absolutely.” Jensen nodded, even if he didn’t know the man it seemed like he had a real affection for the craft and looked excited at the idea of teaching it. “So. How do you feel? I mean, besides a little overwhelmed, this is all good right?” It would certainly be an adjustment, but Jensen had no doubt in his mind that they could get through anything they came up against.

Jared headed over to the bed and slipped out of his boots before sinking down. “You know how I feel. Sometimes, I think you like to hear me say it.” He smiled over at Jensen and held out his hand.

“Maybe I do,” Jensen admitted, following Jared and slipping out of his own boots. “I like the sound of your voice. Plus, I try not to get into-” Jensen looked over at Jared, seeing his smile. _Yeah_ , he already knew that, not trying to get into his mind too much. “Well, don’t you like to hear my voice too?” He grinned at Jared, sliding back on the bed and lifting his hand for a vine to slide forward. He’d been pushing back the urge to create one for the hours they’d been with his parents and it felt good to let it go now.

“I love hearing your voice.” Jared crawled back so he can lie down at Jensen’s side. The vine curled up along Jensen’s arm then moved over to Jared’s. He smiled as it wrapped around his wrist and weaved its way through his fingers. It never did that to Jensen, only him. “Will you be happy here?”

“Definitely. As long as you’re here.” Jensen smiled at him, watching the vine move. “It’s so peaceful, quiet, beautiful. And you, you make me whole.” He rolled to face Jared, brushing their lips together. “Will you be happy here?”

Laughing Jared leaned forward to extend the kiss for a few moments. “You keep asking me that. I’m happy, Jensen. I will be happy. It’s just going to take some time to adjust, that’s all.” The vine slithered back from Jared’s hand and he smiled at the way it ran so smoothly over his flesh.

“Your happiness is more important than mine.” Jensen pointed out, biting down on his lip to hide a smile as the vine pushed under Jared’s shirt, sliding the material up. When Jared looked toward him Jensen tried for innocence. “I have no control over it. It’s got a mind of its own.”

“Nice try.” But Jared’s smile was warm, his hand already sliding over Jensen’s belly.

“It’s really handy, actually, I mean even though I can basically remove your clothing without even touching you. You like my flirting vine.” Jensen laughed softly and the vine pushed further up under Jared’s shirt, slick green vine sliding along Jared’s skin.

“There are probably a hell of a lot of things you could do _without_ even touching me... but ... I like it when you do.” Jared’s smile darkened slightly, and he raised an eyebrow. The vine was smooth against his chest, tickling slightly.

“Makes you wonder though, what I could do.” Jensen wet his lips at the idea, rolling so Jared was on his back, his mate sprawled beneath him, straddling his hips. The vine sharpened for a moment and the fabric of Jared’s shirt split down the middle, exposing Jared’s chest to him. Grinning, Jensen dipped down and opened his mouth, running it slick and wet with the faintest hint of sparks on his tongue.

Jared moaned deeply, softly, and twisted a little to get comfortable. "You're... just gonna have to fix that tomorrow." His hands slid up Jensen's thighs and gripped him tightly. He always loved the way Jensen moved against him; fluid and graceful like he was air flowing over Jared’s body.

“Don’t mind,” Jensen murmured and slid his body over, flicking his tongue across Jared’s nipple. “You know what’s amazing about being here?” There were a thousand things but Jensen just grinned and kissed his way up to Jared’s lips, speaking against them. “We have all the time we want, all the space we need, just you and me.” He brushed his lips along Jared’s, tongue flicking out to trace along the bow of his lower lip.

Arching up off the bed, Jared brought his hand up to cup the back of Jensen’s head. His mate’s lips were warm and sweet, sliding against his briefly then pulling back to tease. His tongue slid wet and smooth across Jared’s lips and everything seemed to be slipping away from Jared. Jensen did that. He made Jared lose himself in _them_. The vine slipped away and Jared leaned up to press harder into the kiss; lips parting to invite _more_. _All the time in the world_.

Pushing back to his knees, Jensen slid along the mattress until he could pull Jared’s pants down, tossing them onto the floor. “I can’t get enough of you,” he whispered, lifting Jared’s leg and pressing a kiss inside the ankle. His eyes lifted up to his mate’s face and he shrugged slightly. “I know, always so sentimental.” Part of Jensen felt like he couldn’t say it enough; tell Jared how important he was. His lips trailed along the inside of Jared’s leg as he crawled back up the bed.

Laughing softly, Jared circled his hips slightly as his skin enjoyed the feel of _real air_ and the pleasure of Jensen's lips on him drove him slowly insane. "You know," he murmured, "I feel the same way." _Feel it._ Jared let go of everything inside him that had been holding him back. It was his choice, _this_ was his choice, had been his choice all along.

Jared stretched his arms out and pressed his palms to Jensen’s back as his mate moved closer, higher on his body. “It’s not fading,” he almost whispered. _The bond is stronger than ever._

 _Mine._ Jensen thought in response moments before their lips crashed together, sliding with the familiar tingle of sparks and burst of light. Everything else of this world faded out, the other voices, the soft call of birds in the trees, and Jensen could only heart their hearts racing, one thought of love tripping over another.

His hands slid along every inch of Jared he could reach, constantly touching and searching for more. _Want you_. Jensen broke the kiss for a moment, just because he liked losing himself staring into Jared’s eyes, before rolling them both, letting Jared settle on his hips and cupping along the back of his neck. “Mine.” He said again, out loud this time, bringing Jared’s lips to his once more.

Squeezing his thigh against Jensen’s hips, Jared smiled and leaned down to kiss his way along the smooth flesh of Jensen’s chest. He had that _glow_ again; sweet, beautiful, light and gentleness. Everything that Jensen _was_ , everything they felt for each other flooded through Jared in a constant stream. He couldn’t stop moving his hands, tracing the curves of Jensen’s body and feeling the way he reacted to every touch.

Hands coming up to move along Jared’s body, Jensen lifted him once more, drawing him closer until he could feel the curve of his ass. Flesh molded and shifted beneath his touch and their lips met, Jensen swallowing Jared’s gasp of pleasure as he slipped two fingers inside him. Jensen could feel the pleasure, a tangible spark between them, could feel the ghost of his fingers moving as their bond flared at the simple connection. There was never enough of this, never would be. “Ride me,” Jensen panted into the kiss, rolling his hips up so the head of his already leaking cock could slide along Jared’s skin, moaning at the too sensitive sensation.

Shivers of heat and cold ran down Jared's body. _Love_. Jensen was the most perfectly thing that Jared had ever seen with his silken hair, plum flushed cheeks and his lip caught under his teeth. Jared's heart thudded quietly in his chest as he slid his ass back and forth slowly. He could feel how hard his mate was, how much Jensen wanted him.

Falling forward slightly, Jared supported himself with his hands and rolled his body in a wave of muscle and skin against Jensen. “You’re so beautiful - like this,” Jared’s voice was deep and rich. _Home, you._ The words became less necessary, it was almost just a language of concepts and touch. Pushing back up Jared stretched his arms up high for a few moments, feeling the flesh and muscle of his body moving and relaxing.

Jensen could watch Jared like this every second of every day. He knew that magic enhanced his own beauty, make his skin glow, his eyes shine lavender and swirling, darkening. But _Jared_ , his long, lean frame, his subtly curved muscles, each little indent and tiny little freckle was simply perfect. Jensen let his hand map along the jut of bones, the silky expanse of flesh, feeling his mate’s pulse quickening at each touch.

Thumb sliding over the hard arousal of his lover, Jensen brought the smear of pre-come up to his lips and laved at it, pulling in his taste. A low moan let his lips, body rolling up for more, eager and nearly impatient. His lips parted to release his thumb and Jared’s name formed on his tongue but the word stuck there, mind slipping away to the intensity of pleasure unhinging him at all points.

Trembling with pleasure Jared let his arms drop and curled his fingers around the rigid flesh of his shaft. Stroking slowly, he watched Jensen's eyes; he watched his mate watch him know that Jensen could feel Jared's touch like it was on both of their bodies. Rocking his hips up into his own hand, Jared slid his ass teasingly along Jensen's arousal; moving slowly, Lust crept up Jared spine, tightening its hold on him.

Sinking back down onto Jensen's lap he reached behind him to curl his fingers around his mate's cock and for just a moment the pleasure was too much. He could feel everything, how it felt to touch and be touched, feel and be felt; his heart stutter stopped in his chest and he moaned long and loud. Writhing almost violently as he drowned in the desire of the moment Jared shifted back, pushed and sank down on his mate's cock - taking all of him.

“ _Jared_.” Jensen gasped, body arching up to meet the swift movement, name falling from his lips like praise. For a moment he had to close his eyes, knowing if his gaze met Jared’s he might lose control of himself immediately. It was constricting heat around him, holding him in place, and the slight shudder of Jared’s body over him.

Heels digging into the soft bed beneath them, Jensen pushed up once more, hands moving ceaselessly along Jared’s chest, reaching out for him. When he could no longer resist his eyes fluttered open and he stared up at his mate, transfixed in the burning intensity of their connection. This was beyond amazing, too big for human words, ceasing to be two and melding together as just one. Jensen could feel it like bursts of power from his finger tips and there was never enough.

Trailing his fingers over Jensen's chest Jared could feel their heartbeats racing together. Moving slowly, teasing, moaning, Jared lifted up and slid back down. The heat of it was scalding - the way Jensen's flesh felt alive and warm inside him. Full and aching _everywhere_. Letting out a barely-there moan Jared fell forward, hips rocking up and down to give Jensen as much pleasure as he could. _Mine._ The word reverberated through Jared's mind like some kind of silent prayer.

 _Yours_. Jensen panted as he pushed up; sliding onto his elbows so his lips could meet Jared’s. His body snapped harder and faster up into his mate’s, each hard slap of skin vibrating through him in a constant wave of desire. “Jared,” he groaned as his elbows slipped out and his body fell to the bed once more. Jared’s body was like a vice like grip around his cock, pulling him in deep each time, making him miss the heat as he fell back. It was all building and heightening in him, each touch too much and not enough.

Jared's fingers dug hard into Jensen chest and he mouthed his way along his mate's collar bone until he could slide down just enough to catch a copper colored nipple between his teeth. Tugging slightly he ground his hips down against Jensen's hard body; heat welled in his as his cock slid between them, flesh against flesh. "God," he moaned softly. Licking and sucking at the hard nub of flesh between his teeth Jared groaned and felt the sound vibrate through them both. _More_.

Needing to please Jared, needing that _more_ just as much, Jensen wrapped his arms around his mate and in one swift motion rolled them, pressing him hard down into the mattress. Jared’s legs wrapped around him and Jensen thrust hard forward, angling his body down until he could feel the press of that sensitive bundle of nerves deep within him. His entire body shuddered at that, feeling the ghost of the sensation. Jensen drove Jared hard down into the bed, hips thrusting harder and deeper into his mate. Hand shoving between them, Jensen stroked swiftly along Jared’s cock, matching the pace of his quick thrusts.

The breath left Jared's body in a long moan and he sucked in air as pleasure slammed into him, pinning him there - Jensen holding him to the bed. His legs pressed hard against Jensen's back and he arched up, seeking more, even as he fell apart slowly. With a final shudder he felt himself falling away from the world and the sparks of Jensen's lips against his were stinging and sweet, soft. Moaning, Jared's hips snapped forward and his release hit hard in the center of his belly; deep inside; all the way through every throb and pulse he could feel Jensen's skin - the way he pumped into Jared's tight heat.

When Jared came Jensen could no longer hold back. It was impossible not to, feeling the sparks of his mate’s release along every inch of him. Jensen’s body moved jerky and fast into his lover as his orgasm flared burning and too bright through him. Like it had been every other time, Jensen couldn’t even breathe and then he was collapsing down onto Jared’s chest, sucking in a deep lungful of rich honey air. “Always-” he gasped. _So good_.

 _Always_. Jared smiled and nuzzled against Jensen’s temple, his hair. Sighing softly he somehow managed to get his arms tight around his mate’s back. “We-” he sucked in a breath of air, “scared your vine away.”

Huffing on a slightly breathless laugh, Jensen turned enough to brush his lips along Jared’s slightly sweat damp skin. “It knows who’s in charge.” He smiled against Jared’s flesh, measuring the way his heart slowed in time with his mate’s. _Love you_. He loved the idea of all of this, being here with Jared, the future they now had spreading out before them.

“A whole future,” Jared murmured as Jensen’s thoughts slipped cool and soothing into his mind. _A home,_ “and a family.” Jared smiled and traced his lips along his mate’s cheek bone.

“Mm. Yes, our family.” Jensen pursed his lips, groaning softly as he pulled his body free from Jared’s and slid to the side, gathering Jared instantly into him. “Perfect.” That was more of a truth then Jensen had ever known.


End file.
